Returning Home
by daydreamer8301
Summary: After making a promise to her dying grandmother, Aria Maxwell travels through the woods behind her childhood home and finds herself in a place she never heard of before and her life changed forever. LegolasOC and a possible tenth walker. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! My Author's Note is at the bottom, please read it. I hope you enjoy this story and let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associted with Lord of the Rings, just Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Aria Maxwell sat in her grandmother's rocking chair holding the pendant her father had given her when she was just a little girl, no more than six years old. Her father's name was David Maxwell and he was a good, hardworking, and loving man. He died in a tragic accident when Aria was ten. After her father's death, she lived with her grandmother because her mother had died while giving birth to her. The pendant belonged to her mother and her father said the she wanted her to have it. The pendant was brilliant silver that was wrapped delicately around a sapphire stone that was about the size of a nickel and rested on a matching silver chain. Aria sighed and clasped the pendant around her neck and stood from the chair. She looked around the empty house and felt very alone.

Her grandma was raised in the old farmhouse as was Aria's father. Aria's grandma died a few days ago and the funeral was earlier that day. She smoothed out her black skirt and walked over to the mantel and smiled at a photo that caught her eye. The photo showed a very pregnant woman with a large smile on her face standing between a man with just as big a smile and an older woman with a gentle smile. The pregnant woman's eyes matched Aria's light green eyes, but her hair was a dark brown, nearly black unlike Aria's auburn hair. The woman's cream colored skin was smooth as was Aria's and it was easy to see the resemblance between mother and daughter.

Aria never met any family from her mother's side. Her father once told her when she asked that they lived a great distance away and it was not yet time to visit them. Aria smiled at the photo of her parents and grandma. It was easy to see the love her parents shared for one another just by the way they held onto each other. All Aria really knew of her mother was her name was Marwen and that she was very kind, loving, beautiful, and had a way with nature and animals unlike any other. Aria sighed and picked up the silver frame from the mantle. She took the photo out of the frame and took it with her upstairs. Tomorrow was her 24th birthday and she had a hike ahead of her, just as she promised her grandma she'd take.

Aria made her way up the stairs and she made to go to her room, just to sleep because she felt so drained, however, she stopped outside her grandma's bedroom. She stepped inside and smelt the familiar scent of her grandma's perfume and peppermint. Aria sighed and walked over and sat down in the old wooden chair she had sat in for the last week and a half just holding her grandma's hand as she slipped away from life. She sat there remembering the last few minutes of her grandma's life with tears in her eyes.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_Ria," her grandma said, her voice sounding weak and strained. "Ria, it's time for me to go." Aria gripped her hand tighter and shook her head._

"_Nan, what am I going to do without you?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "You can't leave me like everyone else has." Her grandma just smiled at her with her old blue eyes sparkling with sadness._

"_I'm afraid I have to. You're a big girl now, you have a job and you'll be fine." Aria shook her head again and her grandma sighed. "You're stronger than you think Ria. You may just be 23 years old, but you've got a good head on your shoulders and you're special, very special." Aria wiped away a stray tear and looked at her grandma._

"_Special? I'm not special Nan."_

"_Yes you are and you'll found out soon enough." Her grandma paused and let out a heavy breath. "On your birthday, Ria, I want you to follow the path in the forest. You'll come to a small clearing. Your father met your mother there and when they found out they were going to have you, they promised each other that on your golden birthday they would take you there. Go there Ria, it was special to your parents. They never told me why, but it was a special place for them." Aria only nodded and she noticed her grandma became a little paler and her breathing slowed even more._

"_Nan, please don't go," she whispered._

"_Just remember that we all love you, and we'll always be watching." With that her grandma let out a slow breath and her eyes became lifeless. Aria laid her head on the side of the bed and cried just as hard, if not harder, than she did when her father died._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Aria's eyes held the tears inside. She had no more strength to let them spill. Aria sighed and stood from the chair. She walked over to her grandma's vanity and smiled at the various bottle of very old perfume that her grandma never even wore. Aria looked up into the mirror and sighed. Her round eyes were red and tired looking and her normally cream colored skin seemed even paler than normal against her auburn hair. She shook her head and left her grandma's room for her own to get some much needed rest.

Once she was ready for bed, she crawled into her bed and slowly closed her eyes as the moonlight shined in through her window.

* * *

Aria woke, took a shower and dressed in a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt to keep her warm in the late October air. Before she left her room, she put on her pendant and tucked the photo away in her pocket. Aria grabbed a bottle of water and locked up her house before she made her way down the path. She found her way easy enough before she spotted the small clearing in the distance. Once she stepped inside she looked around and saw a boulder with strange writing on it. For some reason Aria felt compelled to go over to it.

She kneeled in front of it and ran her fingers over the carvings. Suddenly, Aria felt as if she had been hit by some force. She fell back on her butt and she used her hands to catch herself. Aria furrowed her brow and realized that the forest seemed different, but she had little time to find out what was happening because she became very dizzy. She raised her hands to her head but the next wave was too much. Blackness covered her eyes and Aria knew no more.

* * *

Legolas rode through the forest of Imladris with three companions. They had left Mirkwood a week ago for the council and Legolas was carrying the message from his father that Gollum had escaped from Mirkwood. He brought his party to a stop when he felt a disturbance. His companions looked around as well, trying to decipher where the disturbance came from. Legolas looked to his left and quickly dismounted. **"Something is in the distance,**" Legolas said as he scanned the forest. He turned to one of the riders and motioned him down. **"Galadin, come with me. Noradine and Elmador wait here for us to return."** Galadin dismounted his horse and Noradine and Elmador nodded as they sat on top their horses.

Galadin and Legolas made their way through the forest quickly with their weapons ready if needed. Soon, they came into a clearing and Legolas stopped Galadin. **"Milord?"** Galadin asked. Legolas glanced at him and shook his head.

"**Wait here, but keep your eyes pealed,"** Legolas said. Galadin nodded and Legolas moved closer to the form that laid on the forest floor. He quickly sheathed his short knife when he saw that it was an elleth who was unconscious. Legolas kneeled down next to her and moved her face so she was looking at him, however, her eyes were closed and it slightly alarmed him. "Brennil nîn (my lady)?" he asked quietly but received no response. He looked up at Galadin. **"She is unconscious. We must take her to Imladris for aide."** Galadin nodded and Legolas picked up the elleth from the ground. He noted her strange attire; it was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was similar to a man's tunic and leggings but unlike any he had seen worn by elves or by the few men he had seen.

Once they reached the others, Legolas handed the elleth to Galadin so he could mount his horse. When he was ready, Galadin handed her to him before turning to the others and quickly explaining how they found her as he mounted his horse. Legolas took off quickly down the path with the others on his tail.

* * *

Gandalf and Lord Elrond stood on the balcony. Gandalf sighed and turned away from his conversation with the Elvin lord. He saw the Prince of Mirkwood and his party enter the city. Gandalf furrowed his brow when he noted the young woman in front of him. "Lord Elrond, I'm afraid our discussion must come to an end," Gandalf said as he turned around to face Lord Elrond. "Prince Legolas brings another that is in need of your healing skills." Lord Elrond frowned and looked over the balcony to see Legolas lowering an elleth into the arms of one of his companions before quickly dismounted and taking the woman from the rider and rushing inside. Lord Elrond sighed and quickly made his way from the room and down the corridor to meet up with Legolas.

"**Bring her in here,"** Lord Elrond said as he opened the door to an empty healing room. Legolas did as he was told and laid her down on the bed. Elrond quickly moved over to her and placed his hand above her eyes and closed his own eyes. Legolas watched in wonder as a slight glow began to form in the palm of Elrond's hand. After a moment, he pulled his hand away and looked at Legolas. Gandalf soon joined the pair and looked over at the elleth. "Something great has drained her of her energy. Do you know what happened to her?" Legolas shook his head.

"No, milord, my party and I felt a disturbance in the forest. Galadin and I went in search towards the direction of the disturbance. That is where we found her lying unconscious," Legolas said as he stepped closer to them. "Have you ever seen dress like this before?" Lord Elrond turned and looked at the elleth as he shook his head.

"I have not. Gandalf, in all of your travels have you seen dress such as this?" Gandalf stepped up and looked over her clothing.

"No, but I have seen that pendant before," Gandalf said as he pointed to the sparkling gem that was pushed up by her throat. Lord Elrond reached over and pulled the pendant slightly so it was clearer to them all.

"It cannot be," Elrond said quietly. Legolas furrowed his brow as he looked at the pendant. It seemed familiar, but he could not place its meaning. Elrond looked at the wizard. "She cannot be Marwen's daughter." Legolas looked sharply at Elrond and then at Gandalf.

"If she bares the pendant she must be, my friend," Gandalf said. Elrond shook his head and Legolas was just confused but kept quiet. "We shall have to wait until she wakes before we will receive the answers we seek." Elrond looked at her and then at the wizard before he quietly left the room. Gandalf sighed and turned to leave but Legolas stopped him.

"Gandalf, Marwen is the elleth that went missing nearly thirty years ago is she not?" Legolas asked. Gandalf nodded.

"That she is and she is the daughter of Armondel and Lutheria close friends of Lord Elrond and his wife. They sailed to Valinor after their daughter went missing for they feared her dead," Gandalf said quietly. Legolas nodded and looked at the elleth. "Come, we should leave her be. She will not wake for several hours." Legolas nodded but did not leave before he covered her with a thin blanket.

* * *

Okay, I know it's another "girl falls into Middle Earth" but it's different than the other's I've written. It's more like LOTR never existed in this world so Aria has no clue about life in Middle Earth or the people she meets. I don't think Aria is a Mary Sue, but she may be I don't know yet. Please let me know what you think and I hope all of you that read and like my other stories enjoy this one as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews and a thank youto my faithful readers. I'm gladyou guys liked the first chapter, a little bit about Aria's mother's past gets explained in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I forgot to mention in my note in the first chapter that all dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish. I know some phrases but not much so detailed dialouge is in bold. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associtated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Aria felt like she had been hit by a bus and she slowly raised her hand to her forehead. She let out a slight moan of pain as she opened her eyes. Instead of seeing a canopy of trees, she saw a cream colored ceiling. Aria lowered her arm and slowly sat up, the action making her head spin. She looked around the room and saw that she was a bedroom of some kind. The bed she sat on was large and the most comfortable thing she had ever laid on. The windows were large balconies without any doors, just flowing curtains. A vanity table was across from the bed and two doors to the left of that. Aria assumed they led to a bathroom or closet or something like that. She took a sharp breath and looked down to see that she was still dressed in her clothes and her pendant as well as her photo were still on her. Aria let out a relieved sigh and closed her eyes with her hand clutching her pendant until she heard someone coming. She quickly opened her eyes and looked at the door. It slowly opened and in stepped a man with long dark hair and flowing bluish gray robes.

However, Aria stopped her assessment of the man when she noticed his ears. They were pointed. Sensing her fear and hesitation, Elrond smiled kindly at her. **"Do not be afraid child,**" he said. Aria frowned and shook her head.

"I didn't understand you," she said. Elrond frowned and stepped further into the room. Aria scooted to the side of the bed as he stepped further into the room.

"You do not speak the language of your people?" he asked. Aria looked at the man like he was crazy as she stood from the bed.

"The language of my people?" she asked. "I am speaking the language of my people. In the U.S. we speak English." It was Elrond's turn to be confused. He stepped around the bed and began to walk towards Aria. However, she backed away from him and soon found herself standing on the balcony. "Look, mister, don't come any closer," she said as she held her hands out in front of her. Elrond stopped and looked at her. "Just tell me who you are, where I am, and how I got here." Elrond sighed.

"I am Lord Elrond and you are in my home in Imladris," he paused when he saw the blank look on her face. Elrond took a step closer and she backed away and stopped against the railing of the balcony. He sighed before he continued. "Legolas of Mirkwood found you unconscious on the forest floor on his journey into the city. He brought you to me to check your health. You have been in a deep sleep for nearly seven hours and the evening approaches." Aria frowned and turned away from the man and looked over Imladris, as he called it. She took a sharp breath when her eyes landed on the beautiful buildings and the trees that clearly showed it was fall. An icy breeze blew around her but she did not feel the chill. Aria furrowed her brow and looked back at the guy behind her. He offered her a kind smile, but she did not return it. Aria was sad, scared, and very confused. "You are one of the Eldar, yet you know not the language. How is that possible?"

"Eldar?" Elrond gave her a look but she continued anyway. "Look, I don't know what an Eldar is and I only know English and a little bit of Spanish." Victoria sighed and closed her eyes willing everything away and for her to be back home and away from this guy with pointy ears. But when she opened them, much to her disappointment, she was still there. Her frustration was growing with this situation and she just wanted to wake up and go back home. "What is an Eldar?" she asked.

"The Eldar are the first, or elves." Aria couldn't help it, she just started laughing uncontrollably. Elrond looked at her confused but let her continue.

"You're kidding me right?" she asked through her laugh and Elrond frowned not quiet catching her meaning. "Elves aren't real!" she exclaimed before she continued to laugh. Elrond grew tired of this girl.

"Enough!" he yelled and Aria quickly stopped laughing. "I am one of the Eldar and you are as well. Why you do not believe in your own kind is beyond me." Frustrated Elrond turned and went into the room. Aria watched him leave the bedroom and close the door. She frowned and walked back into the room. She walked over to the vanity and looked at herself in the mirror.

Aria saw nothing different that what she had seen that morning when she looked in the mirror. She was still her full height of 5'10" her eyes, hair, and face looked exactly the same. Out of habit she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she turned to sit down and stopped mid movement. Her ear felt different. Aria turned and looked at her ear in the mirror. She nearly screamed, but she covered her mouth with her hand. Her ears were pointed and they weren't that way when she left the house that morning. Aria glared at her reflection and quickly left the room to track down that elf that was in her room.

* * *

Aria turned down the corridor and she heard his voice coming from the next room. "She knows not who she is Gandalf," his voice said. Aria nearly growled and without bothering to knock charged into the room causing the three occupants inside to turn in her direction, but she only saw the dark haired elf and glared at him with fire in her eyes.

"What did you do to me?" she nearly screamed. Elrond just stared at her and her eyes narrowed even further. "Well?"

"We have done nothing to you," Elrond said calmly, though you could tell he was angry for her intrusion.

"My ass!" she yelled. Aria was angry. She never swore unless she was so angry she couldn't think straight and that was one of those moments. "If you did nothing to me, then why when I woke up this morning my ears were perfectly normal, and now they are pointy!" Elrond sighed and turned his gaze from Aria to someone at his right. Aria looked in the direction of his gaze and saw an old man dressed in grey robes. Aria glared at him. "Who are you?" Gandalf just smiled at her.

"I am Gandalf the Grey. Child, you must calm yourself. Nothing as been done to you," he said gently. Aria looked at him like he grew another head.

"Calm myself?" she asked loudly. "How am I suppose to be calm when I am in a place I never even heard of before and a dude with pointy ears mutilated me?" All of them were a little confused as to her choice of words. Aria sighed and squeezed her eyes shut willing the tears away. She had cried enough the last few days. Tears in this situation were just a sign of weakness and she need to be strong. Aria took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes and looked at the old man. "Look, I just want to go home." Gandalf walked over to her slowly and placed his hand on her shoulder. Aria was still upset but she had calmed herself figuring that yelling at them wasn't going to get her home any sooner.

"What is your name child?" he asked softly. Aria looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"Aria," she said as she suddenly felt very calm as she looked at him. Aria had a strange feeling of trust towards this man, and it scared her. The only people she ever truly trusted were her grandma and father and the feeling of trusting someone else was new to her. "Can you tell me how to get home?" Gandalf gave her a sad smile.

"You are home, Aria," he said. She frowned and shook her head.

"This isn't my home!" she exclaimed as she pulled away from his hand on her shoulder. Aria felt a headache coming on and she wasn't looking forward to the rest of the day. Gandalf sighed and glanced at Elrond who looked at the girl concerned.

"The pendant you wear is that of an elleth from Imladris named Marwen," Gandalf said as he stepped closer to her. Aria's eyes widened at her mother's name and she clasped her pendant in her hand. "She has been missing for nearly thirty years and you carry her eyes." Aria shook her head.

"I don't believe you!" she yelled before she took off running out of the room.

"Aria!" Elrond called but she paid him no mind. "She will run into the forest and once she leaves the boarders, she will be subject to the evils that wait there." Legolas stood.

"I will get her," he said. The other two nodded and Legolas quickly left the room.

* * *

Aria ran down the stairs and towards the archway. She could feel the eyes of the elves on her. Aria ran out of the city and into the forest not bothering to stay on the path. She just wanted to get away. Aria ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore because of her tears. She stopped in a small clearing and kneeled down on the ground. She slammed her fists on the forest floor and groaned. Aria was tired of crying and she hastily wiped her face dry with the sleeves of her sweatshirt. She looked around the clearing and sighed. "Where the hell am I?" she asked herself quietly. "How in the world did I get here?" Aria reached into her pocket and pulled out the photo of her family. She smiled at the sight of their comforting faces but it soon fell when she heard someone approach.

Aria stood quickly and turned to come face to face with a blonde haired elf. She swallowed hard because as her light green eyes met the silver blue ones of the elf before her she felt as if everything was going to be alright. Aria mentally shook her head and told herself she was going crazy. "Lady Aria," he said his voice soft and quiet. "You should not run any further. There are great dangers that lay in wait outside the forest borders." He took a step to come closer to her and she stepped back. Legolas held up his hands to her. "I mean you no harm, Lady Aria. I only mean to assist you." Aria stood straighter and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You can assist me, by helping me get home." Legolas frowned.

"Lady Aria, you are home." Aria shook her head and turned away from him. A fierce wind wiped through the trees and pulled the photo from her hand. Aria shrieked and raced after the paper. Legolas watched as she reached for the parchment but missed. He saw it speed away but he quickly caught it. Legolas looked at the drawing and was amazed at how the artist captured each person in the drawing. He looked at the obviously pregnant woman and his eyes widened when he realized that it was Marwen. He had met her once many years ago, when he had traveled to Imladris with his tutor. Aria looked at him as he looked at the photo. She was surprised to see him look at it in wonder and somehow she felt her agitation towards him melt away.

"Can I have that, please?" she nearly begged. Legolas looked up from the drawing and saw the fear in her eyes, as if she thought he would take it from her. Legolas nodded and held it out to her. She quickly walked over to him and took the outstretched photo. "Thank you," she whispered as she put the photo back in her pocket.

"It is as if the artist captured their very souls," he said quietly. Aria shook her head.

"An artist didn't paint it," she said and Legolas looked at her waiting for her to explain. Aria felt her cheeks blush lightly under his gaze but she continued. "It's a photograph, taken with a camera." Legolas frowned and shook his head.

"What is a camera?" he asked quickly. Aria looked at him like he was crazy.

"You don't know what a camera is?" Legolas shook his head and Aria sighed thinking of a way to explain a camera. "A camera is a device that takes an image and puts it on film that you can put on paper for prints of the image and . . ." Aria trailed off at the confused expression on his face. "Never mind, it's too complicated to explain." She sat back down on the grass and sighed. Legolas stepped closer to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Lady Aria, you need to return to the city." Aria just shook her head as she looked up at his face.

"I need to go home. That's what I need to do."

"Gandalf said you are home and I believe him. That woman in the photo is your mother is she not?" Aria furrowed her brow but nodded. "I met her once when I was much younger." Aria was confused.

"Wait, how could you possibly have met her? She wasn't from here." Legolas sighed and sat down next to her.

"She was, Lady Aria. The woman in the photo is Marwen. That is your mother's name isn't it?" Aria could only nod and she looked away from him. "She is an elf and is from Imladris. Her parents, your grandparents sailed to Valinor after her disappearance fearing her dead." Aria closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"I want to go home. I want to go back to the old farmhouse and live out the rest of my life."

"Lady Aria," he began but Aria cut him off by standing.

"Stop! How is Imladris, a place I've never even heard of before, the home of my mother?" Legolas stood and looked into her eyes as once again the fire began to glow in them. "I certainly can't ask her. Hell, I've never even met her!" she yelled as she glared at him. Legolas frowned.

"What do you mean?" Aria shook her head.

"Nothing," she said before she turned and took off into the woods once more. Legolas sighed and caught up to her quickly. He grabbed her arm and stopped her from continuing. Aria looked at him and glared. "What?" she snapped but Legolas kept his hand on her arm and his eyes locked with hers.

"You are nearing the border. Once you step outside it, you will no longer be protected by the power of the elves." Aria sighed and closed her eyes. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Fine, lead me back so I can find this Legolas person and ask him to show me where he found me." Legolas smiled and let go of her arm.

"I am Legolas," he said. Aria looked at him and raised an eyebrow, but Legolas just kept smiling at her. "I found you not far from where we just were. If you wish it, I will gladly show you." Aria nodded.

"Thanks," she said as she looked at the trees around her and then back at the elf in front of her. Aria noted that he was not much taller than her, maybe an inch or two. Legolas held out his arm. Aria looked at his arm and then at him. Noticing her hesitation, Legolas took her left arm and laced it with his right arm. Aria looked at him and then shook her head as she followed along side him.

* * *

They walked in silence for the ten minutes it took them to get to the clearing, but it was a comfortable silence. Once they reached it, Legolas stopped just outside it. "This is where I found you, lying next to the stones." Aria nodded and unlaced her arm from his. She stepped into the clearing and walked over to the familiar looking stones. Aria kneeled down and looked over the larger of the rocks; however, the strange carvings were gone. Aria frowned and touched the rock, but nothing happened.

"I don't get it," she whispered. Aria turned and looked at Legolas and then back at the rocks with a frown. Legolas wished he had answers for her but the only ones who did were back in the city. He stepped closer to her and touched her shoulder. Aria looked up at him and he frowned when he saw the sad look in her eyes.

"Lady Aria, we should head back to the city. The sun is setting, and although there are very few dangers in this forest, it is still not safe to travel in the dark." Aria nodded and stood. Legolas once again laced her arm with his but as they walked Aria just looked at the path in front of them but nothing else. Legolas sighed to himself as they neared the archway. Gandalf and Elrond were waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Two chapters in one day! I'll update most likely on Tuesday so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so very much for the reviews! Keep them coming cause I love to know what you think! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

"Aria, you should not have run off like that," Elrond said as they once again entered his study. Aria sighed and sat down. She had no energy left and she just wanted to be alone. "If Legolas had not caught you when he did, you could have been hurt."

"Lord Elrond, I did not catch her. When I found her she was sitting in the forest. She came back willingly," Legolas said trying to defend her. He had no clue why, but he felt compelled to. Elrond just looked at Legolas and then at Aria.

"That may be true, but it was still foolish of you to run, Aria," Elrond said as he sat down in his chair. "Even though you may think what we tell you is false, it is not." Aria just nodded her head. Gandalf sighed and stepped closer to her chair.

"Aria, tell us the last thing you remember before you woke up here," he said gently. Aria sighed and closed her eyes.

"I was walking in the woods behind my house. Before my grandma died, she made be promise that on my 24th birthday I'd follow the path in the woods to a clearing. She told me that that was where my father met my mother," Aria said as she slowly opened her eyes to see all three of them looking at her intently. "I thought maybe that was where he had proposed to her, because how could he have met her in the middle of the woods when there wasn't' another house around for miles?" Anyway, I stepped into the clearing and it was just like any other clearing I'd seen, except there were several large rocks. One of the rocks had an inscription on it in a strange writing. I ran my fingers over the carvings and they began to glow. Then, there was like this force that knocked me back and I sat on the forest floor. I remember feeling dizzy and lightheaded before I passed out." Gandalf looked at Elrond and sighed.

"A portal. That was how Marwen was lost to us," Elrond said. Gandalf nodded and Legolas and Aria furrowed their brows. "Is today your 24th birthday?" Aria shrugged.

"What day is it here?" she asked.

"October the 24th," Gandalf said and Aria nodded.

"Today is my birthday." Elrond sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Why did your parents not travel with you?" he asked as he looked at her. Legolas looked at Aria and saw sadness flash in her eyes before she covered it quickly.

"My mom died while giving birth to me and my dad died fourteen years ago in an accident," she said quietly.

"So, you never knew your mother's true heritage?" Gandalf asked. Aria looked at the old man and shook her head.

"No, I never met her and my dad only told me that she was from a far away place." Aria paused and sighed. "My grandma told me that my father was going to take me to the clearing on my 24th birthday. Does that mean anything?" Gandalf nodded.

"Aye, that it does," Gandalf said. Aria furrowed her brow and stood. She walked passed Legolas and Elrond's desk and looked outside as she thought. After a moment she turned back and faced them.

"Does it mean that the portal couldn't have been opened until then?" she asked. Gandalf gave her a small smile and nodded. Aria sighed and closed her eyes. "The carvings were gone," she whispered and turned around. "I'm stuck here." Tears filled her eyes and she closed them tightly. Gandalf frowned and walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder but she kept her eyes closed as she willed the tears away.

"Come Aria. We will have a bath made ready for you. Are you hungry?" he asked. Aria shook her head and looked up at him.

"No." Gandalf sighed and nodded his head. Elrond looked at her, she was broken he noted and his stern expression melted to one of understanding. He stood and left the room to have maids fill the tub with hot water so she could bathe and rest. Gandalf patted her shoulder.

"Come then, we will let you rest." Aria nodded and followed behind him. She looked up at Legolas and he smiled at her but she didn't return it.

* * *

Before Aria walked into the bathroom, she put her photo on the nightstand next to the bed. She heard someone humming so she walked towards the open door. Aria opened the door and a girl elf leaning over the tub adding something to the hot water. The elf stood and smiled at Aria. "Good afternoon, milady. I am Nienna and I will be your attendant during your stay in Imladris," she said. Aria gave her a small smile and nodded. Nienna looked Aria over and furrowed her brow at her clothes. Aria tugged at the bottom of her sweatshirt and felt slightly uncomfortable. "Once you step into the bath, I shall have your attire cleaned for you. Until then, I have brought more appropriate dress for you to wear." Aria nodded her head. 

"Thanks," Aria said. Nienna could feel her tension and ushered her over to the tub.

"I will lay your nightdress on the bed for you to wear. Lord Elrond stated that you wanted to rest and I will see to it that you are not disturbed." Aria smiled at Nienna. Nienna was her height and for some reason, Aria felt at home with her.

"Thank you Nienna, and please call me Aria. Seeing as I'm going to be here for a while, we might as well get to know each other." Nienna nodded her head and smiled at Aria.

"Bathe and rest Aria. I shall see you in the morn." With that Nienna left the room and Aria heard her shuffle about in the bedroom before she heard the door softly click shut. Aria sighed and removed her dirty clothes and neatly stacked them on the floor. One thing she hoped for was clean underwear; she really didn't want to put her dirty ones back on. Aria lowered herself down into the water and sighed as the scent of lavender hit her nose. She sighed and ducked her head under the water and continued her bath.

* * *

Aria climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself in one of the towels Nienna left out for her. Then she towel dried her hair and picked up the brush left on the vanity counter. She walked into her room and saw a white nightgown and to her relief, underwear. Once she was dressed she saw a robe on the bed as well. She picked up the robe and draped it over the chair of the vanity and brushed out her hair. Aria sighed when she saw her reflection and her ears. She quickly sat down the brush and walked over to the bed. The sun was now gone and the moon shine brightly over the city. She laid down on the bed and pulled the blankets up over her body. 

She laid there for a long time, tossing and turning. Finally, after several hours she got up from the bed, wrapped the robe around her body and slid on the slippers that were next to the bed. Aria quietly left her room. She walked around the corridors and somehow found herself outside on a balcony looking over the city. Aria heard movement and looked over to her right. She saw a little boy looking over the city as well; however, he seemed even more troubled than she did. Aria walked over to him and he seemed to jump slightly. He smiled up at her and Aria couldn't help but smile back at him. It was then that she realized he wasn't a little boy, he was older, but much smaller than any of the others she had met. "Hi. You couldn't sleep either?" she asked as she sat down next to him. The man just looked at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"I could not milady," he said quietly. Aria nodded and looked over the city.

"My name is Aria. What is yours?" she asked as she looked back at him.

"Frodo." She could see a longing in his eyes and she realized he was away from home too.

"You are away from your home as well?" Frodo furrowed his brow.

"You are not from Rivendell?" Aria frowned and shook her head.

"Rivendell? No, I am from a place that is quiet far from here." Frodo nodded.

"As am I. The Shire is a great distance away and I fear in my heart that I shall never see it again." Aria felt her heart clinch. He had the same fear she had.

"I know how you feel Frodo." Frodo looked up at her waiting for her to explain. "I know I will never see my home again, but you may see yours." She gave him a smile and he returned it, but Aria noted it did not reach his eyes. They sat in silence a little longer until she heard him sigh.

"I hate to leave you, but I must." Aria looked at him as he stood. She smiled at him and nodded.

"It is quiet alright Frodo. You look as though you could use some rest. Try to sleep and know that you will someday again see your home." Frodo gave her a slight smile and turned. He made his way back inside and Aria looked back out of the city. Her heart ached for the small man, there was something more in his eyes than just missing his home and fearing never going back that much she could tell. But what it was that made him ache like that she had no clue.

Aria stood once more and began walking around once more. Soon, she found herself in a corridor with many paintings on the wall. She was looking at the details of one of the paintings when voices cut through the night air. Aria turned to her left and looked in the direction of the voices and saw a man standing in front of a statue holding a tray.

"The shards of Narsil. The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand.," a man with reddish blonde hair said as he raised a broken sword hilt and touched the blade. Aria saw him jerk his hand back and look at it. "It's still sharp." He looked to his right and hastily put the sword back on the tray. "But no more than a broken heirloom." He turned and walked away not bothering to pick up the sword from when it fell to the floor. Aria's brow furrowed and she took a step to pick it up when she saw another man doing as she intended to do

This man seemed different than the last, of course he looked much different with his darker hair and all but there was something more to him, something she wasn't certain of. She watched as he placed the sword back on the tray and as he placed his hand over his heart and stepped back from the statue. Aria heard another approach and saw a woman, rather an elf, but she was more beautiful than anyone she had ever seen in her entire life. More beautiful than an actress or model and Aria felt very inferior when she saw her. The elf's hair was dark as night and flowed over her white dress as she stopped behind the man.

"Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate," she said her voice soft. She found that to be trend amongst the elves. The man turned around and faced her.

"The same blood flows in my veins. The same weakness," the man said as his expression saddened. Aria furrowed her brow in confusion but continued to listen, even though she knew she should not.

"Your time will come. You will face the same evil and you will defeat it. A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn. Ú or le a ú or nin. (The Shadow does not hold sway yet. Not over you, not over me)." Her last sentence made no sense to Aria but she knew it was something important to them both as they left the corridor and went into the night. Aria stepped further into the corridor and looked at one of the paintings. It showed a man holding the broken sword in front of a dark and scary figure. Aria felt a chill down her spine and her body gently shook. She wrapped her arms around her and left the corridor hastily. Aria turned the corner and bumped into someone. She stumbled back and caught her footing.

"Excuse me," she said quietly and walked around the figure only to have them stop her by grabbing her arm. Aria looked up at the person and found it was Legolas.

"Lady Aria, are you alright?" Legolas asked. Aria nodded and withdrew her arm from his hand and quickly made her way down the hall. Legolas watched her retreating form and sighed before he turned and followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so very much for the reviews! Keep them coming because I love to hear from you. I got this chapter out a day earlier than I thought I would. I may not post tomorrow but I will do my best and try to get it up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 4 **

Aria walked down a set of stairs and found herself in a sitting area. She frowned and quickly left the sitting area and went into a small garden. Aria sat down on a bench and looked over the many flowers and plants in the garden. She sighed and raised her hand to her pendant and played with the stone as she turned her attention from the flowers to the moon high in the sky. Aria heard someone coming and looked over to her left. "Legolas, please leave me be. I am fine," she said as she let go of her pendant and stood to leave the garden.

"If you were alright, you would not be wondering around Imladris alone and looking as though you were lost," he said gently. Aria stopped and turned around to face him. Legolas stepped closer to her. "I can understand how this all is strange and different to you, Lady Aria, but you must accept it. Imladris is where you belong, and from what I understand your parents were going to bring you here on your 24th birthday." Aria closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Lady Aria," he began again but Aria cut him off once more.

"Aria, my name is Aria. I am not a lady." Legolas smiled at her but she once again did not return it.

"Aria, you must understand that this is where you are meant to be." Aria nodded.

"I understand that now, I truly do. I know that I will never go back and that I will live here until the day I die," she turned and began to pace and Legolas smiled at her.

"_She has much to learn,"_ Legolas thought to himself.

"I'm still trying to figure out why I've changed. I mean my ears are different I have like super hearing and my sight has never been clearer." Aria stopped her pacing and looked at Legolas. "I just don't understand." Legolas took a step closer to her and Aria looked at him expecting him to answer her question.

"You are part mortal and part elf. When you were brought here, you took your proper form and have a choice of a mortal life or to sail to Valinor with our people when your time comes." Aria frowned.

"What?" she asked as she looked at Legolas.

"Elves are immortal," he paused when her eyes widened slightly. "They can only die of a broken heart or grief and by fatal wounds in battle."

"You're kidding me?" she asked quietly and Legolas furrowed his brow.

"I do not understand." Aria sighed and thought a moment and looked back at him.

"You are lying." Legolas shook his head.

"I am not, Aria. I do not lie for there is never a reason to." Aria brought her right hand to her forehead and Legolas stepped closer to her putting his right hand on her left shoulder. "You have had a long and trying day for anyone. Let me lead you to your chamber so you may rest." Aria lowered her hand and looked up at him. She nodded and Legolas linked her arm with his and led her through the corridor in silence once again. Legolas stopped outside the door and unlinked his arm from hers. Aria looked up at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry Legolas." Legolas smiled and shook his head.

"Take rest, Aria." Aria nodded and gave him a small smile. She had come to like his company because he was so patient with her and understanding.

"Will I see you in the morning?" Legolas looked at her and shook his head.

"I am afraid I will be in an important council with Lord Elrond, Gandalf and others tomorrow morning. The council is expected to run into the midday hour, but I will see you tomorrow and possibly briefly at breakfast." Aria nodded.

"Alright. Good night Legolas." Legolas smiled and bowed his head as she turned around and went into her room. Legolas sighed and turned down the hall to go to his own chamber.

* * *

Aria woke the next morning to a soft voice calling her name. She blinked and the smiling face of Nienna met her eyes. "Good morning Aria," Nienna said as she stood. Aria sat up and gave her a small smile. 

"Good morning," she said as she climbed out of the bed. Nienna brought out a light blue dress and Aria frowned. "A dress?" she asked and Nienna laughed and nodded her head.

"Of course, what did you expect?" Aria shrugged and turned to make the bed.

"Aria, I will do that after I help you dress." Aria shook her head and walked over to the other side and finished making the bed. Once she was done she looked up at Nienna who had her hand on her hip. Aria couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Nienna's face. Aria continued to laugh and only laughed harder when Nienna joined her. "Why are we laughing?" Aria shook her head and shrugged as her laugh died down.

"I don't know really, but it feels good to laugh." Nienna smiled at her and nodded her head. Nienna took Aria's hand and led her behind the dressing screen.

"Change and I will lead you to breakfast." Aria side and took the dress from Nienna and began to change her clothes. Soon Aria had on the beautiful, soft dress and sighed. Even though it was beautiful, she wished for nothing more than a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She stepped out from the dressing screen and smiled at Nienna.

"Nienna, are you certain this looks alright?" she asked and Nienna nodded and smiled at Aria.

"Come, let me fix your hair." Nienna sat Aria in front of the vanity and it seemed like the next thing Aria knew her hair was half up in a beautiful design and it was pulled away from her face and her pendant shined brightly.

"Wow, Nienna. It's beautiful, thank you." Nienna smiled and nodded her head. Aria stood and looked at her and gave her a nervous smile. "Well, shall we?" Nienna chuckled and nodded. They walked down the corridors and soon found themselves outside the dinning hall.

"This is where I leave you," Nienna said before she smiled and left. Aria looked into the door and took a deep breath. There were other elves, but there were also the two men she saw the night before as well as Frodo and four other small men, one seemed very old and frail. There were also shorter men that had long thick beards and they seemed very uncomfortable. Aria frowned when she didn't see Legolas right away but she stepped inside. Gandalf spotted her first and quickly made his way over to her. Gandalf smiled at her.

"Aria, it is good to see you this morning," he said with a gentle voice. Aria looked up and smiled, thankful for the familiar face.

"Good morning Gandalf," she said. Gandalf smiled at the strength he saw in her eyes, even though fear was evident in them.

"I am glad to see you are doing well." Aria smiled at him.

"I think I've pretty much accepted my fate, but I'm still not convinced." Gandalf nodded in understanding. Aria heard someone approach them and turned around to see Lord Elrond. Aria swallowed hard. She knew she had to apologize to him, but she didn't know how exactly. "Good morning, Lord Elrond," she said quietly. Elrond smiled at her and bowed his head. "I am sorry."

"What for?" he asked, knowing full well what she was apologizing for.

"For everything." He smiled at her and nodded.

"Your apology is accepted, now come. You must eat something." Aria nodded and smiled at Gandalf before she followed behind Lord Elrond. Elrond stopped in front of the man with dark hair that she had seen the night before. "Aragorn," he said quietly and the man bowed his head. When Aragorn stood his eyes stopped on Aria and then her pendant. Aria saw the questions clear in his eyes as his eyes moved to hers. Once his gray-blue eyes met her light green ones his eyes widened and looked to Elrond.

"**Lord Elrond, is she-?"** Aragorn asked quickly and Elrond raised his hand to stop him and he looked at Aria.

"**She is,"** Elrond replied quickly and Aria furrowed her brow and put her right hand on her hips, clearly annoyed that they were talking about her.

"You know, it isn't polite to talk about someone in a language they don't understand when you're right in front of them," she snapped before she crossed her arms over her chest. Elrond smiled at her and Aragorn looked at her in disbelief.

"Aria, let us sit," Elrond said as he motioned to an empty chair next to the dark haired elf she saw last night. Aria side and did as she was told. The female elf smiled kindly at Aria.

"Aur vaer (good morning)," she said to Aria and Aria furrowed her brow and sighed.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand you. I'm assuming you said 'good morning'?" she asked. The woman smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes. I am Arwen." Aria smiled at the kind smile Arwen gave her.

"I'm Aria." Arwen smiled and nodded her head before turning and looking at the person across from her. Aria looked up and noticed it was the dark haired man, Aragorn. Aria looked away from him and to the person sitting next to him. Aria then smiled when she saw Legolas. "Good morning Legolas." Legolas smiled at her. He was happy to see her in good spirits and the smile that graced her face.

"Good morning Aria," he said. "I am glad to see you well this morning." Aria nodded and smiled wider. Legolas returned her smile before the meal began.

After breakfast, Aria took to traveling around Imladris once more. She wanted to learn the corridors so she wouldn't get lost, but somehow she found herself lost._ "Great, now where am I?"_ she thought as she turned another corner. To her relief she spotted the painting she was looking at the night before. She walked into the corridor and suddenly she heard a raised voice coming from below. Aria walked over to the balcony's edge and saw a large group sitting in the area she came across the night before.

"Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" the reddish blonde haired man from last night said. Aria frowned and watched the scene unfold before her.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragorn said. Aria felt eyes on her and she looked around and met the cool gray eyes of Elrond, who she found was smiling at her before he looked back at the council. Aria couldn't help but smile and returned to watching the scene.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" the man asked. Suddenly, Aria saw Legolas stand and she looked at him.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," Legolas said venom clear in his voice. Aria was surprised to hear him so passionate.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" the man asked again with doubt in his voice. Aria frowned again.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas said. Aria's eyes widened.

"_What?"_ she thought to herself as she continued to watch. Frodo, the small man caught her attention. He seemed to be in some kind of pain and his eyes would stray to the pedestal in the center of the circle. Aria looked on the pedestal and frowned. A glimmer caught her eye and she was lost to what was happening in the meeting. She heard a dark voice call to her and she didn't like it. At first, she couldn't understand the words but it soon became clear.

"I can send you home," the voice hissed. Aria frowned. "I can do anything you wish, just take the ring and bring it to me and will give you everything your heart desires." Aria's frown deepened. She shook her head and backed away from the balcony.

"_No way. Not for a million dollars would I even thing of touching whatever that thing is,"_ she thought as she made her way down the stairs. She stepped up to hide behind one of the pillars when a small form caught her eye. "Are you suppose to be here?" she asked quietly. The form jumped and turned quickly to look at her. It was one of the small men and he shook his head as he raised his finger to his lips. Aria nodded and looked into the meeting. A fight had broken out and Aria frowned when she saw the pained look on Frodo's face as he stood and shouted.

"I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo yelled, but no one heard at first. Slowly the yelling stopped and all turned their attention to the small man. "I will take the Ring to Mordor... Though - though I do not know the way." Aria's heart dropped. Whatever that meant, she knew it was not good. She watched Gandalf walk over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said with a smile. Frodo gave a small smile back and turned to Aragorn as he began to speak.

"If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said before he stood and walked over to Frodo, and kneeled in front of him. "You have my sword." Aria's eyes widened and then her heart rate quickened when she saw Legolas step over to the small group.

"And you have my bow," Legolas said. Aria wanted to cry, he was leaving her.

"No," she whispered and the small man looked at her and frowned before looking between her and Legolas. Aria heard nothing more until the man with reddish blonde hair spoke.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one," he said. Aria looked at him and then at Frodo. Something made her feel uneasy about that man and Frodo. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Suddenly bushes moved and another small man came running up.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," he said as he crossed his arm over his chest. Aria looked at Elrond who seemed to smile.

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not," Elrond said. Suddenly the form in front of her jumped and another soon joined him running from the pillars.

"Oi! We're coming too!" yelled the one that was in front of her. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." The smaller of the two nodded.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing," he said with confusion on his face. Aria smiled.

"Well that rules you out, Pip," the first said. Aria frowned and before she knew what was happening she was standing in front of Frodo with everyone looking at her. Frodo smiled at her and she returned it.

"Hello Frodo," she said quietly. "Remember when I told you that you would see your home again?" Frodo nodded. "Well, I will join you on your mission and I will see to it that you return to your Shire." She heard someone laugh and she looked up and into the blue eyes of the first man.

"A she-elf?" he asked. Aria stood and looked at Elrond who was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She walked up to him and met his cool gray stare.

"Lord Elrond, I really have no idea what this quest is for but something in my heart tells me that I must help. Please, let me do this," she begged in a whisper.

"You have no training Aria. How can they protect you as well as the hobbits?" he asked just as quietly.

"I will train before we leave," she whispered feverishly. "Please I want to help him." Elrond could read no lie in her eyes. She spoke the truth and he knew she would find a way to join. He nodded and she turned back to the others and stood in between Gandalf and Legolas. Legolas looked down at her and then at Elrond with a frown, but Gandalf smiled for only he and Elrond knew that there was more to Aria than what she appeared to be.

"Ten companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond said. They all stood proud as a confused voice cut through the air.

"Great. Where are we going?"


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry that I've taken so long to update. I was finally able to finish this chapter and post it. I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE let me know what you think and thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 5:**

Gandalf and Lord Elrond led Aria away from the rest of the group and into his study. Aria suddenly felt she was back in high school and being taken to the principal's office. Lord Elrond motioned for her to sit down and she did as she was told. "Aria, I will not lie to you. I do not think that your decision to join the fellowship was wise. There is much you do not know about this world. You will face many evil and dangerous things on this journey," Lord Elrond said as he sat in his chair.

"Well, that I pretty much understood by the heated discussions everyone seemed to have over a piece of metal," Aria said but then she paused. "A piece of metal that speaks to you." Gandalf frowned and turned to face her.

"The Ring called you?" he asked and Aria looked at him.

"When I was in the balcony watching the meeting, I was watched Frodo closely because he looked like he was in some kind of pain. I noticed he was looking at the pedestal so I looked to see what it was. Then next thing I know I'm hearing this hiss like voice speak words I didn't understand and then someone tells me they can send me home, and all I have to do is bring the ring to them." Aria paused and shook her head as she looked at the wizard. "I'll never touch that thing. Not in a million years. I don't like the feeling I get when I look at it." Gandalf nodded and then looked at Elrond. After a moment of silence Aria spoke. "What is this quest for?" Elrond stood and walked around in front of his desk.

"It is to rid Middle Earth of the One Ring of Power," he said and took a deep breath before he continued. "Many, many years ago, it all began when the Great Rings were given to the beings of Middle Earth. Three to the Elves," he paused as he toyed the ring on his finger and Aria assumed that was one of them. "Seven to the Dwarf lords and nine to the race of men. However, the gifts of these rings were a deception and trickery for another ring was made. The Dark Lord, Sauron, forged the ring. The ring that would rule over all other 19 rings, the power of the Ring began to taken down the free lands and people of Middle Earth, but some us would not stand for it. An alliance was made between men and elves and a great war took place. The Dark Lord fell, however, his ring remained." A pained expression crossed the Elvin lord's face so Aria decided it was best not to ask too many questions. "The Ring is what keeps Sauron alive in this world and the dark forces are gaining strength as the Nazgul are in search of the Ring to bring it to their master so his life once again will be restored."

"What are the Nazgul?" Aria asked slowly taking in everything he just said. Gandalf cleared his throat and she looked at him.

"They were once great kings of men. They were the ones given the nine rings of power and one by one they fell into darkness," Gandalf said. Aria nodded and looked back at Elrond.

"So, on the journey we will be taking the ring where?" she asked. She must have missed something in the meeting because she didn't understand why they just didn't destroy it.

"Frodo is taking the ring to Mordor, the land of the Dark Lord to cast the ring into the fires of Mount Doom," Elrond said. "Only there can it be destroyed," he added at her confused expression. Aria nodded.

"So, where is Mordor?" she asked.

"A great distance away, and it will be a long, long journey full of many dangers and possible battles that we will face along the way," Gandalf said. Aria felt a little overwhelmed but she got herself into it and she wasn't about to back out that wasn't who she was. Aria stood and Gandalf and Elrond looked at her expectantly.

"If you think I'm backing out, you're wrong. I'm still going," she said and Gandalf gave her a sad smile and Elrond just looked at her. "Now if you'll excuse me I have much to learn and only two months to learn it in." Aria turned and left the two men in the room. She quickly made her way down the corridors and into her chamber. She smiled when she saw her jeans, t-shirt and hoddie folded nicely and laying on her bed. Aria quickly changed into her jeans and t-shirt and slid on her tennis shoes. "This is so much better," she said to herself as she took the various pins from her hair destroying the beautiful design Nienna created. She brushed out her hair and found her pony tail holder on the vanity. Aria's smile grew as she threw her auburn locks up into a ponytail before she quickly left the room in search of Legolas, she had something she needed to ask him.

* * *

Legolas sat with Aragorn in the library talking over the possible paths Gandalf would lead them on when he heard someone approaching, but he paid no mind until the soft footfalls stopped next to their table. Aragorn was the first to look up and he looked at the new arrival strangely. Aria just gave him a small smile before she turned to Legolas who was looking at her with a smile on his face. "Excuse me for interrupting, but may I speak with you, Legolas, for just a moment?" Aria asked. Legolas nodded and motioned for her to sit with them. Aria hesitated and looked at Aragorn.

"Do not worry, milady, I will leave if you wish," Aragorn said as he went to stand but she stopped him.

"No, you can stay," she said quickly. Aragorn nodded and quickly took in her attire. Aria chuckled and shook her head before she sat down. "Legolas, I was wondering if you would be able to train me a little to defend myself for the journey." Legolas frowned, how could he have forgotten she volunteered to travel as well.

"Aria, are you sure that it is wise for you to journey with us? There will be-" Legolas started but Aria interrupted him, again.

"I am well aware of the dangers. Gandalf and Lord Elrond told me the story of the Ring and the dark past it has. I know that it will be a long journey, and I know that we will probably be forced to battle Sauron's forces. That is why I need your help," she paused and looked at Aragorn who was still staring at her. "And yours if your will to give it." Aragorn looked at Legolas who glanced at him.

"Milady," Aragorn began but Aria cut him off. She realized she like doing that a little too much.

"As I told Legolas, my name is Aria. It isn't 'milady' or 'Lady Aria' just Aria. Alright?" she said. Aragorn raised an eyebrow and she smiled at him and he slowly returned her smile.

"As you wish, Aria," he said with a smile. Legolas smiled sadly at Aria and she looked at him.

"Please Legolas, will you help me?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. Legolas nodded his head and sighed.

"If you must insist on accompanying us on this quest, then I will not let you go without being able to defend yourself if needed," he said. Aria smiled and leaned over to him and embraced him. Surprised Legolas glanced at Aragorn who smiled before he slowly wrapped his arms around her and returned her embrace. She pulled away and stood.

"We'll you show me a little now before dinner?" she asked. Legolas nodded and stood. They excused themselves from Aragorn and made their way out into the training field.

* * *

"The bow will take too long for you to learn, however, I do believe the long knives will be easy enough," Legolas said as he pulled two sets of long knives from the training room. Aria watched in awe at his grace of handling the weapons once he unsheathed a pair and held the handles out to her. She tentatively took the smooth wood in her hands and looked up at him. Legolas could read the doubt in her eyes. "Do not doubt yourself when you have not yet tried," he whispered to her. She smiled at him and nodded her head before she took a firmer grip on the handles. He turned and picked up the other pair and then turned to face her. "Now, take your stance." Aria had no clue what he was talking about so she just stood there holding the knives. Legolas sighed and sat his down and walked over to her. "Keep your shoulder's straight," he said as he squared her shoulders. "You are holding them wrong. Keep your grip strong but not too tight." He adjusted her grip. She nodded and did her best to ignore the tingling in her hands. "Now, your feet should be even with your shoulders for balance."

"Okay, like this?" she asked as she shifted her position. Legolas looked her over and nodded. "Alright, now let's get to work." Legolas chuckled and picked up his knives.

* * *

Aria swung around and blocked Legolas' attack. He had helped train her for a month but she still wasn't getting everything down. Legolas swung one of his knives and stopped right before he would have pierced her stomach. "You keep yourself too open," he said. Aria pushed off of him and grunted. Thanks to Arwen, she now had some leggings and several tunics and boots that were easier to move in then her tennis shoes. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear that had come free from her braid. Legolas stepped up to her and moved her arms so her right would block a blow from above and the other so the other knife would block the blow that would have killed her. "You have two blades and you must keep your guard up at all times." Aria looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"Okay," she said quietly. Legolas stepped away and they began once more. They went back and forth, and it was obvious to any observer that Legolas was holding back. Aria swung around once more and blocked his attack from above as well as the same one she had missed before. Legolas gave her a small smile and she returned it before she shoved him off and swung at him. He, however, had no problems blocking her attack. The continued their sparing for a little longer before a voice called their practice to a halt.

"Aria, Legolas! Come, Lord Elrond will not be happy if you miss another meal," Aragorn called from the pathway. Legolas looked at Aria who nodded and sheathed the knives to her back. Lord Elrond had given her a pair of her own and for that she was very thankful. Legolas sheathed his knives as well and followed up next to her. The two joined Aragorn on the path and Aria smiled at him. "How is training going?" Aria sighed and looked at Legolas who smiled at her.

"Well enough. Although, I am not certain if she will be completely ready for our journey," Legolas said.

"What I'm weak on we can practice during our journey," Aria offered and Aragorn nodded as did Legolas, although he seemed more distant. Soon they arrived at the dinning hall and Aria sat next to Arwen as always and across from Legolas. However, this night the other man, Boromir Legolas had told her his name was sat to her left.

"Lady Aria, do you still intend on making the journey to Mordor with the rest of us?" Boromir asked after taking a sip of his wine. Aria finished chewing and swallowed before she turned and looked at him. Light green met blue and she nodded.

"Very much so, Lord Boromir," Aria said. She had taken to proper speech in front of others besides Legolas, Aragorn, and Frodo, she had to in order for the weird looks to stop.

"Really, even though your training is lacking." Aria looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Lacking in what exactly?" she asked. Now all eyes that were in ear shot were on the pair. Boromir chuckled and took another sip of his wine before he looked at her again.

"Lacking in strength, delivery, and aim." Aria glared at him and turned away from him and met the silver-blue eyes of Legolas. Legolas was angered by Boromir's words, but obviously not as angered as Aria. When her eyes met his Legolas took a sharp breath when he literally saw flames in her eyes.

Aria felt odd, yes she was angry, but she felt like she was on fire. Her hands were hot and she looked down to see her palms glow red. Aria's eyes widened and she quickly stood from the table as she clasped her hands together. "Excuse me," she said before she ran from the dinning hall. Legolas went to go after her when Gandalf stopped him.

"Legolas, I will go after her," Gandalf said as he left the room and soon found her in her room. "Aria," he said as he walked inside her room. The door was left open slightly but he knocked as he stepped in. Aria was in the washroom and had her hands soaking in cool water that was left in the basin. Gandalf walked over to her and pulled her hands from the water. He looked them over and saw that they were still red and warm to the touch. Gandalf looked into her eyes and saw that she had been crying but the flames were slowly dying.

"Gandalf, what is happening to me?" she asked quietly. Gandalf shook his head.

"It is not my place to say for I am not fully certain of the matter myself," he said to her gently. "Just calm yourself and try not to linger on your anger." Aria nodded and closed her eyes and thought of calming things like the times she shared with Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam and the stories they told her of the Shire. Their stories always seemed to calm her. Soon, the burning sensation left her hands and she opened her eyes and looked at her palms that finally looked completely normal. She dried her eyes and looked back up at Gandalf who smiled at her. "It is alright, child. We will find out more very soon." Aria frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Lord Elrond will want to speak with you soon because of these new developments." Aria's frowned deepened, she was confused and for the first time in nearly a month she wished she was home again.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I don't think it's my best but I was in a hurry to post another one because I'm not sure I'll be able to update soon. So, let me know and thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 6:**

Gandalf led Aria through the corridors and into Elrond's study. Aria sighed as she once again entered the room. It seemed to her that if she wasn't on the training field she was in here or in her chambers. "Aria, wait here and I will go get Lord Elrond," Gandalf said. Aria nodded and walked over onto the balcony and stepped outside. She looked over the railing and sighed as the wind gently whipped around her. Aria heard someone come up behind her. She turned around and looked at Gandalf and Elrond as they entered the room. Aria went back inside.

"Lord Elrond," she said as she stopped in front of him. He looked at her and sighed. "Do you know what is happening to me? Why did my hands grow hot and red when I became angry? And why did it start now?" Elrond shook his head.

"All I can tell you is that there are powers you possess given to you by your mother. I do not know much of them only that they are connected to your emotions. The only other to possess those powers was your grandfather, Armondel, and unfortunately he has already sailed," Elrond said. Aria frowned.

"You know nothing else?" she asked. Elrond sighed took her hands into his and put the palms up.

"The power comes from within and expels from your hands. With anger comes fire, with sadness comes wind, and with fear comes water and ice. You can control the expulsion of your powers but it is like holding them at bay. You also have the power to heal, but when you use your healing power your energy is drained depending on the severity of the injury. So if you need to use it, use it wisely," Elrond said. Aria pulled her hands away and looked at them.

"I have these powers even though I am a half elf?" she asked as her gazed left her hands and then went to Elrond, who smiled at her.

"Even half elves are given graces and powers of the elves," he said. Aria smiled at him and nodded her head. "For now, I would keep this knowledge of your powers between the three of us. I do not think it wise to share this just yet." She nodded again and looked at Gandalf. He smiled at her and she returned it before she rubbed her hands together.

"I won't tell anyone," she said. "If you will excuse me, I have to meet Legolas and Aragorn for more training." They nodded and Aria quickly left the room. She was walking in the corridors and she quickly made her way out to the training field to see both Legolas and Aragorn talking quietly. From what she could hear it was in Elvish and she had yet to learn any of it. "Sorry I'm late," she said as she stopped next to the pair that had stopped talking when they saw her approach.

"Aria, are you alright?" Legolas asked as he stepped over to her. He took her hands in his and examined the palms of her hands. He had seen them glow and became alarmed. Legolas looked up into her eyes relieved to see the flames gone. "What happened?" Aria felt her cheeks grow warm at the concern in his eyes and she quickly took her hands from his and looked away from his eyes. Legolas stiffened at her sudden movements but kept his eyes on her.

"I am fine, Legolas. It is something that I have spoken with Lord Elrond and Gandalf about and all is well," she said as she looked back into his eyes. At the doubtful look he gave her she put her hand on his shoulder and felt his muscles tense beneath her hand. "Trust me, I would tell you in a second if I did not make the promise not to," she whispered, although something told her Aragorn heard her. Legolas sighed and nodded his head as Aria lowered her hand from his shoulder.

"I do not see a need to continue your training today. We can continue once again tomorrow after the morning meal," Legolas said. It was obvious to both Aragorn and Aria that Legolas was upset with her. Aragorn seemed to have a better understanding of Legolas' thoughts because he had an understanding look on his face where Aria stood confused.

"Alright," she said as Legolas stepped around her and walked out of the field and down the path back into the city. Aria swallowed hard and looked at Aragorn. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked feeling as though her heart was just ripped out. Aragorn sighed and shook his head.

"He just has much on his mind these days. He worries about his father, his home and other things," Aragorn said with a look in his eye that Aria couldn't quite read. Aragorn gave her a small smile and she returned it as she nodded her head and they left the field and went back into halls. They stopped outside her room and said their good byes before Aria went inside and sat down at her vanity. She looked at her reflection and sighed before she undid her braid and brushed out her hair. Once she was done, Aria stood and walked out on her balcony. The sun was once again setting on Imladris and she looked down at the trees not far from where she stood. Aria then noticed Legolas walking into the trees. Aria frowned and quickly turned and left her room.

She followed the same path she saw Legolas walk down and found him not far sitting in a tree with his eyes closed, as if he was reflecting on something. "Legolas?" she asked quietly and he quickly looked down at her. "Legolas, are you alright?" Legolas looked away from her and up into the canopy of trees.

"I am fine, Aria. I just came here for some peace," he said. Aria knew she shouldn't have followed him, but now she felt even more unwelcome.

"Oh, alright, I was just checking on you." Aria turned and began to walk down the path. She left the small wooded area and up the path. Aria was nearly inside when a hand grasped her arm. She turned around and her eyes met Legolas' eyes. "Legolas?" she asked. He just looked at her and it seemed like he was going to tell her something before Merry and Pippin came running in between them laughing. Aria's eyes moved and followed the hobbits.

"Come on Pippin!" Merry said as they ran through the garden and into the darkness of the buildings. Aria chuckled quietly as she shook her head and looked back at Legolas who was still looking at her.

"Aria, I'm sorry for earlier. I have had much on my mind and I did not mean to be terse with you," he said. Aria smiled at him.

"I understand Legolas," she said and she took his hand and gently squeezed it. "You are my friend Legolas, and always remember that if you need me, I'll always be here." He smiled at her and nodded before he escorted her to her room for the night.

* * *

The day had finally come, and Aria was nervous beyond compare. She hadn't slept the night before because she wasn't tired and at that moment she was strapping her knives to her back. Aria was dressed in black pants that Arwen had made for her that were cut like her jeans but of a strong material that would keep her warm and cool. She was dressed in a silver-grey long sleeved under tunic and a thicker dark green over tunic and her hair in a tight braid that Nienna had done for her earlier that morning. Once she had her knives securely on her back she picked up her picture from the vanity. As she looked at it, she smiled and clasped her hand around her pendant. There was a knock on her door and she let go of her pendant and tucked the photo in her tunic. "Come in!" she called and the door opened to reveal Nienna.

"Aria, it is time. You must join the others," she said. Aria sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay," she said as she took one last look at her room and quickly left and followed Nienna. The others were standing at the entrance waiting for her and she quickly joined the group. As Lord Elrond began the good byes Aria couldn't focus she just looked ahead into nothing until it was time for them to leave. She gazed at Elrond and gave him a small smile before she filed out along with the others and began the journey to Mordor. Elrond sighed and said a silent prayer that they all would return safely.

* * *

They had been traveling for a week and were camping for the night near a forest's edge. They lit a small fire but would douse it as soon as the sun disappeared. Aria was sitting off from the others and looking off into the country side. She could feel her powers inside her now and she was scared she would somehow hurt someone if she got too close to them. "Miss. Aria," a voice said from behind and she turned and smiled at Sam.

"Yes Sam?" she asked. Sam smiled and handed her a plate of food. She took it and smiled again. "Thanks Sam." Sam nodded.

"You should eat, Miss. Aria, even though you are an elf you got to eat." Aria smiled and nodded.

"I will." He nodded and turned around and went back to sit with Frodo who caught Aria's eye and she smiled at him. Aria stood to join the others taking her plate with her. She sat next to Merry and Gimli, the dwarf and ate in silence.

"Aria, after you finish I would like to practice with you a little more," Legolas said. Aria nodded her head and he walked away. Aria sighed, ever since that night her powers began he had became distant with her. She thought it was because she wouldn't tell him her secret, but something told her it was more.

"The elf never lets you rest does he lass?" Gimli asked as she took the last bite of her bread. She finished chewing and smiled at Gimli. He had taken to her surprisingly well, probably because she didn't have the bias Legolas did to him and she treated him fairly. Aria smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it now," Aria said with a chuckle and Gimli laughed his gruff laugh that always made her laugh harder. She stood and quickly made her way over to Legolas. Legolas looked at her as she walked over to him, and he sighed. He didn't want to do this but he had to make sure his assumptions were right. Aria stopped in front of him and offered a smile that he didn't return. Aria frowned and took a deep breath. "Where do you want to begin?" Legolas didn't speak he just drew his blades and began his attack. Aria drew hers quickly and blocked his first attack and pushed him off. "What is wrong with you?" she asked quickly before she blocked another attack. "Legolas!" she exclaimed. He was making her angry, first he was ignoring her for most of the journey and now he is drilling her. Aria felt her hands get hot and she knew her powers were flaring but Legolas did not stop his assaults so she had no time to calm herself. Legolas saw the flames grow in her eyes and he knew his assumptions were right. "Legolas stop!" she exclaimed but it was too late. Fire shot from her hands and consumed her blades and nearly hit Legolas but he jumped away quickly.

Aria dropped her knives and clenched her fists tightly and closed her eyes. She willed her anger away and after a moment calmed herself. Aria stood straighter once she felt her hands cool and looked at Legolas. He looked at her and she saw a slight satisfaction in his eyes. Aria frowned. "I knew you carried the powers," he said quietly. Aria's frown deepened and she glared at him. "Ever since that night when Boromir made you angry and I saw the flames in your eyes and your hands glow, I knew. Why did you not tell me?" he asked as he stepped towards her. She looked away from him and towards the camp only to see everyone watching the spectacle before them. Aria turned her attention back to him and felt her anger increase again but this time she was able to control her powers.

"Because I told you before, I promised not to tell!" she yelled. Aria picked up her knives and walked back to the camp as she ignored the questioning glances from the others minus Gandalf and laid down on her bedroll. She wasn't tired but she didn't care, she'd fake it if she had to. She wasn't going to speak to anyone for the rest of the night, maybe even the rest of the journey.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I hope you all aren't angry with me for not updating for so long. Believe me I've been wanting to post forever, but I never had any time to finish this chapter. I just finished it and posted it as soon as I saved it. I hope you like it and I will do my best to post another tomorrow and more during the week, but life is really crazy right now and things aren't doing so good so my time is limited.

Anyway, thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Gandalf looked at Aria and then walked over to the Elvin prince with a frown on his face. Legolas looked at the wizard and immediately felt ashamed. "I was wrong to do what I did, Gandalf," he said quietly. "But she would not tell me and I knew. I have known since the night Boromir angered her." Gandalf sighed and nodded his head.

"I understand, Legolas, but you should have confronted her privately. Not force her to battle with you and anger her enough so she is unable to control her powers," Gandalf said. Legolas sighed and looked over at the others who, with the exception of Aragorn, were whispering amongst themselves and glancing at Aria.

"You are right Gandalf." Gandalf nodded and turned away.

"Keep watch tonight while the others rest. We need your Elvin eyes this night." Legolas nodded and Gandalf joined the others ushering them all to rest because they would wake before the dawn. After everyone had settled in for the night Legolas looked back at the camp and glanced at Aria's bedroll but found it empty. He frowned and glanced around but did not see her near the camp. He looked into the forest and saw her not far into the woods. Every fiber in his being told him to go to her, but he had to keep watch and he felt no danger near so she would be safe.

* * *

Aria had moved from the camp after the others had fallen asleep. She sat amongst the trees and looked at the photo of her parents and grandma lit by the moon. After a moment she tucked the picture in her tunic and sighed as she rested her head against the tree. Aria was still angry with Legolas, but she could understand. On some sick level she could understand why he did what he did. She wouldn't tell him of her powers, and he already knew. He just wanted to hear the words from her to confirm what he knew, but she wouldn't give him that. Aria looked over to where she last saw him, and there he stood at the top of the hill scanning the country side for any danger that was headed their way. Aria closed her eyes when she felt the tears come.

For some reason, all she wanted to do was run to him and tell him everything. She wanted to tell him all of her frustrations and fears because of the journey and of her new powers. He was her friend and as much as she hated to admit it, she needed him. Aria sighed again, before she laid against the tree and tried to rest.

* * *

Aria woke with a start. She sat up from against the tree and looked around her. She felt something but she couldn't see anything. It was some kind of force, with great evil around it. Aria stood and looked towards the camp and then she realized it was the ring. _"I hope Frodo is doing alright,"_ she thought as she sighed and walked towards camp. It was a few hours before the dawn and she slowly made her way back to camp. The others would be waking soon and she rolled up her bedroll and walked over to Bill. She smiled at him and ran her hand down his neck and smiled at him. "Hello Bill," she whispered. He neighed and nuzzled Aria's shoulder. She smiled and turned around and nearly jumped from her skin when she saw Legolas standing directly behind her. Aria glared at him and tried to step away from him only to have him counter each step she took. Aria looked him in the eye and sighed heavily. "Let me pass, Legolas," she said her voice quivering slightly. Legolas shook his head.

"Aria, I am sorry," Legolas said. "I am a fool and I was wrong to do that to you. I just wish for you to understand why I did as I did." Suddenly a great wind whipped around the both of them and Aria let go of the tears she had been holding in and fell into his arms wrapping her arms around him. Surprised by her tears he just stood there for a moment not certain what to do. Aria just wanted him to hold her for a minute, just so she felt a little surer of herself and that she wasn't going crazy. Legolas sighed and wrapped his arms around her, even though he felt slightly uncomfortable. Once his arms wrapped around her another gust whipped around them and Aria clung onto his shoulders as she felt air rush from her hands and around them. Legolas responded by pulling her closer to him when the wind whipped around them. "Aria," he whispered but she continued to cry. He took a deep breath and sighed. "No dhínen (be silent)," he whispered into her ear. "Im sí gen anno dulu (I am here for you). Avo 'osto nad, garo estel ned nin (do not be afraid, have trust in me)."

Aria had no idea what he was saying to her but she felt herself calm. After a moment she pulled away and looked at him. He gave her a small smile and she wiped her face dry with her hands as she moved completely from his arms. "Legolas, why did you do it?" she asked. Legolas' silver blue gaze held steady with her light green one.

"I wanted you to tell me. I wanted you to trust me enough to tell me what I already knew." Aria saw no hesitation or lie in his eyes and she frowned.

"I would have eventually. Lord Elrond and Gandalf made me promise not to tell anyone. You have no idea how hard it was for me not to tell you. You were the first person I trusted and you are my friend and I care about you." Legolas nodded.

"I know and I realize how wrong I was that is why I came to you before I woke the others. You are my friend as well, Aria, and I do not want to lose you." Aria smiled at him, took his hand, and gently squeezed it.

"You won't, Legolas, just as long as you never do that to me ever, ever again." Legolas smiled and nodded his head. Aria let go of his hand and they went over to the others and began to wake them to begin their journey once again.

* * *

They had been walking all morning and no one outside of Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf spoke to Aria, but as they stopped for a small break Pippin came up to her and was looking at her hands. "How come you don't have blisters on your hands?" he asked. Aria looked up at him and furrowed her brow before she quickly looked to Gandalf who nodded. Aria sighed.

"Gandalf, would you tell them?" she asked and Gandalf gave her a small smile. Everyone looked at Gandalf expectantly and Aria looked away from then and at her hands.

"Aria has a gift of powers that are connected to her emotions. Legolas had angered her and triggered her powers. With anger comes fire that is why you all saw flames shoot from her hands," Gandalf said. They all looked at Aria and all had a look of understanding on their faces. "Now, this in no way affects her ability on this journey. In a way it actually may be beneficial." Aria smiled and looked up from her hands and at the wizard who gave her a small wink.

"You mean she can make fire and things come from her hands?" Pippin asked. Aria looked at him and nodded.

"My mother and my grandfather were the only ones known to have this gift, and I was fortunate to inherit the same gift from them," Aria said.

"What are the different things you can do?" Merry asked as he sat down next to her. She smiled at him before she answered.

"Well, when I am angry fire forms, when I am sad wind forms, and when I am afraid water and ice form. I really don't know what else I can do. So far, only fire and wind have developed fully. I am able to control fire somewhat, but wind is still new." Gandalf frowned slightly when she mentioned that wind had formed. She had not told him that it had come to her. Merry nodded and smiled at her. Aria purposely left out the fact that she could heal because she didn't know if that power had kicked in yet. After a moment of silence Gandalf stood.

"It is time we continue. We have much ground to cover before the sun sets," he said. Everyone gathered everything and Aria stood and brushed off her bottom. She bent over to pick up her sack to put it back on Bill when a hand reached out and grabbed it from in front of her. She looked up and met the cool blue eyes of Boromir. Aria swallowed and kept her face neutral as she stood. She had not talked much to the man since the night he insulted her and she wondered what else he had to say to her.

"Aria," he said quietly and she kept her eyes locked with his. "I know we have not taken to one another as we should. I would like to apologize for my behavior towards you. I know that I was wrong for doubting you." Aria raised an eyebrow.

"Does this apology come from the news of my powers or is it genuine?" she asked. Boromir looked surprised but sighed.

"It is genuine, Aria. I have meant to speak with you for some time, but there has never been a free moment to do so." Aria nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Your apology is accepted Boromir. I just hope you learn to understand that not all great fighters are large in size or of great physical strength," she said before she took her bag and nodded her head at him. Boromir smiled at her and watched as she walked over to Bill and tied her bag onto him with the others.

Legolas stood back and had watched as Boromir talked with Aria and then as she gave him a smile Legolas turned away slightly agitated after watching them. Aragorn looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow. "What has you troubled my friend?" Aragorn asked and Legolas looked at him and shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing," Legolas said as he turned and soon followed behind Gandalf as they began to make their way once more. Aragorn smiled and shook his head before he fell instead with the others and took the rear of the group and pulled Bill along.

* * *

Aria lost track of the days they traveled. It was mid-day and they had stopped before they were going to take the passage south through the Gap of Rohan to rest and get a little bit of something to eat. Aria sat next to Frodo while Sam was fixing Frodo's plate. "How are you doing Frodo?" she whispered to him as they watched Merry and Pippin talk Boromir into working with them on their sword work. Frodo looked up at her and gave her a sad smile.

"As well as can be expected," he said. Aria nodded and looked down at him.

"If you need anything, you know you can always talk to either me or most definitely Sam. Something tells me that the two of you are going to play the biggest role in this quest." Frodo sighed and nodded his head but laughed quietly when Sam handed him plate and they returned to watching Boromir, Merry and Pippin.

"Two, one, five. Good! Very good," Boromir said. Aria looked over at Aragorn who was smoking his pipe before she stood and left Frodo and Sam to themselves.

"Move your feet," Aragorn said and Aria walked over to where Gandalf was sitting with Gimli. Legolas walked past her but paused long enough to smile at her. She returned his smile and he quickly went up on a rock and looked out into the distance.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf! We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome," Gimli said. Aria frowned at the worried look Gandalf gave Gimli and she studied the wizard more closely.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf said. Aria felt something strange. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like something was coming right at them and fast. Aria quickly joined Legolas and saw a dark cloud moving towards them.

"Legolas?" she asked quietly but he didn't answer and kept his eyes focused on the moving cloud. She heard a ruckus and laughing but she kept her eyes on the cloud.

"What is that?" she heard Sam ask and she shook her head.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said. Boromir stood with the other hobbits next to Aragorn and swallowed hard.

"It's moving fast. Against the wind," he said. Aria felt Legolas tense beside her.

"Crebain from Duneland!" Legolas exclaimed and Aria furrowed her brow and looked at him until she heard Aragorn shout.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled as he gathered the others to hide. Aria felt rooted, she didn't know what to do until she felt a hand grab hers and pull her under the bushes. Whoever it was held her close and as the birds flew around the lot of them. Aria looked over her shoulder and at Legolas. His eyes were cast above them and Aria frowned when she felt her heart begin to race. She took a deep breath and turned her attention back to the sky. Soon, the birds had disappeared and they all came out from their hiding places. Legolas helped Aria from under the bushes and kept his hold on her hand as they both turned to Gandalf as he spoke.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras," Gandalf said. Every looked up at the enormous mountain and Aria gripped Legolas' hand a little tighter as she looked at the snow covered peak and she made a silent prayer that everyone would make it through.

* * *

They climbed and climbed and Aria walked next to Legolas. They walked in silence and Aria was still confused as to why being around him suddenly made her heart quicken. "I like the fact that I don't sink in the snow," Aria said with a smile as she decided to just ignore her rapidly beating heart. Legolas chuckled and glanced at her before he turned his attention ahead.

"Yes, we can move more quickly than the others through the snow," he said. Aria nodded.

"That's true, and it's another perk that we don't feel the cold." Legolas looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He had become used to her strange phrases, but sometimes she still confused him. Aria felt his eyes on her and she looked at him. She couldn't help but chuckle at his expression and rolled her eyes. "I mean it's another advantage." Legolas smiled at her and she laughed quietly.

"Thank you for the clarification." Aria smiled and nodded her head. She was about to speak again when they heard someone fall. They stopped and turned around.

"Frodo!" Aragorn said. Aria went to go down to him but Legolas put his hand on her forearm and kept her there. She watched as Frodo seemed panicked as he looked for something. Boromir bent over and picked up the gold chain with the ring hanging from it. Aria could once again feel the evil come off the ring and she suppressed the urge to shiver and watched carefully. "Boromir." They heard Aragorn say and Aria leaned over to Legolas.

"The ring is too powerful for him," she whispered. Legolas looked at her. "Its call is great to him." Legolas frowned and turned back and looked at the small group.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing," Boromir said. Aria frowned.

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn said. Boromir seemed to snap out of a trance and slowly walked over to the pair and hands the ring to Frodo, who takes it quickly.

"As you wish. I care not," Boromir said before he laughed and ruffled Frodo's hair and joined the others once again as they made their way up the mountain.


	8. Chapter 8

I finally updated! I hate not updating as often as I like to! Grrrr! Okay, enough venting. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so very very much for the reviews! I love to hear from you so as always, keep them coming because you guys are the best!

NOTE: I didn't proof read and I noted a few errors after I had posted so I fixed them! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothings associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 8 **

The snow was falling at an alarming rate and it reminded Aria of the bad snowstorms they used to get when she was little and how school would be closed for several days because of the snow drifts that covered the building. Aria and Legolas moved through the snow easily enough and she felt terrible for the small hobbits and Gimli, who seemed to be having the hardest time fighting their way through the snow. Legolas squeezed her shoulder and she looked over at him, but she had to shield her eyes from the snow. "I'm going ahead, keep your eyes on the others," he said to her. Aria nodded and Legolas walked ahead of the group and Aria noted a few glares from Boromir and Aragorn who were waist deep in snow and a hobbit on each shoulder. Legolas stopped towards the edge and listened. "There is a fell voice on the air," Legolas said to everyone and Aria and the others stopped to listen.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf exclaimed as the mountain shook and boulders fell towards the group. Aria moved back towards the wall of the mountain with the others.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled over the roaring of the snow and rocks.

"No! Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" Gandalf said as he moved to the edge of the cliff. All of them could feel the struggle for control by the two wizards, the air was heavy with their magic and Aria's heart was racing quickly. Suddenly, lighting struck the top of the mountain and snow and rocks came crashing down on the group. Aria felt like she was suffocating under all the snow but somehow, she managed to get herself out of the snow only to see everyone else out of the snow and talking. She shook her head to rid it of the snow and watched the scene in front of her.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled. Aria sighed and pulled herself completely from the snow.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Aragorn yelled back. Aria was confused but continued to listen.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria," a snow covered Gimli suggested. Aria looked at Gandalf and saw a faint shadow cast over his face. She frowned and Gandalf took a deep breath.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide... Frodo?" he asked. Everyone waited nervously for Frodo's decision. Aria saw slight hesitation in his eyes but he looked at Gandalf.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo said. Gandalf nodded.

"So be it," he said before they turned around and began to make their way back down the mountain side. Legolas walked next to Aria as they followed the others taking up the rear of the group.

"Legolas, why didn't Gandalf want to go into Moria?" she asked as they stopped outside a small cave and the others went inside and away from the blowing snow. Legolas looked at Aria and shook his head.

"I am not certain, but I myself am not looking forward to going into the mines," he said. Aria frowned.

"But I thought you said that your home in Mirkwood was a cave." Legolas smiled.

"Yes it is a cave, but it is different than the dwarf mines. My home has many windows and balconies where the dwarf cities are in complete darkness." Aria suppressed a shiver at the tone of his voice and the words he conveyed.

"No natural light?" He shook his head. "This will be fun," she said quietly but Legolas caught it and couldn't help but chuckle. Aria smiled at him before he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let us join the others and get out of the wind." Aria nodded and went inside to see Boromir and Aragorn trying to start a fire and the hobbits shivering. Aria walked over to the two men and kneeled down next to them.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Aragorn sighed.

"The branches we were able to find are to damp to take the sparks," he said. Aria nodded and held out her right hand and focused. The two men looked at her oddly but soon they started to see her hand glow red. They looked at each other and then at Aria's hand. Slowly a small stream of fire made its way from her hand and concentrated on the sticks until they took to the flame and began to burn. Aria pulled her hand away and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes tight. Aragorn smiled at her. "When did you teach yourself to control it?" Aria took another deep breath before she looked at the man with a small smile.

"During the night I've been practicing, trying to draw them without my emotions. I haven't been able to control wind just yet and water and ice have yet to make an appearance so, fire is all I can control right now," she said as she stood. Aragorn nodded and all four hobbits hurried over to the small fire and happily took in its warmth. Frodo looked up at Aria with a smile, which Aria returned before she turned around to see Legolas looking at her. "What?" she asked and when he didn't answer she walked past him and sat down next to Gandalf. Gandalf smiled at her before he took out his pipe.

* * *

Legolas sat down near the edge of the cave just looking out into the stilled sky and thinking. When Aria started the fire, her normally white aura turned bright red and it had startled him to see that change in her. 

He heard someone approach and felt them sit down next to him. "What are you thinking about?" Aria asked as she looked off into the distance.

"Our journey ahead. We still have a great distance to cover," he responded as he looked at her. She nodded her head and Legolas smiled at her and just looked at her for a while. "When did you learn to control fire like that?" he finally asked and Aria looked at him.

"During the nights I couldn't sleep or when you all finally let me watch on my own. Gandalf had told me that with training I would be able to call on my powers without my emotions and so far I can control fire." Legolas nodded. Aria felt drained from using her powers and the others were sound asleep. "Would you hate me if I rested for a little while?" she asked. Legolas chuckled and shook his head.

"Nay, it is fine my friend." Aria smiled and stood from her spot. She walked over to her bed roll next to Frodo and laid down. Legolas watched her as her eyes unfocused and she soon was resting. He sighed and returned his attention to the night sky and waited for the dawn.

* * *

They had finished their decent easy enough and were walking towards a large cliff. Aria was walking behind Gimli and stopped when he did and looked at him. "The walls of Moria," he said. Aria looked up at the cliff and frowned. Yes they were large but they were more frightening than amazing. The others continued but Aria hesitated. Legolas turned back to her and held out his hand she took it and he frowned when her hand was damp. 

"Aria?" he asked as he pulled her closer and turned her palm up. A pool of water suddenly appeared. Aria looked at her hand and then up at Legolas. "What emotion brings water?" he asked as his eyes moved from her hand to meet her eyes.

"Fear," she whispered before she took her hand and shook the water from it. Legolas took her hands into his.

"Avo 'osto nad. Le na vellyn. (Don't be afraid. You are with friends)," he said softly to her and Aria suddenly felt a calm come from his hands into hers. Legolas looked from her eyes to their hands. It felt as if she was drawing from him. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like she was taking something from him. After a moment, the sensation stopped and he looked up at her, relived to feel the water from her hands gone. "Come. Let's hurry and catch up with the others." Aria nodded and they easily made their way over to the other side and quickly caught up to the others. They stopped near two trees and a smooth area in the rock.

_"_Well, let's see... Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight," Gandalf whispered as he turned to the sky and it seemed like he moved the clouds to let the moon shine down on them. Aria looked back at Gandalf and her eyes widened when she saw the carvings on the wall. "It reads: 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked and Aria smiled at him.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open," Gandalf said before he put his staff on the door. "Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!" he exclaimed but nothing happened. "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!" he tried again but nothing. Aria looked at Legolas and raised an eyebrow.

Gandalf kept trying and everyone became restless. Legolas stood near one of the trees, Merry and Pippin sat near the water next to Frodo and Boromir and Gimli sat off to the side. Aria walked over to a sad looking Sam who was talking with Aragorn. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill," Aragorn said as he tied the last bag from Bill. Aria scratched Bill's nose and then put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Bye bye, Bill," Sam said. Aria patted his shoulder and he looked up at her and gave her a sad smile.

"Go on, Bill. Go on. Don't worry Sam. He knows the way home," Aragorn said. Aria nodded in agreement.

"Horses are some of the wisest creatures Sam. You'll see him again," she said with a smile and Sam returned it before he turned from them and joined Frodo. Aragorn looked at her with a smile. "What?" she asked.

"You truly are Marwen's daughter," he said quietly. Aria raised an eyebrow. "Your mother had a way with horses, like all elves, but it was rumored that she had a deeper connection to all animals." He smiled at her before he returned to the group. His smile disappeared when he saw Merry and Pippin throwing stones in the water. Pippin was about to throw another when Aragorn stopped him. "Do not disturb the water," he whispered. All three including Aria looked at the water. Aria noted ripples in the water and furrowed her brow.

"Oh, it's useless," Gandalf said before he sat down on a large rock. Frodo stood and looked up at the door.

"It's a riddle. Speak 'friend', and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked as he looked at Gandalf.

"Mellon," Gandalf said and the doors opened. Aria walked over to Frodo and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I see who the smart male is out of this bunch," she whispered to him. Frodo chuckled and shook his head. Aria smiled glad she could loosen some of the burden on his heart but it was still heavy. They began to walk into the mines and a foul smell greeted them all. Aria felt like she was going to be sick but stayed right behind Legolas.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!" Gimli said with a large smile on his face, but Aria had a bad feeling about that place. Gandalf lit a stone on his staff and lit the area they were standing in. Aria gasped and covered her mouth as the rotten and decayed bodies of the dwarves and other things she couldn't quiet make out what they were but they were disgusting.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb," Boromir said.

"No! Nooo! NOOOO!" Gimli exclaimed and Aria felt her heart ache for him. Legolas rushed over to one of the corpses and pulled an arrow from the decayed chest.

"Goblins!" he said in a disgusted tone after he examined the arrow. He threw it on the ground and drew one of his arrows.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!" Boromir exclaimed as they all began to back out of the cave. Legolas walked up to Aria.

"Stay near me and be ready to battle if needed," he whispered to her and she just nodded her head because she didn't trust her voice to work. Suddenly, Frodo was pulled from the group of hobbits by a slimy tentacle from the water.

"Frodo!" Merry exclaimed and the group of hobbits turned and saw Frodo being pulled into the water. All three rushed over to him and began to pull on his arms. Merry slashed at the tentacle with his sword but more tentacles came up and knocked the three of them away.

"Frodo! Help!" Pippin yelled as the scurried back only to have him lifted completely away from them.

"Strider!" Sam and Frodo yelled at the same time. Aragorn turned and looked only to see Frodo being pulled away. Aragorn rushed out and began fighting the squid. All the others soon joined him, except for Aria who pulled the other hobbits to the door.

"Stay with me," she told them. "They'll save him." They just kept their eyes locked on the battle. Legolas rushed passed them and began firing arrows. Soon, and thankfully so, they were able to get Frodo from the squid and they ran into the mine. The squid came up from the water and pulled down the rocks blocking their only exit and leaving them in the dark. "That's just great," Aria said to herself before Gandalf lit the room with his staff.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf said. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Aria swallowed hard and looked at Legolas who gave her a reassuring smile even though he was uncertain of the dark as well. Gandalf began to make his way and soon they filed along behind him and made their way into Moria.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally updated! Thank you all so very much for the reviews! Sorry it took me awhile to update, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

They seemed to walk forever until Gandalf finally decided to stop for some rest and a bite to eat. Aria felt herself growing restless and denied the food Sam offered her. She distanced herself slightly from the group and stared off into the darkness. Aria wrapped her arms around her and sighed. Legolas watched her intently and felt Gandalf step up to him. "Have any other powers made their presence known?" he asked the elf in a whisper. Legolas nodded his head and looked at the wizard.

"Aye, they have. Water has begun to appear," Legolas said just as quietly. Gandalf nodded.

"When did they appear?" Legolas sighed and looked back at Aria.

"When we came upon the walls of Moria. The thought of going in overwhelmed her and she became afraid." Gandalf nodded. "The darkness is affecting her. I do not believe she is one for dark places."

"Nor are you," Gandalf said with a small chuckled. Legolas looked at the wizard and raised an eyebrow but Gandalf just smiled and turned to join the others who were settling in to rest. Legolas looked back at Aria and slowly made his way over to her.

"Aria?" he asked. Aria jumped slightly and quickly turned around to face him.

"Yes?" she asked as she lowered her arms to her sides. He stepped closer, thankful for his Elvin sight so he could still see her rather clearly in the little light they had. Legolas could feel the agitation emanate from her.

"What has you so restless?" Aria sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know. I've just got this funny feeling . . ." she trailed off and closed the distance between the two of them and hugged him. Legolas stiffened slightly, but he had become use to her need for physical contact when she was upset. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and Aria buried her head into his shoulder. "I've got this feeling that something big is about to happen and I think I'm going crazy from being in the dark." She pulled away from him but he kept his arms wrapped around her. Aria gave him a puzzled look as he gave her an odd expression.

Legolas couldn't explain it, but there was something that would not let him let her go. He raised his right hand and gently ran his fingers down her cheek. Aria stiffened at his touch that was so soft on her cheek she thought that she was imagining it at first. "Le bain," Legolas whispered and Aria raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" she asked in a whisper and Legolas seemed to snap out of a trance and dropped his arms as he stepped back. Aria gave him a small smile at the confused expression she saw on his face. "Legolas, what did you say?" she asked again. Legolas frowned and shook his head.

"Nothing that is of importance. Rest, Aria, I will keep watch." Aria shook her head.

"I couldn't rest if I wanted to right now, Legolas. You go ahead and rest. You always seem to be the one keeping watch anymore." Aria gently pushed his shoulder when he hesitated. "Go on. If something happens, I'll alert you immediately. Although I know you'll be by my side before I could even draw breath to say your name." Legolas smiled and reluctantly gave in. He turned and sat down near the edge of the group and rested himself against a rock. He sighed to himself as he glanced at Aria, who once again had her back to the group, before he rested his head against the rock. He was becoming frustrated with himself when it came to Aria. He would catch himself watching her closely or embracing her longer than needed when she reached out to him for comfort. Legolas sighed once more before he slowly let himself rest, deciding it would be best not to think on things because he would have time to think about it later.

* * *

They traveled through the mines relatively easy, with only a few slips here and there by the hobbits. Aria seemed to have lost track of how many days they actually were in there, but when she had asked Gandalf before they started their journey that day, he said that they had a day's journey left. Aria was thankful because soon they would once again be outside.

As they reached the top of a steep climb Gandalf stopped. "I have no memory of this place," the wizard said quietly as they came upon a landing with three doorways leading down different paths. They all sat down, except for Legolas who stood with his arms crossed over his chest looking out and down the way they had just came. Aria was sitting next to Pippin and Merry and she picked at the dirt that had somehow found its way under her nails.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked. Merry and Aria looked at him.

"No," Merry said quickly and Aria chuckled at the exasperated look on Merry's face.

"I think we are," Pippin said in a matte of fact tone.

"Gandalf will find the right path to take," Aria said. Pippin looked at her.

"What if is doesn't?" he asked and Aria chuckled.

"He will. He's a wizard after all." Pippin smiled and Merry broke their conversation.

"Shhh. Gandalf's thinking," Merry said. Pippin sighed and was quiet for a moment before he once again spoke.

"Merry..." he said.

"What?" Merry asked.

"I'm hungry," Pippin said and Aria laughed quietly.

"When aren't you Pippin?" she asked. Pippin looked at her and Merry chuckled right along with her for a few moments before Gandalf spoke.

"Eh - it's that way," Gandalf said as he walked towards the middle pathway.

"He's remembered," Merry said as all of them stood and joined the wizard near the entrance way.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose," Gandalf said before they began their journey down the stairs and through dark corridors. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Gandalf paused. "Let me risk a little more light." As the glow from Gandalf's staff grew a great hall was lit with ceilings higher than any Aria had ever seen before in her entire life.

"Oh, wow," Aria whispered. Legolas looked at her and couldn't help the smile that made its way across his face as he looked at her eyes wide in wonder and amazement.

"Behold the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf said.

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake," Sam said. Aria nodded in agreement as they made their way through the hall. As they walk, Gimli breaks from the group and runs towards a doorway with sunlight pouring from the door.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called but Gimli didn't stop. He ran into the room followed by the others. As they made their way inside they all saw the bodies of dead dwarves and a few orcs laid across the floor and around a stone tomb. Gimli kneeled next to the tomb with tears in his eyes.

"No! Oh, no! No," he cried before he began to weep. Aria walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder as Gandalf walked over to the top of the tomb to read the inscription to everyone.

""Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead then. It's as I feared," Gandalf said sadly. Aria's heart dropped.

"I'm so sorry Gimli," she whispered to him. The dwarf just bowed his head and said a quiet prayer for his cousin. Gandalf handed his hat and staff to Pippin and leaned down to pick up a book from a dead dwarf's hands.

"We must move on. We cannot linger," Legolas said to Aragorn who nodded. Aria looked back at them and then at Gandalf who began to read.

"'They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.'" Gandalf read from the book. Aria's heart began to race just thinking of what the poor dwarves went through their final hours begin trapped like rats in a cage. Suddenly a large crash echoed throughout the room and all looked at Pippin who had knocked a skeleton into the well. All held their breath as the noise disappeared waiting to hear something in the distance but when nothing came everyone let out a sigh of relief. Gandalf stormed over and jerked his hat and staff form the small hobbit. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity." Aria felt bad fro Pippin, but he should have known better. Aria was about to say something when drums sounded. Her eyes went wide and she looked towards the door.

"Frodo!" Sam exclaimed and everyone turned to look at the group of hobbits only to see Sting glow blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed. Aria felt sick as she drew her weapons and the others blocked the door before taking position. She didn't think she was ready for a battle so soon, but she had no choice in the matter.

"_Maybe my powers can come into play,"_ she thought as the orcs began to shake on the door and crash into it. When a hole was made Legolas fired an arrow, followed by Aragorn. As the door was burst open, Aria felt her hands dampen and she looked down at her blades before she quickly looked up and at an advancing orc.

The orc swung his blade down on her and she blocked it, however, her blades slipped in her hands. The orc sneared at her and she swallowed hard before she shoved him off of her. He swung again, only this time he succeeded in knocking a blade from her hand. Aria glared up at him and raised her hand. The orc saw a glint in the she-elf's eye before he was hit with a powerful spray of water that sent him clear across the room and smashing into three other orcs before stopping against the stone wall. Aria felt her anger grow and welcomed the hot feeling her hands took on than the cool wet feeling of fear.

Another orc advanced on her and she hit him with fire sending him running and screeching only for him to catch several others on fire as well. Aria heard a loud commotion and looked to the door only to see a large troll standing there getting ready to strike Sam with a club. She let out a yell and somehow managed to knock the club from his hand with shot of water before she froze it in a thick sheet of ice on the wall. The troll looked at his club before he looked at Aria and growled. Her eyes grew wide as the troll advanced on her only to have it sidetracked by an arrow being fired at him. The troll's attention moved from Aria to Legolas who stood upon a ledge. Aria watched briefly as Legolas expertly and gracefully battled the troll, until an orc charged at her again.

The battle raged on and Aria having lost her other blade some time ago was pinned against the wall by a foul smelling orc with a slimy face. The orc had his hand around her throat and she brought her hands on his wrist. The orc laughed as he watched her struggle but Aria smirked at him as she began to burn through the flesh on its wrist. The orc let out a cry of pain before dropping her and clasping its wrist. Aria hit the floor and brought her hand to her throat as she coughed.

"A witch are you?" he hissed and was about to strike her when she raised her hand and a fierce gust of wind picked him up from the ground and threw him across the room. There were few orcs left. Aria stood slowly her hand still around her throat as it burned. Suddenly, Aria looks towards the troll only to see him spear Frodo.

"No!" she screamed as she ran over to where Frodo laid and past the troll that now swayed with a Mirkwood arrow lodged in his throat. "Frodo!" she exclaimed as she kneeled next to him after Aragorn turned him over. She put her hand over the mark and was about to try and draw her healing powers when Frodo took a deep breath and sat up bringing his hand to his chest. Aria's eyes widened in surprise. "You're alive!" she exclaimed happily.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt," Frodo said as he breathed deeply. Aragorn and the others looked at him disbelieving their eyes.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn said. Aria nodded in agreement but stopped when Gandalf began to speak.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said with a small smile. Frodo opened his shirt to reveal, to what looked like a silver shirt to Aria.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" Gimli exclaimed. Aria frowned and decided she would ask Legolas later what mithril was. In the distance they heard more orcs coming towards them and Aria's heart raced once again.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf exclaimed before they all quickly stood and made their way from the small tomb and into the hall once again.

* * *

A/N: I know I'm evil and didn't put the translation of what Legolas said to Aria, you'll find out later. It isn't anything tooscandalous, but a scret for now! Let me know what you think! 


	10. Chapter 10

I've been trying to update since Monday but I couldn't log on! Anyway, here is the next chapter! Thank you all very much for the reviews. Oh and Fabienne, you'll find out if your right in chapter 11! Thanks for your review and thank you to everyone for reading! Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 10 **

They ran into the hall and stopped in the middle when they were surrounded by goblins and orcs eagerly waiting to get a chance to slice the ten travelers that looked on ready to battle them. It was then that Aria realized that she had left her long knives behind in the tomb, so, he just held out her hands ready to draw on her powers when needed. All of a sudden, a thunder like noise filled the hall and the orcs and goblins flinched in fear. Aria furrowed her brow and looked around only to see the end of the hall an orange glow as it slowly made its way down the corridor. Aria's eyes widened as the goblins and orcs quickly disbursed screeching in fear.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf and the others waited patiently for the wizards answer.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf said. At Aria's hesitation Legolas grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with them. They ran and Legolas had ran ahead of Aria only to save Boromir from falling hundreds of feet. Aria ran ahead and she heard Gandalf yell at Aragorn and that funny feeling she had earlier came back as they ran down the stairs. Aria came to a halt behind Gandalf as they reached a break in the stairs. Legolas jumped over and motioned for Gandalf who jumped right into Legolas' arms. He motioned to Aria.

"Aria! Jump! Quickly now!" Legolas yelled at her. Aria swallowed hard and closed her eyes as she launched herself over the gap and right into Legolas' arms. He squeezed her to let her know she was safe and she opened her eyes and nodded at him and moved to stand near Gandalf. Next it was Boromir with Pippin and Merry. Once they were safely over there Aria pulled Merry and Pippin close to her because arrows began to fly at them. Aragorn tossed Sam over and went to toss Gimli when Gimli stopped him.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf," Gimli said before he jumped over the gap only to have Legolas save him by grabbing his beard. "Not the beard!" Gimli yelled at Legolas pulled him up. Just as Frodo and Aragorn were about to jump the stairs began to break away. Aria held her breath as she watched Aragorn and Frodo manipulate the direction the wobbling moved.

"Steady. Hold on!" Aragorn told Frodo. Aria looked at the small hobbit whose eyes were locked with Sam's as they swayed. "Hang on! Lean forward. Steady." They leaned forward and the broken stone began to fall right towards the others waiting from them.

"Come on! Now!" Legolas said and they jumped onto the stairs, Frodo into Boromir and Aragorn into Legolas. Aria smiled and was thankful that they made it safely. They all turned and made their way down the stairs as quickly as they could. They were nearly at the bridge when Aria turned and looked behind them only to see one of the most frightening things she had ever seen. She stopped and the others went passed her. Gandalf gently pushed on her shoulder and she looked at him.

"Aria, you must move," he said. Aria nodded and began to run. "Over the bridge! Fly!" he yelled to the others. They all did as they were told and ran quickly across the bridge. Once on the other side they all stopped and watched as Gandalf stopped in the middle of the bridge and came face to face with the Balrog. Aria gasped and went to make after him, only to have Legolas hold her back.

"Gandalf!" Aria yelled and Frodo soon followed suit.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf said to the Balrog. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Arrghh! Go back to the Shadow! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf exclaimed as he slammed his staff on the bridge causing it to break and the Balrog to fall into the dark cavern below. Gandalf slowly turned around and took a step when the whip of Balrog was heard being snapped and Gandalf was dragged to the edge of the bridge, only hanging on by his hands.

"GANDALF!" Frodo yelled again and went to go after him, only to have Boromir hold him back. "Gandalf!" he yelled again. Aria felt the tears fall from her eyes as she looked at the wizard. Gandalf met her gaze and Aria took a sharp breath and shook her head.

"No! Gandalf!" she yelled as she tried to break free from Legolas but his grip only tightened.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf said before he let go and followed the Balrog and fell into the cavern. Aria went numb and shook her head.

"No! No!" Frodo cried and Boromir picked him up and began to carry him from the mines. Orcs began to fire arrows on the group and they made their way. Legolas pulled on Aria to get her to move and she did, but her face was blank. Aragorn was the last to leave the mines.

Sam sat down on a stone and rested his head in his hands with tears streaming down his cheeks as he shook his head. Boromir held Gimli back from going back inside the mines; Merry comforted a weeping Pippin with sadness and loss clear on his face. Legolas had a lost look on his face and Aria stood next to him, the tracks of her previously shed tears clear on her pain filled face. Aria touched Legolas' arm and he looked at her. The look he gave her caused her tears to once again fall from her eyes and for her to fall into his arms. Legolas closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, seeking the same comfort that she was. After a moment Aragorn spoke up.

"Legolas, get them up," Aragorn called as he sheathed his sword. Legolas slowly pulled away from Aria and wiped the tears from her cheeks before he turned from her and stepped over to Merry and Pippin.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled his own grief clear in his voice. Aria wiped her face off and helped Legolas with Merry and Pippin as she heard Aragorn walk over to the group.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn walked over to Sam and pulled Sam up. "On your feet, Sam." Sam nodded his head sadly and Aragorn quickly searched for Frodo, when he didn't seem him, Aragorn became alarmed. "Frodo! Frodo!" He turned around and saw Frodo staring over the cliffs and Aragorn sighed quietly before they began to make their way to Lothlorien.

* * *

To Aria it felt like she had ran forever by the time they reached a forest with very tall and mystical looking trees. As they walked inside, she took in the beautiful sight around her, but her heart was heavy with the loss of yet another person she cared deeply for. "Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell," Gimli whispered to Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo before he paused and glanced around the forest. Aria raised an eyebrow at Legolas who just shook his head and Aria swore he rolled his eyes. "And are never seen again. Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Gimli said but soon held up his hands as the party was surrounding by many elves pointing the arrows at each of them. Legolas had pulled Aria behind him and drew his arrow pointing it at the various elves. 

An elf stepped behind Legolas and pointed an arrow at Aria, but lowered it slightly when she looked him in the eye, but raised it quickly when a new voice was heard. "The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," the voice said and Aria looked over Legolas' shoulder to see another tall blonde elf looking the group over.

"Haldir o Lórien. Henio aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn (Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection)," Aragorn said quickly and Aria raised an eyebrow wondering what he said to the elf.

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back," Gimli huffed as he looked at the tip of the arrow pointed at his face. The tall elf looked at Gimli and then scanned the group once more only to stop when his eyes spotted Aria standing behind Legolas.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting," the elf said and Aria swallowed hard. Legolas lowered his bow and returned the arrow to his quiver and strapped his bow on his back. He turned to Aria and she quickly took his hand as the group of elves led them deeper into the majestic forest.

"Legolas, where are they taking us?" Aria asked as quietly as she could as they walked.

"They are taking us deeper into the woods and to Calas Caladhon to stand before Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel," he said just as quietly. She nodded her head and they continued through the forest in silence, although her hand held onto his tightly.

* * *

As they stepped into the great city Aria looked around in amazement. Once again, another place in this beautiful world had taken her breakaway. The city seemed to glow under the moonlight and Aria felt as if she was transported. Her fear had melted away enough that she had let go of Legolas' hand and followed behind him up the thousands of stairs they had to climb in order to meet with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. As Haldir, the elf from earlier, led them in front of another stair case Aria felt as if someone was in her mind with her, but she just mentally shook her head. Soon, two elves made their way down the stairs and both eliminated such a light that Aria and all the others, minus Legolas and Aragorn, looked on them in amazement. 

"Nine that there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him," Lord Celeborn said as he glanced around the group. Galadriel looked at Aragorn and her eyes widened slightly.

"He has fallen into Shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all," Galadriel said. Suddenly, her attention was turned to Boromir, then after a moment to Sam. "Yet hope remains while the Company is true." Then her eyes turned to Aria. _"I never thought I would see you, child,"_ Galadriel said to Aria in her mind and Aria's eyes widened. _"There is much for you to learn."_ Aria was about to question her when she felt the lady leave her mind and she turned to the rest of the group. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace." With that the pair left the group on the talan and Aria with many unanswered questions.

Legolas put his hand on Aria's shoulder seeing the distress in her eyes and she looked up at him. "Aria?" he questioned but she did not answer she just turned away from him and followed the others down the stairs as quickly as she could. Legolas frowned but followed her.

They were shown to their campsites and Aria took off her knife harness, she had no use for it anymore as she had left her knives back in the mines, and she undid her outer tunic. Aria untied her braid and let her now mid back length hair fall down her back. She turned around to join the others only to bump into Legolas. He reached out and steadied her. "Thank you Legolas," she said as she put her hands on his forearms. It was then that she noticed that he had removed his outer tunic and washed up from traveling. She smiled up at him, but kept her arms on him and he kept his arms around her. "You look nice. When did you clean up?" Legolas chuckled.

"Not long ago," he said. Aria smiled at him, and it was then that she noticed she was still in his arms. A breeze flowed through the trees and blew Aria's hair in her face slightly and Legolas raised his hand to tuck it behind her ear. Aria felt her body tremble slightly because of his touch. "Le bain," Legolas whispered to her once more and began to lean into her. Aria felt her breath hitch, but she found herself leaning into him as well. There lips were centimeters apart when suddenly . . .

"Aria!" called Aragorn and the two broke apart quickly. Aria refused to look at Legolas and Legolas just stared at Aria. Aragorn looked between the two of them and at the blush that graced both of their cheeks; Aragorn realized that he had interrupted something. "Forgive me, but Aria, Lady Galadriel wished for me to take to meet Ellewen so she may show you where to bathe." Aria looked at Aragorn and nodded her head before quickly rushing over to him. Aria walked ahead and Aragorn glanced at Legolas who gave his friend a small smile before turning around and going in the opposite direction. Aragorn sighed and caught up with Aria to take her to Ellewen.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the reviews! All of you, if you haven't figured it out already, will find out what Legolas said to Aria in this chapter. I don't know if this is my best chapter, but let me know what you think. I may rework this somehow. Enjoy and let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing assoicated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

As they walked Aria could feel her insides swirling. _"Am I falling in love with Legolas?"_ she asked herself. She mentally shook her head. _"I can't fall in love with him. I just can't. Everyone I've loved is dead, my dad, my grandma, my mom, and Gandalf. I loved him like a grandfather and now he's gone too."_ Aria sighed and Aragorn looked at her as they walked.

"Is everything alright Aria?" he asked her. Aria glanced at the man and began to nod her head but stopped mid movement and shook her head 'no.'

"No, everything isn't alright," she said as she stopped walker. Aragorn stopped next to her and looked at her.

"What troubles you?" Aria closed her eyes to calm herself before she slowly opened them and looked at him.

"I've lost everyone I've ever truly cared about, Aragorn. I've grown to care for all you, for all of the fellowship, and what if because of that more of you die?" Aragorn frowned and put his hands on her shoulders to try and clam the clearly upset elleth down.

"Aria, Gandalf's death was not y our fault. It was no ones. He chose his own path. You did not force him to stand on the bridge and face the Balrog. He did it so we all could continue on. You could not possibly cause someone's death because you love them, Aria." Through his words he hoped he sent her the message she needed to hear. He hoped that she understood that even in dark times anything is possible. Aria wiped her eyes and nodded her head. She leaned into him and embraced him. Aragorn smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Like Legolas, he had become used to Aria's need for contact when she was upset. After a moment, Aria pulled away and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Aragorn." Aragorn nodded and smiled before he continued to lead her to Ellewen. "Aragorn?"

"Yes?" he answered as they turned down another path.

"What does 'le bain' mean?" Aragorn looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Aria looked up at him. "What?"

"Who told you that?" he asked amusement clear in his voice, knowing full well who spoke those words to her. Aria blushed and shook her head.

"No one. I just heard some others talking and I heard an ellon say it to an elleth and I was just wondering what it meant." Aragorn smiled.

"It means 'you are beautiful.'" Aragorn's smile grew when she blushed deeper.

"Oh," she whispered and she suddenly wished that she could disappear, but Aragorn didn't say anything further and Aria just chose to forget it.

As they walked, Aria looked around the city in amazement at the homes she saw high in the trees. Aragorn stopped in front of her and because she wasn't paying attention she ran into his back. "Omph!" she said when she hit him and he turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. Aria held onto her nose and she could see Aragorn fighting to hold in his laughter. "So much for the grace of elves huh?" Aria asked as she rubbed her nose. Aragorn chuckled and shook his head before he turned to the right and pulled back a curtain like door.

"Good evening milord, milady," a soft voice said and Aria looked to the right and saw a beautiful elleth with golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Good evening Ellewen," Aragorn said as he bowed his head. "This is Lady Aria." He motioned to Aria and Ellewen looked at Aria with a kind smile.

"Welcome to Calas Galadhon Lady Aria," Ellewen said. Aria bowed her head.

"Thank you. It is very beautiful here," Aria said. Ellewen smiled and nodded before she looked at Aragorn. Aragorn nodded and touched Aria's shoulder.

"I will see you back at the camp," he said. Aria nodded and Aragorn left the room.

"Come Lady Aria let us get you clean and comfortable so you may rest." Aria smiled at Ellewen and nodded her head before she followed the elleth into another room.

* * *

Aria slowly made her way back from the bathing area, her hair now clean and dry flowed nicely down her back and smelt of wildflowers and the cream colored dress given to by Ellewen fit comfortably, but Aria couldn't wait for her leggings and tunics back. As she stepped into the camp, she heard the others talking. "A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said. Aria stopped and listened to the beautiful voices of the elves. She smiled but could feel the great sorrow and pain in their words.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked from where he laid on his bed. Aria looked at Legolas, waiting to see if he would tell him because she was curious as well. Legolas looked at Merry with sorrow clear on his face.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near," Legolas said. Aria studied the elf. Legolas had seemed to have aged in his eyes since they left Moria. Gandalf's death was heavy on his heart and she wished she could take it all away.

Aria turned and quickly ran from the camp and through the trees along a soft grass covered path. However, she did not flee unnoticed and was followed. Aria came across a small clearing. Something felt like home there and she sat down on the soft moss below a tall tree. She clutched her mother's pendant and sighed. There was too much going through her mind.

"This place was also a sanctuary to your mother," a familiar female voice rang out. Aria stiffened and sat up straight before she turned around to look at the Lady of Light, Galadriel.

"You knew my mother?" she asked. Galadriel smiled and nodded her head.

"Your mother came to Calas Galadhon many a time with my granddaughter, Arwen." Aria's eyes widened and Galadriel smiled. "Yes, she is my granddaughter. I am much older than you believe me to be." Aria blushed and smiled. Galadriel walked over to Aria and joined Aria by sitting in the soft moss. "Your heart is heavy child. Torn between something new and the fear of what may be." Aria sighed and nodded her head. Galadriel gave her a kind smile and decided it would be best to speak to her about what she had come to speak with her about. "Your powers are almost fully developed. Have you had any difficulty controlling them?" Aria smiled at Galadriel. She figured that Galadriel knew many things, and a lot about the people and beings around her.

"Only in the beginning, but they have become easier to manipulate," Aria said. Galadriel smiled.

"There is still much you need to learn. I will be more than happy to teach you what I know of your powers. Your grandfather left scriptures in my care and I will share them with you if you would like."

"How long would it take?" Galadriel gave her a sad smile.

"For you to learn, it will take more time than the fellowship has in Lothlorien." Aria felt her heart drop. She wanted to learn of her powers more than anything, but she wanted to continue her journey with the fellowship, with Legolas. She made a pledge to help the fellowship. She was part of them. "You do not _have_ to stay and you do not _have_ to travel with the fellowship. The choice is purely yours." Galadriel stood and smiled down at Aria. "Let your heart guide you to your wisest choice." Aria nodded and Galadriel slowly left Aria and made her way towards the fellowship's camp. Aria sighed and stood before she slowly made her way back to camp.

* * *

Legolas was nearly pacing the camp eagerly waiting for Aria to return. He heard her soft footfalls and he looked up to see her walking towards him, she was stunning in the dress of Lothlorien but her face showed confusion and great hesitation. Once she reached her canopy and sat down on her blankets, he walked over to her. "Aria?" he asked and she looked up at him. "Where have you been?"

"I was in the forest," she said. She was trying to decide to tell him what Galadriel said and she decided to tell him. Maybe he would be able to tell her what he would do. "Legolas, Lady Galadriel came to me while I was in the forest." He kneeled down in front of her and put her clasped hands into his as they rested on her knees. "She made me an offer."

"An offer?" he asked with his brow furrowed.

"My grandfather left scriptures with her regarding my powers. She said she would teach me if I wished, however, it will take more time than we have here." Aria felt Legolas' grip on her hands tighten slightly. "She said I could stay and have her teach me or I could continue with the fellowship and I don't know what to do."

"What does your heart tell you?" he asked. Aria gave him a sad smile and shook her head.

"It's torn!" she exclaimed in a whisper. "I made a promise to Frodo," she paused and met his stare, "to all of you, but yet I want to stay and learn more of my powers and of my family. I don't know what to do Legolas." He raised his hand and wiped a tear that fell from her cheek.

"Aria," he whispered but he couldn't finish because Aria lifted her fingers and put them on his lips.

"Why did you say I was beautiful?" Legolas' eyes widened slightly and Aria lowered her hand.

"How did you know?"

"I asked Aragorn." Legolas nodded and cupped her cheek.

"I said you are beautiful because you are and it pains me to see you this way." Aria swallowed hard and willed the blush away from her cheeks. Legolas felt her skin warm under his hand and he slowly pulled it away from her.

"Do you wish me to go with you?"

"I know how important it is for you to learn of your powers and . . . if that means you staying in Lothlorien for a time then so be it." He quickly stood and turned away from her Aria stood and stepped in front of him.

"Legolas, I will not stay if you want me to. I can always learn after our journey. Legolas, please just tell me what _you_ wish." Legolas shook his head.

"It is not my decision to make Aria. It is yours." Aria felt tears in her eyes. She just wanted him to tell her what was in his heart but he was being stubborn.

"Legolas . . . please," she whispered. Legolas wouldn't look at her, but he could hear her sorrow in her voice. It wasn't his choice and no matter how much he wanted her to continue with them, he wasn't going to tell her because he knew she would choose to go with him if he said it. However, he couldn't do that to her. She needed to learn of her powers and of her family. Galadriel knew her grandparents well and she would be the best one to teach her. Who knew if she would ever make it back to Lorien and that simple thought made his heart ache. He knew she needed to stay. Legolas took a deep breath and looked at Aria's tear filled eyes.

"Stay Aria. Learn of your powers and of your family." With that Legolas stepped aside and left Aria alone standing under her canopy. Aria's tears fell down her cheeks.

"_So, he doesn't care for me," _she thought. _"I guess he just got caught up in the moment of being so close to me and holding me, when he was about to kiss me." _A sob escaped her lips and a fierce wind spun around her and disappeared. She covered her lips with her hand and laid down on her blankets, willing the pain in her heart away and decided to tell Galadriel in the morning before the fellowship left that she would be staying.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please Read: **Thank you all very much for the reviews! I know Aria was extremely emotional in the last chapter because she's gone through so much during the time she has been in Middle Earth and what she feels for Legolas is new to her. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just as a warning this chapter is a lot shorter than my others because I wanted to post again this morning. I'll probably post more later. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

Aria got no rest again that night and as the sun rose she quickly left the camp before the others woke. She was walking around the city when she ran into Haldir. "Good morning milady," Haldir said with a bow of his head. Aria bowed her head and smiled a small smile.

"Good morning milord," she said. "Could you tell me where I would find Lady Galadriel?" Haldir smiled.

"The Lady actually sent me to retrieve you." He held out his arm to her and Aria linked her arm with his as he led her through the trees towards the same talan he had led them to the night before.

* * *

"Good morning Aria. How are you this day?" Galadriel asked as Aria stepped into the room. Aria shook her head. She knew she could not lie to her.

"Not well," Aria said as she sat down in the chair Galadriel motioned for her to sit in.

"Tell me child." Aria sighed and her light green eyes met the cool blue of the wise elf before her.

"Last night before I spoke with you . . . well . . ." Aria trailed off. Galadriel smiled.

"You've begun to care for one of our woodland kin?" Galadriel asked. Aria blushed and nodded.

"I know I shouldn't. I know that somehow I'll be his down fall, but I don't know how it happened. I honestly don't." Galadriel smiled and patted Aria's hand that rested on the wooden table.

"You will not be his downfall and love happens upon all beings just as it did in your world. Time and closeness to someone creates a bond, and between a male and a female that bond may grow deeper like it has begun so for you and Legolas." Aria shook her head.

"He doesn't feel the same way. When I asked him what he thought I should do about staying or leaving with them, he told me to stay and learn of my powers and my family, and just walked away. He walked away and never even looked back. He doesn't want me to be with him." Galadriel laughed quietly and a teary eyed Aria looked at her confused.

"Child, do you not see?" Aria shook her head and a tear fell from her eye. "He does care for you, a great deal in fact. He just feels in his heart the best place for you _now_ is within these boarders, to learn how to protect yourself and to learn of your family. He thinks himself selfish for even thinking of telling you to go with them. Legolas is wise in many ways, but when it comes to the hearts of elleths he is weak for he does not know how to tell them how he truly feels . . . especially one he has come to love." Galadriel smiled and Aria and gently squeezed her hand. "Have you made a decision? Will you stay or will you travel with the fellowship?" Aria gave Galadriel a small smile before she nodded her head.

"I am going to stay and learn." Galadriel nodded her head.

"The fellowship will leave just after tomorrow's dawn. I suggest you tell them of your intentions today." Aria nodded sadly and quickly left the talan. Galadriel smiled as she watched Aria leave. "You will send a piece of you with the Prince, young one, and you will see him sooner than you think," she said to herself before she stood and slowly made her way into her chambers.

* * *

The fellowship remained in the camp and ate a hearty breakfast that morning, something they had not done since they left Rivendell. "Where's Aria?" Pippin asked as he looked over the group.

"I'm right here Pippin," Aria said as she ran into the camp holding her skirts just above her ankles so she could run more easily. "Forgive me; I was speaking with the Lady this morning." Aria walked over and sat next to Aragorn. She felt Legolas' eyes on her but she had an announcement she had to make before she was going to speak with him. She took the plate Aragorn offered her and gave him a small smile. She took a bite of the sausage and quickly chewed and swallowed. "I have something I must tell all of you." Everyone paused and looked at her; however, Merry and Pippin continued to eat as they looked at her. "I will not be leaving Lothlorien with you."

"Why?" Pippin asked as the others looked at her surprised except for Legolas.

"Lady Galadriel will be teaching me how to properly use my powers and she will tell me of my family. I never knew my mother's family and Lady Galadriel will tell me what she knows." Pippin nodded and they all seemed to understand. At the sad look in the hobbits' eyes Aria smiled at them. "Don't worry; I know we will see each other again." The hobbits smiled except for Frodo who looked at her sadly. Aria took a deep breath and finished her meal knowing that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Night fell on Calas Galadhon and Aria was once again restless. Legolas found her sitting under a tree as he walked to clear his mind. They had not spoken since he left her the night before, and he had much he wanted to say but he did not know how to say it. "Aria?" he asked as he walked upon her. Aria looked at him and quickly stood.

"Legolas, what are you doing? You should be resting for your journey ahead," she said as she stepped over to him. Legolas gave her a small smile.

"I have rested." Aria sighed.

"I've never been good at this," Aria whispered. Legolas looked at her curiously.

"What have you never been good at?"

"Goodbyes," she said quietly as she looked at him. Next thing Legolas knew, Aria wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and he buried his face in her hair taking her scent into memory. "Legolas, promise me you'll be careful." She pulled away, but remained in his arms, and looked at him. Legolas nodded his head.

"I will be careful Aria." He gave her a small smile and raised his hand before he brushed away some of her hair from her shoulder. Aria looked at him intently and smiled.

"I want to give you something." Silver-blue met light green with a questioning stare. Aria raised her hands to the clasp of the silver chain that hung around her neck. Legolas' eyes widened as she unclasped the chain and raised it to him. Aria turned the chain around and reached behind Legolas neck and clasped it securely. "Since I'm not going with you, I want you to have something to remember me by until we see each other again." Legolas raised his hand and touched the sapphire pendant. He shook his head.

"You can't give me this." Aria smiled.

"Why can't I?" Legolas shook his head, trying to figure out what she was trying to tell him through her actions, but before he could say anything else Aria leaned into him and kissed his lips lightly before she pulled away and quickly walked off. Leaving him to stand in the clearing as a small smile slowly graced his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, super short chapter compared to my others, but I wanted to post something because I won't be able to tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so very much for the reviews, they mean the world to me. Let me know what you think please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

Aria stepped into the talan Lady Galadriel had prepared for her with a smile on her face, but an ache in her heart. She hated that she was staying, but she new it was the right thing to do. Aria walked into her washroom and splashed some cool water on her face before she changed into her nightdress. The last few days without rest had taken the toll on her, and as Legolas told her once that even elves needed to rest and she was definitely feeling it that night. She sighed as she laid down in her bed, the moonlight shined into her room. As Aria began to relax, she smiled slightly before giving into sleep.

* * *

Galadriel had told Aria to dress properly to say good bye to the fellowship that morning, so to Aria that meant 'wear a dress.' Aria sighed as she looked at the light blue dress before she slipped into it along with the matching slippers. She left her hair down but ran a brush through it before she quickly made her way from her talan to where the fellowship were being presented with gifts. Legolas was given his first after they were given the Elvin cloaks and Aria stood back and watched as he intently inspected the beautiful bow. The others were presented with their gifts and Galadriel was talking with Aragorn. She smiled before she moved over and kneeled before Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. "I wish you were coming with us Miss. Aria," Sam said. Aria gave him a smile.

"I know Sam, but I will see you again," Aria said. She hugged him tight and he nodded his head. Merry and Pippin both hugged her tight. Aria laughed slightly. "I'll miss you both very much." They pulled away and smiled at her. "Now, just don't go causing any trouble. Something tells me you'll both play a big roll in this war."

"We promise Aria. We'll do our best," Merry said. Pippin nodded and gave Aria a sad smile before they turned and joined Sam. Aria looked at Frodo and smiled at him. He returned it sadly.

"Take care okay, and promise me you won't doubt your friends," Aria told him as she put her hands on his shoulders. Frodo looked at her questioningly before she hugged him. Frodo wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"Good bye Aria," he said before he pulled away. Aria smiled at him before he turned away and joined the other hobbits. Aria sighed and walked over to Boromir and Gimli. She stepped over to the dwarf first and smiled at him.

"Are you sure about staying lass?" Gimli asked. Aria nodded her head.

"Yes, Gimli. I've got a lot to learn before I can be any real help in this war, but believe me that I'll be with you all in the end," Aria said before she hugged him. Gimli was surprised but hugged her back. "Stay safe Gimli." She pulled away and smiled.

"Good bye Aria," he said before he quickly walked over to the waiting boats. Aria looked up at Boromir who gave her a small smile.

"We do need you, you know," he said quietly. Aria sighed.

"I don't think my time with the fellowship is over with yet. Just think, now you don't have to put up with an annoying female," she said with a laugh. Boromir chuckled. They had become friends after he apologized.

"I'm afraid I'm going to miss the annoying female." Aria smiled at him before she gave him a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too Boromir." She pulled away and looked at him. "Please be careful, okay?" Boromir nodded.

"I will Aria. I will see you again." Aria smiled at him before he walked away and joined the others. Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Gimli, and Boromir were all by the boats and Aria turned to look for Aragorn and Legolas. She found Aragorn first and smiled at him.

"Aragorn," she said to get his attention. He seemed lost in thought but looked at her when she said his name. She walked over to him and embraced him before she said anything. Aragorn chuckled and returned her embrace. "I know you'll do fine, but please be careful." She pulled away and looked up at him. Aragorn saw tears in her eyes but he noted she would not let them fall. Aragorn smiled at her.

"I will be careful Aria and you as well," he said. Aria sighed before she nodded. Aragorn patted her shoulder before he stepped aside and made his way to the river. Aria took a deep breath and went in search of Legolas, but she could not find him. Her heart started to beat feverishly. She just had to find him, she had to say good bye. She didn't say it the night before. Aria made her way towards the river and as she past one of the large trees a hand reached out and pulled her behind it. She gasped and looked up to meet a pair of silver blue eyes that she had grown to love. Aria smiled and Legolas slowly did the same.

"I thought I had missed you," she said as she looked at him. Legolas shook his head.

"I would not leave without giving you something in return for your gift to me," he said quietly. Aria looked at him questioningly before he reached into his tunic and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Do not open this until you have returned to your talan." He handed her the parchment and she took it in her hands. She felt something inside of it.

"Legolas," she whispered. She was no longer able to hold back her tears anda single tearslowly ran down her cheek. Legolas sighed and gently wiped it away. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I you." His hand lingered on her cheek and he leaned into her. Aria found herself leaning into Legolas. He gently claimed her lips as his and Aria felt him pull her close to him. She raised her free hand to his neck as he deepened the kiss. After a moment, Legolas slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.He took a deep breath and they both slowly opened their eyes and pulled apart to look at each other. "I must go Aria." Aria nodded her head.

"I know, I know," she whispered. Legolas kissed her lips lightly once more before he pushed her hair away from her face.

"I will return to you," he whispered. "Le melin." With that Legolas stepped around the tree and joined the others as they climbed into the boats and began their journey down the river. Aria held the parchment close to her heart as another tear made its way down her cheek. She didn't know what he said to her, but she would find out. She would learn the beautiful language he often spoke to her. Aria wiped her face dry before she turned and headed back to her talan after the boats disappeared around the bend in the river. She had something she had to do.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I threw some more Elvish in without providing the translation, but if you read my first fan fic you probably know what it means. If you don't, don't worry you'll find out soon. 


	14. Chapter 14

I was able to update today before they shut down the log in! Yay! Anyway, thank you all very much for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. It kind of jumps and fast forwards a little and the timeline seems a little screwy but it'll work out in chapter 15 cause it'll make more sense. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**Note:**Dialouge in bold is spoken in Elfish.

**

* * *

Chapter 14 **

Aria practically ran up the steps that led to her talan and once inside she quickly closed the door. Her meeting with the lady wasn't for several more hours so she had time. Aria sat down at the small dining table in the kitchen and just looked at the parchment in her hands. Aria broke the seal of the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment. She careful unfolded it and Legolas' curved and beautiful writing was revealed on the page. As she began to read she could hear his voice in her mind telling her the words on the page.

"_My dearest Aria,_

_Though it pains my heart for you to stay in Lothlorien, I know it is best because you need to learn of your powers and the greatness of your family. I will cherish the gift you have given me and you will be with me at every step of this journey. I know not when I will return to you, but I will return to you. That is a promise._

_Inside the envelope, you will find my gift to you. It is all I have to give to you besides my heart . . . le melin Aria. That means 'I love you Aria' and I do more than words can express on a page." _Aria stopped reading and just stared at the page. Before he left, he had spoken those words to her. He told her he loved her and she just watched him leave. She never said it back, but he didn't expect her to. Aria closed her eyes tight and slowly opened them as she returned to reading.

"_You are safe inside the boarders of Lothlorien and there I hope you remain until the end of this war. Be safe and wait for me my love._

_Yours for eternity,_

_Legolas"_

Aria wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes and sat the parchment on the table. She picked up the envelope and looked inside. She gasped at what she saw before she remembered one night in Rivendell a few days after the council and the making of the fellowship.

_

* * *

Flashback _

_Aria dropped her long knife on the ground when Legolas' blade came into contact with the top of her left hand. "Ow!" she exclaimed as she looked at her left hand. Legolas sheathed his knives and stepped to her taking her hand into his. When he looked at her hand, he saw a shallow cut that was about two inches long._

"_I am sorry Aria," he said as he pulled out a cloth from his tunic and pressed it down on her hand. Aria noticed a silver chain around his neck. She followed the chain and saw a silver band with a light green stone set like a solitaire. She mentally shook her head and turned her attention to Legolas._

"_I'm alright Legolas. It isn't deep," she said. Legolas looked up at her and shook his head before he returned to his work._

"_I should have been more careful."_

"_Will our enemies be more careful with me?" she asked and Legolas stopped wiping her hand and looked up at her._

"_No, they will not," he said quietly. Aria nodded but her attention was brought back to the ring on his neck. She raised her free hand and fingered the ring on the chain. She noticed the band wasn't simple around the stone; there were leaves around the stone. It was almost like the leaves where protecting the stone. Legolas looked down at her hand and then looked up at her face._

"_What is this?" she asked as she moved her eyes from the ring to meet his silver-blue gaze. Legolas gave her a small smile._

"_My mother gave it to me when I was a child," he said. "She told me that one day I would find the one my heart longed for and that I should give it to her when my heart was lost to her." Legolas smiled. "You know . . . the stone matches the color of your eyes." Aria chuckled and nodded her head._

"_That it does. Why do you wear it on a chain?" she asked genuinely interested as she lowered her hand._

"_I've always worn it. She gave it to me on the chain and put it around my neck. She told me that I should keep it close to my heart so I would know when the time was right." Aria smiled and nodded._

"_It's beautiful. Whomever you lose your heart to Legolas, will be one lucky girl. She'll get a great guy and a beautiful ring in one swoop." Legolas laughed and shook his head._

"_Come. Let us go and put something on your cut." Aria laughed and followed him up the path and into the city._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Aria carefully took the ring from the envelope and once again felt the tears fall from her eyes as the light green stone sparkled in the sunlight that poured into her talan. She slowly slipped the ring onto her ring finger of her left hand and was surprised to find that it fit her perfectly. She gently touched the ring before bringing her hand to rest over her heart and she smiled.

* * *

Nearly two weeks had passed and Galadriel was teaching her well. Aria was a fast learner and was finally able to control nearly all of her powers. She was even able to manipulate a burning fire and a pool of water to move at her will. The only one she was having difficultly with was wind. "Child, it is alright," Galadriel said as Aria growled in frustration when she wasn't able to lift the vase from the table. 

"I don't understand! I was able to use wind when we were attacked in Moria, why isn't it working now?" she asked after she turned to look at Galadriel. Galadriel just gave her a small smile.

"There was great pressure on you then to perform, but now you are not in danger and are just learning to control them. You will be able to control wind soon enough." Galadriel said. Aria just nodded her head and returned to the task at hand, using wind to lift the silver vase from the table. Unknown to Aria Galadriel gasped quietly and looked to the east. _"Gandalf has returned to us as Gandalf the white."_ Galadriel stood. "I will return in a moment, Aria," Galadriel said before she quickly stood and made her way swiftly from the clearing. Aria frowned but shrugged her shoulders before she returned to trying to lift the vase.

* * *

Legolas rode with Gimli behind him on the horse, Arod, given to them by Eomer, nephew to King Theoden of Rohan. They rode towards a billowing cloud of smoke that they were told were the burn corpses of the Uruk-Hai that the Rohan soldiers had destroyed. Aragorn was the first to reach the pile and he dismounted quickly as he scanned the battle field. Legolas dismounted and help Gimli down. Gimli's feet no more hit the ground and he was over at the pile digging through it. Gimli sighed and held up a small hobbit belt. "It's one of their wee belts," Gimli said sadly. Legolas closed his eyes and put his hand over his heart. 

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath (May they find peace after death)," Legolas said. They had lost two more companions. They lost Gandalf to the Balrog, Boromir to the Uruk-Hai, and now Merry and Pippin were gone. He moved his hand up and felt Aria's pendant under his tunic. He was thankful she was not there to have witnessed the loss of three more of their companions. Aragorn screamed and broke Legolas from his thoughts as he kicked an Uruk-Hai helmet and fell to his knees.

"We've failed them," Gimli whispered and Legolas sighed. Aragorn looked over the field once more only to have his attention drawn to something. He quickly stood and ran over to an area and kneeled over the grass.

"A Hobbit lay here... and the other," he said. Legolas and Gimli soon joined him in following the tracks. "They crawled." Aragorn stood and followed the trail. "Their hands were bound." He kneeled down and picked up a piece of cut rope. "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here... they were followed." Aragorn caught more of the trial and broke into a run, Legolas and Gimli right behind him. "The tracks lead away from the battle, into... Fangorn Forest." The three hunters looked at the giant trees of Fangorn. Aragorn and Legolas in amazement and Gimli in disbelief.

"Fangorn! What madness drew them there?" Gimli asked.

"They were running for their lives and paid no mind to the danger that may have laid ahead. They only knew the danger that was at their backs," Legolas said as he looked at the trees. Aragorn nodded.

"We continue our hunt. Arod and Hasufel will not travel off," Aragorn said before he stepped into the forest. Legolas right behind and Gimli a little slower than the others followed behind Legolas.

* * *

They had been walking in the forest for some time before the night fell. "We will rest before we continue on. If they are indeed in the forest, we may come across them yet," Aragorn said as he stopped near a fallen log. Gimli sighed, thankful to finally get a chance to rest. Legolas only nodded his head as he scanned the trees. Aragorn sat down and pulled out a piece of lembas before ripping a piece and handing it Gimli who had moved to the ground next to him, with his back propped against the log. Gimli did the same and handed the remaining part to Legolas. Legolas took it before he walked over and sat down on the log with Aragorn. Aragorn looked at Legolas as he took a small bite of the lembas. "What troubles you besides the obvious?" Aragorn asked. Legolas gave his friend a small smile before he looked ahead again. 

"**Every free moment . . . I think of her**," he said quietly in Elfish as he raised his empty hand to the pendant once more. Gimli looked at Legolas and sighed before he laid his head back and slowly drifted off to sleep. Aragorn raised an eyebrow at his friend noticing that once again he rested his hand on his chest.

"**What is it you carry under your tunic my friend?"** Aragorn asked. He knew of the ring Legolas wore around his neck, but Legolas had told him he had given it to Aria before they had left. Legolas sighed and pulled the silver chain out to reveal Aria's sapphire pendant. Aragorn's eyes widened. "Aria's pendant," he whispered, switching back to common as Gimli had fallen asleep.

"Aye, she gave it to me the night before we left Lothlorien. It was then that I knew she cared for me as much as I did her. That was why I had given her my mother's ring." Aragorn smiled and nodded his head. Legolas looked at Aragorn and smiled. "Rest, Aragorn. I will keep watch." Aragorn gave Legolas another smile before he moved the ground and sat like Gimli before he drifted off to sleep. Legolas stood and scanned the trees. As he did so, he could have sworn he saw an old man in the distance but when he looked again, there was nothing but the trees. He sighed before he returned to his watch, his heart however thousands of miles away, resting in Lothlorien.

* * *

"Gandalf is alive!" Aria cried at Galadriel who had just told her that Gandalf had returned. "How . . . when?" Aria asked. 

"He has been sent back to complete his task," Galadriel said calmly and Aria shook her head in disbelief.

"When did he return?" she asked.

"Two weeks ago. He has once again joined your companions." Aria smiled, thankful that Gandalf was back and that he would be able to help them. She only wished she could help them as well. Galadriel smiled at Aria. "We are sending an army of our own to Helms Deep in Rohan to aide in the battle against Saruman. Haldir is to lead the soldiers." Aria's eyes widened and she quickly stood.

"And I will go with them," Aria said her voice hard like steel. Galadriel stood and smiled at Aria before she cupped the young elleth's cheek.

"I knew you would," she whispered before she moved her hand from her cheek and took her left hand and looked at the ring that rested on her finger. Galadriel smiled at Aria, who looked at Galadriel questioningly. "Your powers are strong and you now know how to wield them correctly. You will make a difference in this war, pen veren (valiant one)." Aria smiled. In addition to teaching her about her powers, Galadriel had also taught her some Elfish so she was able to hold basic conversations. "I will inform our Marchwarden of your intentions. Go and ready yourself." Aria bowed her head and quickly left Galadriel's talan. She raced to her own talan to pack her satchel and ready for war. Galadriel smiled before she spoke to Haldir telepathically and then looked over Calas Galadhon. Much was about to happen and the world would be forever changed.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, another extremly short chapter, but I didn't finish it and I wanted to post today because I won't be able to post tomorrow. Thank you so very much for all of the reviews. I know this chapter isn't that great, but I hope you like it anyway. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

Helms Deep was about a mile away as Aria marched along next to Haldir. He had thought it best that she march along side him, but once they reached the gates she was to fall into the ranks of the other elves up front. "Do you think he will be angry with me for coming with you, for leaving Lothlorien?" she asked Haldir as they walked. Haldir had become like a brother to her. Lady Galadriel had given him time away from the border, during her time in Calas Galadhon and Haldir took it upon himself to teach her some of the history of the elves. Haldir's mouth curved into a small smile when he saw her subconsciously play with the ring that rested on her finger.

"I cannot say for certain," he replied. Aria just nodded her head, but never took her eyes off their destination. They continued on in silence until they were about to walk up the ramp. "Fall into the ranks," he whispered to her. Aria looked at him before she pulled the hood of her cloak up and fell into line. She moved towards the last row and marched along. Aria was dressed in a dark blue tunic and black leggings and boots with a dark blue cape wrapped around her. The only reason she stood out was that she did not carry a bow or wear the golden helmet on her head. Aria looked up at some of the men that watched on in amazement.

"Send for the king. Open the gate!" Aria heard a man yell and she smiled as they walked through the gate and around the keep to stop before a set of stairs. They slammed down their bows and turned to face the surprised king. Haldir stepped forward and smiled at the king.

"How is this possible?" King Theoden of Rohan asked. Aria looked on but secretly she wanted to see the others.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together," Haldir said but he paused when he looked up at the top of the stairs. Aria followed his gaze and couldn't help the smile that graced her face when she saw Gimli, Aragorn, and of course Legolas. "We've come to honor that allegiance." Aragorn ran down the stairs and stopped before Haldir.

"Mae govannen, Haldir (well met)! You are most welcome!" Aragorn exclaimed before he quickly hugged Haldir. Haldir was surprised but patted his back with a smile. Legolas stepped forward next and they held each other's shoulders. Legolas faltered slightly at the look Haldir gave him but he stepped aside and stood next to Aragorn. He looked at the king with a proud smile on his face, however, he felt as though a familiar pair of eyes were watching him.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more," Haldir said. Theoden nodded with a grateful smile on his face. Haldir turned and looked at Aria he motioned her forward and she moved her way through the Elvin soldiers. Haldir turned and looked at Aragorn and Legolas. "The Lady of Light has sent a gift for the fellowship." Aragorn and Legolas furrowed their brows and Gimli quickly joined them.

"Who is this?" Gimli asked as he looked at the hooded figure. Aria couldn't help but smile. She raised her hands and lowered her hood to meet the surprised look of two of her friends and her love.

"It has been two months since I last seen you, Gimli, but yet you doubt me," Aria said. Gimli laughed and stepped over to her hugging her tight. She smiled down at the top of his head as she embraced him back. He stepped away and Aria looked up at Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn smiled at her but Legolas looked on in disbelief. Aragorn and the others quickly stepped away and began to speak to Haldir about where to position the Elvin soldiers. Aria and Legolas just looked at each other. Finally, after a strained moment Aria broke the silence. "Are you angry with me?" she asked as several Rohirrim rushed past her. Legolas shook his head and stepped over to her so they were only inches apart. He raised his hand to her cheek. Aria cocked her head to the side in curiosity and Legolas just looked at her.

"Guren linna le cened (my heart sings to see you)," he whispered to her. Aria smiled.

"Gwannant lû ann (it has been too long)," she said back with a mysterious glint in her eyes. Legolas lowered his hand and smiled in surprise.

"Manen henial i lam edhellen (how do you know Elvish)?" Aria laughed and shook her head.

"I don't know it all, just enough to get by. You have Lady Galadriel and Haldir to thank for that." Aria could sense his body stiffen slightly at the mention of the marchwarden's name but she smiled at him. "Legolas," she said as she raised her left hand to rest over his heart where she knew her pendant rested. He looked down at her hand and the light green gem of the ring he had given her sparkled. His eyes quickly moved to hers. "You left Lothlorien without telling me what your parting words meant but I found out when I read to your letter, and I regretted never being able to tell you something."

"What is that?" he asked before he swallowed hard.

"That . . . I love you too," she whispered and Legolas smiled at her before he leaned in and kissed her. She smiled into his kiss and cupped his cheek. However, Legolas quickly pulled away when he remembered they stood in the middle of the keep surrounded by moving soldiers readying for a battle that was just a few hours away.

"Aria, we must get you to safety," he said before he began to pull her but she held her ground. Aria shook her head.

"I'm fighting Legolas." He frowned but let her finish speaking. "I can control my powers and even manipulate the elements. I'll be of help and I am to stand with the Lothlorien elves as Lady Galadriel instructed." Legolas nodded his head. If she was going to fight, he wanted her by his side, but she was given orders by Lady Galadriel and must obide by them. She looked around and frowned before she looked back at him. "Legolas, where are the others? Where are Boromir, Gandalf, and the hobbits?"

"Gandalf has rode to come with more aide, Sam and Frodo venture to Mordor alone, and Merry and Pippin are with the Ent, Treebeard." He paused at her confused expression and then explained what an Ent was. Aria nodded.

"Very well, but what of Boromir?" Legolas heart fell and he took her hands into his.

"He fell protecting Merry and Pippin from a band of Uruk-Hai. He fought bravely, Aria, and fell protecting those he cared for." Aria freed one of her hands from his before she hastily wiped a tear that fell from her eye and nodded.

"We will avenge him and all that have fallen at the hands of Saurman's Uruk-Hai tonight and in ever battle we fight from this moment on," she whispered. Legolas smiled at the determination and strength he saw within the light green depths.

"We will, meleth nîn (my love)." Aria smiled and nodded. She raised up and kissed his lips once more before she stepped away.

"Nan lû (until later)," she said before she rushed passed him and joined Haldir and Aragorn. Aragorn embraced her before she continued on with Haldir to their position on the wall. Legolas sighed and closed his eyes before he made a silent prayer to the Valar to protect her from the evil hands of Uruk-Hai and that he would once again look upon her beautiful soul.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all very very much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

Aria stood next to Haldir and she could make out the Uruk-Hai in the distance marching towards them. "Haldir," she whispered. Haldir didn't look at her but waited for her to continue. "Please be careful." She looked over at him and he looked at her.

"I will muinthel nîn (my sister)," he said before he once again turned his attention ahead. Aria smiled and took a deep breath as she turned back to look at the Uruk-Hai that now stopped and were screaming and pounding their flag staffs and weapons. Soon the rain began to pour down on them all and as the lightning lit up the sky, it showed just what they were up against. It was like a sea of black flesh and Aria suppressed a shiver. The elves drew their bows and Aria heard Aragorn walking behind them as he drew his sword. An old man let go of his arrow and strikes an Uruk-Hai and it fell to the ground dead.

"Dartho! (hold)" Aragorn yelled as he walked and stopped behind Haldir and Aria. The Uruk-Hai's looked at their fallen comrade. They cried out and began to charge at the wall. "Tangado a chadad! (prepare to fire)" Aria stood there and looked over the Urks and took another deep breath. "Leithio i philinn! (fire the arrows)" And as the order was given, waive upon waive of arrows were launched on the Uruk-Hai. The Uruks fired their own weapons onto them and she saw a few elves and men fall. She looked turned her attention back to the battle field and saw ladders being pulled up. "Pendraith! (ladders)" Aragorn yelled and Aria readied herself. A ladder was propped up in front of her and she held out her hands to let a strong surge of wind push the ladder and the Uruks away

The ladder crashed down and on top of several other Uruks. She saw a faint smile grace Haldir's lips as he continued to fight and she turned away to battle an Uruk-Hai she heard approaching. When she turned she saw the elves fighting with several enemies and two were headed right at her with their weapons raised. Aria's eyes flashed with fire and she held out her hands. Fire burst from her hands and the flames were not affected by the rain as they found their targets, the Uruk-Hai. They screeched in pain. Aria continued the flames with one hand and used the other to call upon wind and lifted them from the ground to toss them over the edge. She sent them crashing down to their comrades, taking a few of them with them. The three Uruks that were hand combating three Elvin soldiers looked at Aria and growled. Aria just smiled at them.

* * *

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli exclaimed as he took down an Uruk with his trusted axe. Legolas fired another arrow and smiled at the dwarf.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas said as he notched another arrow. Gimli growled.

"Arg! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli yelled before he sunk his axe into another Uruk that climbed off the ladder.

* * *

The battle raged on and Aria's ears perked when she heard Aragorn call to Legolas. "Togo han dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon! (Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him! Kill him)" Aragorn yelled. Aria turned and looked to where she knew Legolas was standing and then looked over the edge to see a Uruk carrying a torch and running towards the wall. Aria furrowed her brow but her attention was pulled away from the scene by an Uruk. Aria pulled the dagger from her belt and stabbed the Uruk before she pulled her blade free and continued on. Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the wall and Aria nearly stumbled. She stood with a confused expression on her face.

"_When did we get explosives?"_ she thought to herself but her thoughts soon left her when she realized Legolas was on that part of the wall. _"No!"_ she screamed in her mind when she could no longer see him. Haldir was now fighting with his sword and Aria was at this side when they heard Aragorn call out to them.

"Nan Barad! Nan Barad! Haldir! Nan Barad! (to the keep, to the keep, Haldir, to the keep)" Aragorn yelled. Haldir nodded and stood straighter. Aria gasped when she saw an Uruk raise his sword to strike Haldir but she raised her hand and shot him with a fierce blast of water knocking it back. She grabbed Haldir's hand and followed the mass of soldiers filing into the keep. However, as she pulled him along the only thing her mind could focus on was where Legolas was and if he was alright. After they reached inside they soon saw King Theoden and others file in but Aria wasn't paying that much attention as worry consumed her.

"The fortress is taken. It is over," Theoden said. Aria looked up and scanned the faces. She saw Legolas pick up a bench with the help of another solider he propped it against the wall. She let out the breath she had been holding and closed her eyes as she put her hand over her heart. Haldir put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"You saved me Aria," he said as he met her eyes. Aria shook her head.

"I could not let my brother die," she said with a smile. Haldir smiled at her before their attention was once again drawn to the conversation of Aragorn and Theoden.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" Aragorn exclaimed. Gimli and Legolas stood behind Aragorn and looked at the king. Legolas scanned the hall and his eyes landed on Aria who stood watching Aragorn and Theoden. Haldir was next to her and her auburn hair was free from its binding and her face was smeared with dirt, but he never thought her more beautiful for being alive and well after a fight like that. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked but did not receive an answer. "Is there no other way?" he asked again, more firmly that time.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many," a man said. The Uruks pound on the door and Aria's eyes briefly leave the pair and look to the door before they once again return to Aragorn to see him stand straighter and look at the man that had just spoke.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass, and barricade the entrance!" he exclaimed.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden asked. Aragorn looked at the king.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them," Aragorn said. Theoden looked at him like he was crazy.

"For death and glory?" he asked. Aragorn shook his head.

"No. For Rohan. For your people." Gimli looked out the small window up in the corner and pointed.

"The sun is rising," Gimli said. Aria looked at the light that slowly began to seep through the window. She turned to Haldir.

"I will return to you," she said before she separated from him and went to Legolas. "Legolas," she said quickly. Legolas looked at her. "I know now isn't the time, but I-" she couldn't finish because the king's voice filled the hall.

"Yes. Yes! The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time!" Theoden exclaimed. Legolas looked at Aria and sighed.

"We must ready. There is no time," he said quickly before he went to get ready for the ride out.

"I just wanted to tell you I loved you one last time," she whispered to herself, however Haldir heard her and looked at her with a sadden expression that she didn't catch because she had to ready for the ride out because she would be charging behind the riders.

* * *

Once they were ready King Theoden looked over his shoulders and then towards the door. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin, and the red dawn!" he exclaimed as the horn sounded. "Forth Eorlingas!" the door was opened and they charged. Aria and Haldir followed behind with a bunch of other soldiers fighting their way through the trampled Uruks.

As she fought, she paused when she saw a great light at the top of the hill. _"Gandalf,"_ she thought but suddenly a pain shot through her shoulder and a hard object came in contact with her head. Black spots appeared before her eyes and she began to fall. The last thing she heard before darkness overcame her was Haldir calling her name.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, this is just a quick short chapter. I hadn't finished writing it but I have to go somewhere right now so I'm not able to finish it. However, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. I'll update again tomorrow once I get time to write more. I hope you like this chapter even though it's kind of a filler and it is extremly short. Let me know! Oh, thank you all so very much for the reviews. I hated when Haldir was killed in the movie and each story I write, I can't let him die.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

Haldir called for Aria when he saw an arrow pierce her shoulder and then her being struck on the head. She fell on her back and pushed the arrow out the other side of her right shoulder, however, she remained unconscious. Haldir fought to get to her and once he got to her he picked her up and carried her past the remained soldiers fighting what few Uruk-hai that remained in the fortress. He carried her into the keep. Haldir found an empty room and went to work to remove the arrow and he prayed that the tip was not poisoned.

* * *

As Legolas fought on top of Arod he felt as though something was not right. Something in his heart told him that after Gandalf had arrived something was wrong, very wrong. Soon, the Uruks were either destroyed or had fled into the forest only to be crushed by the trees. King Theoden, Gandalf, Eomer, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas returned to the keep. Legolas looked around the keep but could not find Aria anywhere and panic filled him. He left the others and Aragorn looked at him before realizing that he was in search of Aria.

As Legolas walked he heard Haldir call out and several people hurrying about. Legolas ran into the empty room and he stopped in his tracks. There lying on a table was Aria, her face pale and her tunic torn from her shoulder revealing a terrible wound. Haldir and several other elves were hovering over her. They all looked tired and were doing all they could for her. "Haldir?" Legolas asked after he had found his voice. Haldir quickly looked behind him and gave him a saddened expression. He whispered something to an elf soldier next to him who nodded and took over what he was doing. Haldir wiped the blood from his hands and walked over to Legolas.

"Legolas, come," he said quietly before he stepped out of the door. Legolas looked at Aria once more before he followed Haldir. Haldir looked at Legolas. "She was shot by an Uruk-hai arrow and struck over the head. She has lost a great deal of blood but it has stopped now, however, the arrow tip was poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Legolas asked as he tried to control his emotions but was failing miserably. "How can you tell?"

"A light green tip of the arrow was all I needed to see. We have administered various herbs and they are slowing the poison, but . . . I cannot say for certain if they will work." Legolas shook his head and went back into the room. When he went in there, Aria's shoulder was bandaged up tight and firmly and she was covered with a thin blanket. The other elves look at him and quickly left the room. Legolas slowly walked over to her and ran his hand down the left side of her face. Her skin was deathly pale and sweat graced her forehead. He took her hand into his and her hand was cold. Legolas sighed and shook his head as he looked at her.

"Aria, forgive me for not speaking with you before we went into battle. I did not want to get distracted," he paused to see if she would open her eyes but she did not. "Aria, please, I have just found you and I cannot lose you. I cannot." Tears filled his silver-blue eyes and fell from his cheeks onto her hand. Aragorn rushed into the room and shook his head in disbelief. Gandalf soon followed as did Gimli.

Aria heard him. She heard him say that he could not loose her and she fought to open her eyes. "Legolas," she whispered and she felt the grip on her hand tighten.

"Aria," he said when he heard her say his name. "Aria wake up please. Fight the poison that flows through you veins." His voice was shaky even in front of his comrades, he couldn't hold back his emotions if he wanted to. Aria tried but he seemed to fade in and out and as soon as she heard his voice she was lost again to darkness. "Aria?" he asked again when her face relaxed. He sighed when she did not answer and he turned to look at Gandalf and Aragorn. "Is there nothing we can do to save her?" Gandalf walked over to them and put his hand over her forehead as he closed his eyes.

"She is fighting the poison as best she can, Legolas," Gandalf said as he moved his hand back and looked at the elf. "She will be well . . . it will just take time." Legolas nodded. "She will travel with Eowyn and the villagers back to Edoras. We will place her in Eowyn's care. You are needed to travel to Isenguard." Gandalf knew he was being slightly cold, but there was much to do and time was running low. Aria would be alright she was strong and her abilities would aide in her recovery. Legolas nodded and the others quickly left the room to prepare for their ride. Legolas turned to look at Aria and stepped over to her. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"Return to me, pen dithen (little one)," Legolas whispered. "Le melin (I love you)." He stood and with one final look at her he left the room and mentally prepared himself for another journey away from his love.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry it took me all day to update. Thank you so much for the reviews, even though the last one was a short chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

Aria felt Legolas' kiss, but she thought it was a dream until she heard his request. _"Return to me, pen dithen (little one). Le melin (I love you)," _his voice echoed in her mind. She slowly opened her eyes, and when she did, she felt no pain and slowly sat up but she was no longer in Helms Deep. She laid in a field of long grass and wild flowers that gently blew in the wind. She frowned and stood as she looked around her in confusion.

"_Where am I?"_ she thought to herself. Aria began to walk towards a running brook but stopped in her tracks when she saw a woman and man standing with their backs to her. "Excuse me?" she asked still uncertain as to who those people were. The woman and man turned around and Aria stumbled backwards but didn't fall. "It can't be," she whispered. However, they smiled and the man stepped closer to her and took her hands into his.

"Hello, Ria," her father said as his brown eyes smiled at her and gently squeezed her hands. Tears came to Aria's eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. David just chuckled quietly and wrapped his arms around his daughter. "You are even more beautiful than I ever imagined you'd be." Aria pulled away and looked up at him and then she bent her head slightly to look at the woman. There was her mother looking at her with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her light green eyes.

"Daddy is that . . ." she said but she trailed off and looked at David who smiled at her.

"Yes, Ria, that is your mother," he said quietly. Marwen walked over and smiled at Aria who had stepped away from her father and was now facing Marwen with wonder etched across her face. Marwen raised her hand and cupped Aria's cheek.

"Hello my daughter. Forgive me for leaving you when I did but my body could no longer carry on, but I've watched you grow into the wonderful woman, or should I say elleth, you are today," Marwen said. Her voice was soft and soothing much like Arwen's was but different. Suddenly, Aria's eyes widened.

"Am I . . . am I dead?" she asked as she looked between her parents. Marwen and David just smiled and shook their heads.

"No you're not dead Ria," David said. "However, you are in a state where your body is repairing itself." Marwen nodded.

"At this moment you are in Edoras in Rohan and under the care of Lady Eowyn," Marwen said. Aria nodded but was still very confused.

"What of Haldir, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, and . . . and Legolas?" she asked. Marwen smiled and took Aria's left hand into hers and looked at the ring that rested there.

"They all are fine and are returning to Edoras from Isengard after they spoke with the wizard Saruman to try and gain information about the dark lord's plans," Marwen said but then raised her eyes to meet Aria's. "You love him don't you?" Aria's eyes widened and David furrowed his brow.

"Love? Love who?" he asked and Aria looked at him.

"Legolas," Marwen said as she turned to look at David and let go of Aria's hand. "He is the son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood." David raised an eyebrow and Marwen looked back at Aria with a smile. "He is a good ellon. I remember meeting him shortly before I . . . before I met your father." Aria smiled and nodded her head.

"I do love him, very much," Aria paused and looked at the ring that rested on her finger. "He was the one who found me when I transported to Imladris." Aria's brow furrowed and she looked up at her parents. "How can I be here with you?" Marwen smiled.

"You are in a realm between life and death so your body can heal properly," Marwen said. Aria nodded and looked at her father.

"How come you never told me? How come you never told me that mom was an elf and from another world?" David smiled and stepped over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and shrugged.

"Would you have believed me if I told you?" he asked and Aria blushed and shook her head 'no.'

"I don't know, but I was a child. I probably would have believed anything you told me." Aria sighed and hugged him. "I've missed you so much." David wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I have missed you too, but your mother and I have been watching over you," he said. Aria nodded and looked at her mother as she hugged her father. Marwen smiled at her and Aria pulled away from her dad.

"The powers are strong in you. You will do fine," Marwen said. Aria hugged her mother and Marwen smiled as she embraced her daughter even tighter. "I'm afraid we will never meet again, sell nîn (my daughter)." Aria sighed and nodded as she pulled away.

"Aria," David said. Aria looked at him and he smiled. "I love you Ria and take care of yourself." Aria nodded and felt like she was being pulled away. She looked down at her hands and saw herself fading away.

"Mom, dad, what's happening?" she asked.

"The poison has left your body. Remember, we are always watching over you," Marwen said. Aria blinked her eyes several times because they felt heavy. Soon she could no longer fight them and sleep overcame her.

* * *

Legolas quickly made his way up the stairs to the Golden Hall after he had helped Gimli dismount from Arod. As he entered, he spotted Eowyn speaking with a servant about the coming celebration to take place in two nights. "Lady Eowyn," Legolas said interrupting her conversation. Eowyn looked at Legolas. "As Lady Aria woken yet?" he asked. Eowyn shook her head.

"Nay milord. I have just come from her chamber and she still sleeps, but she is no longer pale. Come I will lead you," Eowyn said as she turned from the hall and led Legolas down the corridor to a room next to the healing chamber. Legolas stepped inside and stepped over to the bed where Aria laid. Eowyn had braided her hair and she was dressed in a night dress. He took her hand into his and was relieved to feel the warm of her skin had returned. "I will leave you, milord." Legolas nodded and turned his eyes back to Aria. He raised his free hand and gently ran his fingers down her cheek.

"Aria," he whispered but got no response. He sighed, let go of her hand and put his head in his hands as he laid it down on the edge of the bed. He silently prayed that she would be well. Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder and he looked up expecting to see Aragorn or someone behind him when his eyes were captured by a pair of light green ones that looked at him tiredly.

"Legolas, it is alright," she said quietly and Legolas nearly yelled out but kept quiet as he quickly took her hand into his.

"Aria, I . . . forgive me for not speaking with you before we went into battle. I-" Aria squeezed his hand, she was still too weak to do much else.

"Legolas, you were trying to focus. I understand." Legolas shook his head.

"I should have stayed near you. I should have had you ride out with me. I shouldn't have left you to fight alone."

"I didn't fight alone. I fought along side Haldir and other soldiers. I was not alone," she said as she squeezed his hand again thinking of her mother and father. Her eyes were heavy and she felt drained once more. "Legolas, I am so tired." He moved up the bed and used his right hand to cup her cheek.

"Sleep then, meleth nîn (my love). I will not leave your side." Aria gave him a small smile.

"No, Legolas, you must go and rest yourself. You've traveled for a long time and I know you have not rested well when you should have. I promise I will not go anywhere."

"As you wish," Legolas said with a smile. "But I will not leave until you have fallen asleep." Aria nodded.

"I just have one question for you. Why did you call me little one, when I am only about an inch or two shorter than you?" Legolas frowned.

"How did you know?"

"I thought it was a dream when I felt your lips on mine, but then I heard your words and I knew it was real." Legolas smiled.

"I called you little one as a term of endearment." Aria chuckled and nodded before she slowly closed her eyes and succumbed to the sleep her body needed to rejuvenate itself. Legolas sighed and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Garo bost vaer meleth nîn. (sleep well my love)," he whispered before he brushed his lips to hers one last time and left her room to wash and rest himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry it took so long to update! I hope none of you are angry! To make up for the delay, this one is a nice long chapter. I hope you enjoy it and let me know. Thank you so much for the reviews and as always keep them coming because I love to know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

Legolas had changed and retired for the night after he had said his good nights and checked in on Aria one more time. After the dawn he made his way into the hall to find everyone that traveled to Isengard awake and eating and talking quietly. Legolas smiled and sat down next to Aragorn who looked at him. "How is Aria?" Aragorn asked and all looked at him and Legolas.

"What's happened to Aria?" Pippin asked.

"I thought she was still in Lothlorien," Merry said as he looked at Legolas.

"She came to Helms Deep with the elves of Lothlorien to aide in the battle against the Uruk-hai," Aragorn said. "She was struck by a poisonous arrow and has slowly been recovering."

"Where is she?" Pippin asked very concerned for her.

"She is alright, Pippin," Legolas said. "At the moment, she is resting. The poison has left her and she is healing." Everyone seemed relieved, except for Theoden and Eomer who knew little of Aria. Legolas took a small bite of bread when Eowyn came rushing into the hall. She spotted Legolas and smiled.

"Milord," she said as she walked up to him. "Please come, Lady Aria is requesting your presence." Legolas quickly stood and followed Eowyn. Merry and Pippin made to get up but Gandalf stopped them.

"Let them be alone for a time," Gandalf said as he watched Legolas and Eowyn leave the hall with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Legolas quickly stepped into the room to see Aria sitting up propped up against a bunch of pillows. Legolas smiled at her. It was obvious that a night's rest did her well. "Good morning Legolas. I'm sorry I couldn't come to you, but Eowyn wouldn't let me leave my bed," Aria said with a small smile. Legolas looked back at the sheildmaiden who smiled and left the two of them alone. Legolas turned his attention back to Aria and quickly made his way over to her. He sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand into his.

"It is alright, Aria. I am glad to come to you," he said as he gently rubbed her hand. "How does your shoulder feel?" Aria looked down at her shoulder and then at Legolas.

"It actually feels a lot better. Eowyn said that it was almost healed and I am assuming that that is because of my healing powers." Legolas nodded. Aria chuckled. "You should have seen her face when she removed the bandage and both of the wounds were scabbed over and no longer tender. She was speechless." Legolas smiled.

"I'm glad you are well." Aria smiled.

"Is Haldir here?" she asked hopeful that she could thank him for helping her. Legolas looked at her oddly and shook his head.

"No, he had to travel back to Lorien with the remaining elf soldiers." Aria could read the question in his eyes and she shook her head.

"Legolas, I simply wanted to thank him for helping me. Eowyn told me what he had done for me." Relief flashed in Legolas' eyes and Aria smiled. "Are you jealous of the marchwarden?" she asked teasingly. However, Legolas' cheeks flushed and Aria squeezed his hand. "You are, aren't you?" Legolas sighed and shook his head but Aria only smiled wider. "Don't be. He's not the one I give my heart to," she whispered and Legolas smiled at her before he leaned into her and kissed her lips gently. Aria smiled against his lips before she brought him closer by pulling him by his neck. Aria moaned quietly as his lips devoured hers. She slowly pulled her lips away and smiled when Legolas groaned quietly in protest. "Legolas, someone is coming," she whispered and Legolas pulled away just in time cause Merry and Pippin busted into the room.

"Aria!" Pippin cried before he rushed over and jumped on the bed. Aria cried out in surprise but laughed.

"Pippin! She's hurt! Be careful!" Merry scolded as he rushed over to the bed. Legolas smiled at both of them but Aria shook her head as she wrapped her left arm around Pippin and took her right hand from Legolas and held onto Merry's hand.

"I'm alright Merry. I'm actually almost healed and I'll be as good as new by the time the sun sets," she said with a smile.

"Why did you come back?" Merry asked and Aria looked at them and then at Legolas.

"It was my time to rejoin the fellowship," she said quietly. Merry and Pippin nodded and Legolas smiled at her.

"The others are coming to see you too," Pippin said and as if on cue Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf came into the room. They walked over to her bed and she smiled at them.

"Aria," Aragorn said with a small smile. "Last I saw you it was almost as if your life had left you."

"That would be because it basically had," Gandalf said causing all to look at him. "She was in a healing state and her body had closed off to concentrate solely on healing."

"Well, it's good to see you're healthy again lass," Gimli said with a smile and Aria gave him a beaming smile.

"I've missed you all terribly," she said as she looked over everyone. Suddenly, Legolas thought of something and looked at her.

"Aria, when you arrived at Helms Deep you asked of Gandalf. How did you know that Gandalf was alive?" Legolas asked.

"Lady Galadriel, she told me," she said and Legolas couldn't help but smile once again. "I take it but the look on all of your faces that we won the battle."

"Aye, but the war has begun," Gandalf said sadly. Aria nodded in understanding. She would be ready to help where she could. Merry nodded and all looked grim. Aria sighed.

"Well, that may be so but we'll face whatever comes our way with out heads held high. However, Eowyn tells me of a celebration tomorrow night." Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf chuckled quietly. Merry and Pippin nodded enthusiastically and Pippin climbed down off the bed.

"There is a celebration to for the victory at Helms Deep tomorrow night," Legolas said and Aria smiled.

"Excellent! All of you could use one night to lose your minds and have fun," Aria said. They all just gave her a small smile before there was a knock at the open door. The group turned and looked to see King Theoden, Eomer, and Eowyn standing by the door.

"May we enter?" King Theoden asked. Aria gave him a smile.

"Of course your majesty," Aria said. Theoden, Eomer, and Eowyn stepped inside. Haldir had told her who the king was when they were at Helms Deep.

"Aria, this is my brother, Eomer," Eowyn said. Aria bowed her head. There suddenly many people in her room and Legolas seemed a little upset that they were no longer alone.

"Lady Aria, I thank you for your help during the battle at Helms Deep and for the sacrifice you nearly made for Rohan," Theoden said. Aria gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"Your majesty, many of my kin made the sacrifice as did yours. At times like this we all must make sacrifices," she said. Gandalf smiled. It seemed her time in Calas Galadhon aged her spirit and made her much wiser than one would think. The king just gave her a small smile before he nodded his head. Gandalf cleared his throat and all looked at him.

"I think we should leave Aria to rest," Gandalf said. They all nodded and the hobbits gave her a small smile before they followed behind the others. Legolas stood to leave but she grasped his hand.

"Stay. I don't want to be alone," she whispered. He sat back down and took her hand into his. He looked to the door to see Aragorn smile before he closed the door. "Legolas," she said but couldn't finish because Legolas leaned into her and kissed her gently. Soon, Aria gave into his kiss and cupped his cheek. He pulled his lips away from her and she sighed as she opened her eyes. "What was that for?" she asked a little dazed. Legolas just smiled at her as she ran her fingers gently down his cheek.

"For being you," he whispered before he once again leaned his head down and claimed her lips. After a moment, Aria pulled away.

"Legolas, tell me of your journey after you left me in Calas Galadhon." Legolas smiled at her before he nodded. He stood and went to the other side of the bed. He climbed up next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder as he held her left hand and told her of their travel down the river, their battle with the Uruk-hai, and their hunt for Merry and Pippin.

* * *

The next night the hall was a buzz and full of the people of Edoras. Aria stood next to Legolas and Gimli and behind Aragorn as the king stood in front of his throne. Eomer stood to his left and Eowyn to his right. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," Theoden said before he raised his goblet. "Hail the victorious dead!" Everyone raised their goblets.

"Hail!" everyone called and took a drink from their goblets or tankards. Aria took a deep drink of her water and smiled at Legolas as he drank his water and Gimli as he guzzled his ale.

"Pace yourself Gimli or you'll be two sheets to the wind within the hour!" Aria said with a laugh. Gimli just laughed and turned to grab some food. Aria looked back at Legolas who smiled at her. "We will end up dragging him to bed before the nights end," she whispered as he pulled her close. Legolas smiled and nodded his head before he kissed her cheek. Aria stood close to him as he kept his arm wrapped around her and hers around him as they stood and watched the people of Rohan drink and talk happily.

"Come on laddie, up for a game?" Gimli asked as he dragged Legolas away, however, Legolas pulled Aria along. Gimli sat at a table with many tankards, cheese and bread, and Eomer was smiling at them as he stood next to a large barrel of ale. Eomer filled two tankards and handed one to Legolas.

"No pauses," he said before he handed the other to Gimli. "No spits." Gimli smiled and took the tankard.

"And no regurgitation," he said happily and the Rohan soldiers around them laughed heartedly. Aria looked at Legolas with a raised eyebrow and Legolas shrugged before he looked at Eomer.

"So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked.

"Aye!" cheered the soldiers around them. Gimli looked at Aria with a wink before he smiled at Legolas.

"Last one standing wins!" he said before he took a gulp of his ale. Legolas looked at Aria who laughed and shrugged.

"Go for it," she said and he raised an eyebrow before he looked at his tankard curiously before he slowly took a drink. Aria laughed at his odd expression but stood to the side with a smile on her face as she watched Legolas and Gimli participate in a drinking game that sadly reminded her of the first college party she ever went to when she was a college freshman.

Many, many tankards later Legolas seemed unaffected by the ale, which surprised Aria slightly. However, Gimli was getting a 'little' tipsy. As Eomer passed Gimli another tankard of ale he raised from his seat and not so quietly 'broke wind' as Aria's grandma used to say. Eomer gave Gimli a look and Aria couldn't hold in her laughter. Legolas looked at her before he finished his tankard and gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry," she said as her laughter calmed. Legolas just smiled before he finished his tankard.

"Argh, it's the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women!" Gimli exclaimed before he belched loudly. Aria raised an eyebrow at him but he seemed to have forgotten she was even there. Legolas sat down his tankard and looked at his fingers with a strange look on his face.

"I feel something," Legolas said. Eomer raised his eyebrows and gave him a questioning look as did Aria. "A slightly tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me," he said with a sigh as he looked at Aria who was smiling at him. Gimli slammed down his tankard and raised his finger before he pointed at Legolas.

"What did I tell you, he can't hold his liquor," Gimli dragged before his eyes crossed and he fell backwards in his chair with a loud crash. Aria gasped slightly and kneeled next to him to make sure he was alright but Legolas looked at Eomer and titled his head.

"Game over," Legolas said and Eomer chuckled quietly. However, Aria looked up at him trying not to laugh.

"Yes, you won. Now could you please help me with him?" she said unable to hold back her laughter. Legolas chuckled and helped Aria sit Gimli up.

"Aria, you know the elf fancies you," Gimli said when he opened his eyes and saw Aria smiling at him.

"Does he now?" Aria asked playing along like she didn't know what he was going on about. Gimli huffed.

"Of course he does! All he did was talk about you to Aragorn in that language of theirs." Aria raised an eyebrow at Legolas whose eyes had yet to leave her as Gimli spoke.

"How do you know that?"

"I'd hear them say your name and then he'd go on about you. Though," he paused to burp and then looked up at her, "though I don't know what he said exactly I could tell by his face that it was good." Aria laughed and two Rohan soldiers came over and helped lift Gimli up on chair. Aria patted his shoulder as she stood and looked at Legolas who slowly stood. He had yet to look at anything but Aria and she could feel his gaze on her when she looked away and down to smooth out the blasted dress she was stuck wearing until her leggings and tunic were cleaned.

"Aria," he said quietly but with her Elvin hearing she heard him and looked up at him. He held out his hand and she put her hand into his and he led her from the crowded hall to the outside of the hall, which was nearly empty compared to the packed hall. He pulled her into the shadows and her back was against the stone wall of the building. She looked up at him, thankful for her Elvin sight because she could make out his features with little moonlight shinning down on them as they were tucked away.

"What are you doing Legolas?" she asked as he gently ran his fingers down her cheek then her neck and stopped where her neck and shoulders met. Legolas leaned into her kissed her lips lightly before he pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Stealing a moment with you before we once again return to the crowded hall," he whispered before he kissed her lips with a fiery passion she had never felt before and she was certain she had melted to the spot where she stood. Suddenly, a throat cleared and Legolas quickly removed himself from Aria and she was still dazed as she looked to her right to see a smiling Aragorn who was trying to hold in his laughter. He was succeeding, but barely.

"Excuse me, Gandalf would like to speak with both of you," he said chuckling. Aragorn couldn't help but laugh at the death glare Legolas had sent him when he pulled away from Aria and the slightly confused expression that graced Aria's face. Aria felt herself blush and she nodded her head before Legolas held out his arm and led her inside with a still laughing Aragorn behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Please Read Note: **Okay, warning that this is an extremly, extremley short chapter and a cliff hanger. I've only had like ten minutes on the computer today, and I wanted to update for you guys since it has been a while. I'll try and update again later, but I do hope you like this chapter even though it's short. Please keep your reviews coming, although one of my recent ones I could have done without. I know that some parts of my story aren't original, but I know some of it is and I know that it's more movie based because I haven't read the books since I was like 12 or 13 and it's been a few years since then. Anyway, thank you if your still reading this for putting up with my ranting!

Fanficgrill you had reviewed me and told me that some people were discussing my story, however, in the review it didn't show where they were discussing it. If you still happen to know, could you please let me know again. Thanks so much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

Aria and Legolas made their way threw the crowded hall. As they walked they had lost Aragorn and soon came upon Gandalf sitting at a lone table off in the corner. "Gandalf, Aragorn said you wanted to speak with us," Aria said as they stopped next to the table. Gandalf smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, yes. Please both of you sit," he motioned to the bench across from him. Legolas held Aria's hand until she sat down before he sat next to her. "I was told your powers have strengthened immensely since I last saw you." Aria nodded her head. "Aragorn and others have told me of your aide at Helms Deep and I must say that I am very proud that you have learned to control your gifts."

"Lady Galadriel and the elves of Lothlorien played a major role in that Gandalf," she said quietly. Gandalf nodded his head and looked at Legolas who had remained silent, and smiled at him.

"Tell me Legolas, how have you been holding up during this journey?" Gandalf asked before he took a drink of his ale. Legolas met Gandalf's eyes and Aria looked at him to await his answer.

"As well as one is expected to Gandalf," Legolas said. "However, the last few days have been easier and my thoughts are clearer than they have been since we left Lothlorien." Gandalf nodded and gave them both a knowing smile.

"That is good to hear." Aria looked at Gandalf questioning what the sparkle in his eyes meant. "The party is near an end. I suggest you both rest if you wish it." With that the wizard disappeared in the dwindling crowd and Aria looked at Legolas.

"That's it? That's all he wanted," Aria said as she frowned. Legolas laughed quietly at her confused expression and stood. He was just as confused as she was, but he held out his hand to once again take her from the still crowded hall.

"Come pen velui (lovely one)," he said and Aria slowly put her hand in his and he once again pulled her outside, but this time he took her to the stables. He walked passed the horses' stalls and took her up into the hay loft. Aria frowned still very confused.

"Legolas, what's going on?" she asked as they stood in the loft amongst small mountains of hay and the smell of horses and the cool crisp wind making its way into the stables filled her nose. Without a word he took her left hand, where the ring his mother gave him rested perfectly, and placed her palm against his heart like she had done not long ago. Aria fingered her pendant that now rested on top of his sliver-blue tunic and met his warm gaze. "Legolas?" she asked again. She was nearly overwhelmed by the emotions she read in his eyes. His eyes were usually unreadable, however, that night they were like pools open to share anything and everything he was feeling. She saw fear, frustration, and doubt hidden in their depths, but those emotions were overpowered by determination, pride, and most of all by love.

"Aria, when this war is over and if I survive it," Aria shook her head and clutched his left upper arm with her free right hand.

"You _will_ survive it. Please don't speak as if you won't. I don't think I can even bare the thought," she whispered. Legolas sighed and closed his eyes as he thought of how he was almost certain that he had lost her. He slowly opened his eyes and nodded his head.

"Very well," he whispered and Aria removed her hand from his arm and took his left hand into hers as his right still rested over her left hand on his heart. "When this war is over I want to take you to Mirkwood. I want to show you my home and introduce you to my father." He paused and in his eyes it looked as though he was fighting a battle within himself. "Aria, dorthathal na nin an uir?" Aria felt her eyes widen and a smile spread across her face before she pulled her hand from his and kissed his lips eagerly.

* * *

A/N: Yes, more Elvish without the translation, but I'll update soon so I'll try not to leave you haning for to long! 


	21. Chapter 21

Another short chapter, but I promised to update today. I'll update as soon as I possibly can. I hate not being able to update everday or everyother day. I'll do my best. Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a lot so keep them coming! Oh, and for those of you who reviewed about the untranslated Elvish, see if you're right ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

Legolas smiled against her lips and held her close to him. He figured that this response was a yes to his question, but he had to hear the words come from her lips. He slowly pulled away from her and blue met light green filled with unshed happy tears. "Tell me your answer," he whispered and Aria laughed quietly.

"Yes. A million times yes!" she exclaimed before she leaned up and kissed his lips lightly this time and she rested her forehead against his when she pulled her lips away. "I will marry you." Legolas smiled and tilted her lips to his before he kissed her once more. Aria pulled away and laughed as she embraced him tightly. Legolas laughed quietly as he held her and raised his hand to rest on the back of her head. He ran his fingers through her unbound hair and committed her wild flower sent to an even deeper memory. Aria looked up at him and gave him a smile once again. She pulled herself from his arms and took his hands into hers. She led him to a firm stack of hay where they could sit and she sat down before she guided him down next to her. "Why did you bring me all the way out here to ask me?" she asked quietly as she laced her fingers with his.

"So we would not be . . . interrupted again," he whispered before he brought her left hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Aria nodded her head as she looked at him. After a moment, she laid her head on his shoulder as they sat in the hay loft, just enjoying the quiet. Soon the noise from the hall quieted and Legolas kissed the top of her head. "You should return to the hall to get some rest." Aria sighed and looked up at him.

"I'm not tired and I was so comfortable just sitting here with you." Legolas smiled and gently pushed her hair over her shoulder.

"As was I, but you must rest. You still are not fully well, I can see it in your eyes so do not try and deny it." Aria smiled and nodded her head in defeat. Legolas stood and helped her up as well. Aria brushed the stray pieces of hay from her backside as Legolas walked her back down from the loft and up to the golden hall. It was nearly empty save for Eowyn who rested on a chaise.

"More time must have passed than I thought," Aria whispered quietly as they stopped outside her door. Legolas smiled and gently ran his fingers down her cheek.

"Time always seems to pass quickly anymore. Almost like it is running short," he whispered. Aria turned her head slightly and kissed his finger tips lightly. Legolas closed his eyes at the feel of her soft lips under his fingers. Aria smiled as she looked at his face and she moved his hand from her cheek and held it in her own.

"I shall see you in the morning ernil nîn (my prince)." With that Aria let go of his hand and went into her room, all the while smiling to herself because Legolas had yet to open his eyes.

The soft click of the door seemed to snap Legolas out of his trance. He had heard her words but he was lost in a world all his own until the door closed. Legolas smiled at the closed door before he pulled up the hood of the cloak for he was going outside. "Good night Aria," he whispered to the door before he quickly made his way down the corridor and out into the night air.

* * *

After some time of standing out side looking over the plains of Rohan and thinking how unusual it was for him after his long life to find love so quickly and in the middle of a war that may very well claim his life, his attention turned to the east and towards Mordor. As he stood observing the night sky, he heard the ranger approach and he looked at him. "The stars are veiled," he said quickly as Aragorn stopped next to him and looked towards Mordor as well. "Something stirs in the East... A sleepless malice," they looked at each other before Legolas slowly turned his gaze to Mordor. "The Eye of the enemy is moving." Aragorn nodded. He may not have the abilities that Legolas or even Aria possessed but he could feel it. He could feel Sauron scan all he could in search of what his heart desired. However, he could also feel something new about his friend and he dared to ask, even at such a tense time.

"Aside from your apprehension to Sauron's movements, there is something different about you my friend," Aragorn said quickly as he put his pipe away deciding against his reason for leaving the hall in the first place. He heard Legolas take a deep breath, however, his eyes remained on the eastern sky.

"After this war, Aria is to be my wife," Legolas said quietly. Aragorn raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is to be if you do not survive this war or . . ." he hesitated before he finished but knew it had to be said. "Or what if she does not survive this war?" Legolas kept his eyes ahead still, however, he knew not what would happen and Aria refused to even think of it. He just shook his head before he felt great evil and his eyes widened. He looked at Aragorn.

"He is here!" he said quickly and they both ran into the hall and down the corridor to where the other slept to see Pippin withering in pain. Aragorn took the Palantír from Pippin and Legolas quickly put his hands on Aragorn shoulders before the future king dropped the Palantír and as it rolled away Gandalf covered it with a blanket. Gandalf rushed over to Pippin and shoved Merry out of the way.

"Fool of a Took!" he said under his breath as he put his hand over Pippins forehead before he said a spell that seemed to bring the small hobbit from his trance. "Look at me." Pippin looked at Gandalf with sad eyes and a trembling lip.

"Gandalf! Forgive me!" Pippin said with a trembling voice before he tried to look away only to have Gandalf keep his eyes focused on him.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf asked urgently and Pippin took a deep breath. Legolas looked at the small hobbit with anxious eyes as did all of them.

"A tree... There was a white tree... in a courtyard of stone... It was dead," Pippin said after he had paused to think over what he had seen. "The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked more urgently than before.

"I saw - I saw - Him! I could hear His voice in my head!" Gandalf sighed.

"And what did you tell Him? Speak!" Gandalf shook Pippin's shoulder's ruffly and Merry, Aragorn, and Legolas looked at him with wide eyes. All hoped Pippin told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the ring.

"He asked me my name; I didn't answer. He hurt me!" Gandalf frowned and sighed as he looked deep into Pippin's fear filled eyes.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring!" Pippin looked at Gandalf square in the eye as everyone held their breath waiting for Pippin's answer.

"Nothing. I told him nothing about Frodo," Pippin whispered and Gandalf continued to study his eyes and Legolas quickly left the room. He moved swiftly through the corridors until he reached his destination and quickly entered the room.


	22. Chapter 22

PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Please forgive me for not updating in almost a week. I had a little bit of writers block when it came to this chapter but I think I worked through it well enough. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know. I'm going to try and update again later, it all depends on how much of the next chapter I get done.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

Aria woke with a start when she felt like something wasn't right. She quickly climbed from the bed and grabbed her tunic and leggings before she stepped behind a dressing screen and quickly threw the nightdress over her head and slid on her leggings and tunic. She was finishing tying her tunic when she heard her door open and close. "Aria?" she heard Legolas ask and she finished tying the last tie as she stepped around the dressing screen. She saw him visibly relax and he stepped over to her and took her hands into his once she had finished tying her tunic.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Legolas shook his head and embraced her.

"All will be explained in a few hours," he said. Aria nodded her head. She was slightly confused about his actions. Legolas felt like he was on overdrive too many things were going through his mind. His words with Aragorn, the battle he knew that was coming, and the elleth in his arms. After a moment, he pulled away from her and cupped her cheek. "I must return to the others, but meet us in the hall." Aria nodded and Legolas kissed her lips tenderly before he pulled away and left the room just as quickly as he had entered it. Aria sighed and finished reading for the long day ahead.

* * *

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool... but an honest fool he remains," Gandalf said as his attention moved to from the King, Aria, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli to Merry and Pippin. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helms Deep showed our enemy one thing: He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed; there is courage still. Strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this." Gandalf once again looked at Aragorn before he turned his attention to the King. Aria looked at Aragorn and gave him a small smile as he looked at the stone floor. "He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" King Theoden asked. Aragorn looked sharply at the king and Aria raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"You would not help your fellow man?" she asked. She knew she was out of line but she didn't understand why he would refuse to aid. The king glanced at Aria and she suddenly felt very small, just from the look he gave her.

"You know nothing of our affairs," he said coldly before he looked at Gandalf. "What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go," Aragorn said.

"No!" Gandalf said as he looked at the ranger.

"They must be warned," Aragorn argued.

"They will be," Gandalf said as he walked closer to Aragorn and the others. The King had turned and was off talking with his advisor, Gamling. "You must come to Minas Tirith by other road. Follow the river and look to the Black ships." He stepped away and looked at everyone. "Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith, and I won't be going alone," he finished as he looked at Pippin.

After a moment, Gandalf quickly left the hall followed by Pippin and Merry. They others remained inside. "Legolas, why is Gandalf taking Pippin with him to Minas Tirith?" Aria asked as she turned to look at him. She was slightly confused as to what was happening. She knew that Sauron was going to attack Minas Tirith, but she was still confused as to what Pippin had to do with anything. Aragorn stepped outside and Gimli sat down at the table to finish his breakfast. Legolas sighed and met her eyes.

"Sauron believes Pippin to be the one that carries the ring. They will hunt him now, and Gandalf is taking him to Minas Tirith and away from us as well as to worn the Steward of the impending attack. We will wait here until Gondor places the call for aide," Legolas said. Aria nodded in understanding.

"_It's going to be a long couple of days,_" she thought to herself as she went to sit down next to Gimli, however, Legolas stopped her.

"Come with me," he said to her quietly. Aria furrowed her brow but nodded her head and he linked her arm with his and led her down the corridor to her room. They stepped inside and Aria turned to look at him.

"Legolas?" she asked when she saw his masked face. Legolas met her eyes and took a deep breath.

"If . . . when Gondor calls for aide I want you to remain in Edoras with Lady Eowyn."

"Why? Legolas, you know I can fight and with my powers we will have an advantage," Aria said as she took her hands from his.

"What if you are injured again and your powers are no match for the wound you receive?" he asked. "Aria, I cannot lose you," he whispered. Aria shook her head.

"Legolas, you will not lose me. I will be fine, just trust me to come back to you when this is over, just as I trust you to come back to me." Legolas pulled her into an embrace and just held her in his arms. "My heart tells me that we will be happy when this is over."

"How can you hold so much hope?" he asked into her hair. Aria laughed.

"Hope is all we have anymore. We must hold onto it with our entire being," she said as she pulled her head up to look into his eyes. Legolas sighed and leaned into her. He kissed her slowly and deeply as he held her tightly to him. Aria's heart felt as if it was going to pound out of her chest as his right hand moved up her back, through her hair and then rested on the back of her head. Aria pulled away and gave him a small smile. "Wow," she whispered. Legolas raised an eyebrow before he smiled and leaned in to claim her lips once more.

* * *

Days passed and Aragorn, Legolas, and Aria were growing restless, just waiting for the beacons to be lit. Aria hoped the Steward heeded Gandalf's words and would call for aide, although from what she was told of the Steward, she wasn't certain he would. Aria sat with Gimli in the hall as he told her more stories of his home and of his father's adventure when he was held captive in Mirkwood. Aria looked at Legolas who smiled and shook his head as he held up his hands as if saying 'don't ask.' Suddenly, the door to the hall busted open and Aragorn came rushing in yelling. "The Beacons of Minas Tirith! the beacons are lit!" he yelled as he ran and stopped in front of the King. "Gondor calls for aid!" All eyes in the hall look to the King. Aria stood from her spot and looked intently at Theoden.

"And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim!" Theoden said proudly. Aria saw Eomer nod and briefly look at Eowyn before he left the hall. Everyone began rushing the men were saying good bye to their families and groups had left to gather more men and soldiers to meet at Dunharrow.

Aria walked out to the stable and looked at Legolas, who was readying Arod. Aria saw Aragorn finish his conversation with Eowyn and went up to him. "Aragorn," she said and he turned to look at her. "I . . . I don't know how to ride a horse." Aragorn smiled.

"You can ride with me, do not worry. Legolas would rather you ride with him, however, Gimli has that honor," Aragorn said. Aria smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you Aragorn." Aragorn climbed up onto his horse and held out his hand to her. Aria put her foot in the stirrup and with Aragorn's aid swung her leg over the horse and was securely sitting behind Aragorn. When the horse shifted, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and let out a squeak. Aragorn chuckled.

"Don't worry, Brego will not let you fall and nor will I." Aria nodded and loosened her grip before she swung her long braid over her shoulder and prepared for the ride ahead.

* * *

"How many?" Theoden asked as they arrived at Dunharrow. The soldiers stand as their King passes and one soldier speaks up.

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my lord," he said Theoden nodded.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Theoden asked as they continued through the camp. Gamling shook his head.

"None have come, my lord," Gamling said. Theoden sighed and they continued on until they ascended the cliff and stopped at their camp. As they stopped, Aragorn helped Aria down from the horse and laughed quietly when he saw her rub her backside.

"Remind me to put a pillow or something on that thing the next time I ride a horse would you?" she asked. Aragorn chuckled again and led Brego away. Aria sighed as she looked over the cliff and at the many men that filled the camp below. She turned around and gasped quietly when Legolas was standing behind her. He smiled at her and she just gently pushed his shoulder.

"Come, Aria, let us join the others," he said quietly. Aria nodded her head and laced her fingers with his as they walked over to where Gimli stood. They began to walk through the camp with Gimli towards Eomer, when the horses started to buck and neigh. Aria frowned and as Eomer stood and looked at them. "The horses are restless... and the men are quiet," Legolas said quietly. Aria nodded and looked at Eomer.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Eomer said as he glanced at the mountain and then looked at the other three. Legolas, Gimli and Aria look to the mountain and the mountain pass that looked hazy like a great mist filled the cavern.

"That road there; where does that lead?" Gimli asked no one in particular.

"It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain," Legolas said. Aria felt a shiver go down her spine and it wasn't a good feeling that followed it.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil," Eomer said and Aria looked at him.

"How could a mountain be evil?" she asked him. He, however, just looked at her like she was crazy.

"The mountain takes the souls of men and traps them within its stone walls. No one is ever seen again that take that road," he said.

"How do you know they just did not return to lands where they were known?" she asked enjoying the little game she was playing with the horselord. Eomer sighed and looked at Legolas.

"Is she always this difficult?" he asked clearly annoyed. Legolas smiled and Gimli laughed.

"She has her days, lad, she has her days," Gimli said before Eomer turned and continued what he was doing although a little agitated. Aria smiled and they continued their walk through the small camp.


	23. Chapter 23

I've updated again! Well, Myri78, maybe you'll like the beginning of this chapter and thank you to XxXRoseVixenXxX, I'm very honored. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

Legolas and Aria sat down and had a little something to eat. "Legolas, I think I'm going to rest for a time," Aria said. Legolas nodded and Aria stood and went to the tent King Theoden had set up for her. Aria removed her belt and the dark blue outer tunic she wore to reveal her cream colored sleeveless tunic. She unbound her hair and let it cascade over her back then removed her boots. _"What I wouldn't give for a bath,"_ she thought to herself as the final light of the day began to set around her tent. She laid down on the fur blanket on her side, her back to the entrance of the tent. Aria heard the people talking about the pending battle and she could find no rest. Suddenly, the tent flap opened and Aria turned and laid on her back to see Legolas standing there. "Is everything alright?" she asked. Legolas nodded.

"Yes. I just wanted to sit with you for a time," he said as he kneeled down next to her. She sat up on her elbows and looked at him. She smiled as he reached out and cupped her right cheek with his left hand. He lowered his hand and leaned into her. He kissed her gently and Aria raised her left hand and placed it on his neck and pulled him closer as she laid down on the blanket. Legolas hovered over her as they kissed, his blonde hair tickling her cheeks but going unnoticed. Legolas pulled his lips away and tilted his head so his forehead rested against hers. Both of them took deep breaths and Aria was doing her best to calm her rapidly beating heart. They both slowly opened their eyes and Legolas pulled back slightly so he could see her face clearly. Her hand still rested on his neck as he looked at her. "Aria," he whispered. His voice deeper than she remembered. "I should leave." Aria shook her head and pulled his lips back down to hers and kissed him softly before she pulled her lips from his.

"Stay," she whispered back. "Stay for a time, please." She ran her hand down from his neck and over his chest then around his back. Legolas closed his eyes as her hand moved down his form to stop at the middle of his back. He nodded, with his eyes still closed as he leaned down and kissed her lips fiercely. Aria moaned as he kissed her with more passion and fire than he did the night of the celebration in Edoras. Her entire body tingled when she felt his hand massage her side as he kissed her lips. Soon, his lips left hers and traveled down her jaw to her neck. She let out a heavy sigh as his lips caressed the sensitive skin on her neck and as they slowly returned to her lips to once again capture them in a deep, slow kiss. They stayed that way, kissing, touching, and memorizing for several more minutes before Legolas reluctantly pulled away.

"You must rest, there will be a fierce battle, and we cannot have you to weak to use your powers effectively," his voice was hoarse and Aria could see the desire for her deep within his eyes but it was being over powered by sense of duty. However, the longer he looked at her, the harder it was for him to quell his desire. Aria nodded her head. Legolas kissed her one more time before he stood and adjusted his tunic and looked down at her. "Good night Aria," he whispered. Aria smiled at him.

"Good night Legolas," she said before she turned onto her side and smiled at the butterflies she felt in her stomach. Legolas looked at her for a moment longer before he took a deep breath and stepped out of her tent, only to see Gimli standing out there with a smile on his face.

"What ye doing laddie?" Gimli asked. Legolas felt his cheeks flush as he shook his head.

"Nothing Gimli. I was just wishing Aria good night," Legolas said. Gimli raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He paused before he smiled once again. "It took you an hour to wish her a good night?" Gimli asked before he turned and walked away. Legolas felt his face flush deeper but a smile graced his lips as he followed the dwarf.

* * *

Aria woke with a start, and frowned. She quickly stood and threw on her outer tunic and boots she tied the belt around her tunic as she stepped out into the camp. She looked to her left and then to her right to see Aragorn standing with Brego and talking with Aragorn then Legolas joining them with Arod. She ran up to them. "You were going to leave and not tell me?" she nearly yelled. They looked at her sadly and Legolas handed the Arod's reins to Aragorn before he stepped over to her. "Were you?" she asked him.

"I left a message with Lady Eowyn, Aria," he said quietly. Aria shook her head.

"I've just rejoined you, why will you not let me travel with you?" she asked. Legolas raised his hand once again cupped her cheek.

"Your path does not take you through the Dimholt."

"Legolas," he put his fingers on her lips.

"We will meet again at Minas Tirith." He lowered his fingers and she frowned.

"How? I cannot ride and the Rohirrim will ride to Minas Tirith at dawn. How am I to meet you?" Legolas smiled.

"You are an elf, just trust your stead and they will lead you where your heart desires." Legolas leaned in and kissed her lips. "I will see you at Minas Tirith, meleth nîn." With that he turned from her and mounted Arod with Gimli behind him. Aragorn gave her a small smile before he mounted Brego and they took the path to the Dimholt. Aria felt a tear roll down her cheek but she hastily wiped it away and went in search of the king to ask for a horse to ride into battle come the morn.

* * *

Aria rode behind Eomer and King Theoden towards Minas Tirith, she also saw Eowyn and Merry down the line from her and knew they were not supposed to be there but said nothing. She had been loaned a sword to use until she dismounted her horse, which surprisingly she found no real difficult in riding. She simply had done as Legolas instructed and trusted her horse and spoke softly to him and he willing led her on. They stopped at the top of a hill that looked over Pelennor Field. They battle was already raging and Minas Tirith was in danger of falling. Aria swallowed hard as Theoden led his horse up front. "Èomer! Take your éored down the left flag! Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center! Grimbold, take your company right, after you pass the wall! Forth! Down fear of darkness! Arise! Arise, Riders of Théoden!" the King called as he 'danced' his horse in front of his men. "Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered!" He ran down the line of him men and struck their spears with his swords before he turned his attention to the battle field. "A sword day... a red day... and the sun rises!" His men pointed their spears towards the orcs and other foul creatures that awaited them. "Ride now... Ride now... Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending! Death!" he began the chant and Aria drew her sword.

"Death!" the Rohirrim answered back.

"Death!" Theoden screamed again.

"Death!" they repeated.

"Death!" he yelled one final time.

"Death!" every man screamed, however, Aria just looked on in silence readying her mind for the steps she would be required to take.

"Forth, Eorlingas!" Theoden called and every solider made their way to the battle field. Aria rode her horse hard and sliced into one orc after another until she dismounted her horse and held her sword in her hand. The stray tendrils of her braid blew in the wind as she fiercely fought. Aria felt a burning sensation as an orc blade sliced her upper left arm. She screamed and raised her left arm and shot fire at the unsuspecting orc. He screeched and took off running igniting several of his comrades with him.

Aria soon threw her sword on the ground and began to use fire, water, and wind to take care of the orcs, trolls, and other enemies around her. She heard a strange hiss like sound and looked to her right to see the Witch-King of Angmar standing before Eowyn with a large sledge hammer with spikes. She saw Theoden's horse dead and the king's legs under him. Aria's heart rate quickened and she rushed over to help her friend. Eowyn had taken good care of her and she was not about to let her die.

"Fool... No man can kill me... die now..." Aria heard the Witch-King say and she hurried but was sidetracked by orcs. She heard the Witch-King scream and turned to look as Eowyn stood before him.

"I am no man!" she said after she had taken her helmet off and golden hair flying in the wind before she stuck her sword in the Witch-King's face. The force of the blow traveled through her arm and Aria swore she heard it break and Eowyn fell to her knees before she turned from the Witch-King and moved to her uncle. Aria ran over and stood back.

"I know your face... Éowyn," the king says. Aria rushed over and kneeled down next to him. He, however, took no notice as he looked at his niece. "My eyes darken." Eowyn shook her head and looked at Aria before she looked back at her uncle.

"No. No, I am going to save you," Eowyn said. Aria moved closer to the king.

"You already did. Éowyn, my body is broken. You have to let me go. I go to my fathers in whose mighty company I shall not now feel ashamed." Aria shook her head.

"Let me use my powers to help you, your majesty," she said gently he looked at her and shook his head.

"No. It is my time." He turned back to Eowyn and took a deep, labored breath. "Eowyn," he whispered before his life finally left him. Eowyn started to cry and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"I am sorry Eowyn," Aria said. Eowyn just continued to cry. Aria looked around and saw a large green mass moving its way across the fields and through the city. Aria sighed and looked down at Eowyn who had lost consciousness. Aria shook her head and turned her over. "Eowyn?" she asked quickly, but gained no response. Aria put her head to her forehead and felt her burning with fever. Aria sighed and looked around. The battle was nearly over and it was won so she returned her attention to her friend.

Aria put her hand over Eowyn's forehead and another over her broken arm and began to chant the healing spells Galadriel had her learn. Aria felt Eowyn's pain pass through Eowyn and into her hands. Aria heard Eowyn gasp for breath before blackness overcame her and she fell to her side.

* * *

Eowyn sat up, she felt unlike she had the moments before her uncle passed. She felt as if she had just woken from a peaceful slumber and not from a fever or a battle. Eowyn looked around for Aria and when she looked to her left, she gasped. "Aria!" Eowyn called. Eowyn did not know much of elves but what she had learned form Aria was that elves sleep with their eyes open and at that moment her eyes were closed. "Aria?" she asked. Aria slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm alright, Eowyn, just weak," she whispered horsely. Eowyn sighed with relief and nodded her head.

"The battle is over and we have won!" Eowyn said with a small smile, but from what Aria could tell the once happy young woman would never be the same. Aria tried to smile, but failed. Eowyn frowned. "I will get you aide," she said as she stood. She hesitated when she saw her uncle but took a deep breath before she took off in search of someone who could help Aria.


	24. Chapter 24

**PLEASE READ: **I updated! Ha! Anyway, this one is kind of a filler chapter, just as a warning there is a love scene in this chapter (Myri78 hope you like it). If you don't want to read the love scene just stop reading at the break in the story. Let me know what you think please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

Eowyn stopped when she saw Aragorn stand before a mass of green beings, she realized were ghosts. Her eyes widened as she listened. "Release us," the ghost king said to Aragorn.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead," Gimli said. Eowyn sighed and looked for the wizard, Gandalf; she thought that he would be the best on to help her. She spotted him not far off and she ran over to him.

"Milord," she said as she stopped next to him. Gandalf looked down at her surprised to see her on the battle field.

"Lady Eowyn? What are you doing here?" he asked but Eowyn just shook her head.

"You must come, quickly," she said as she dragged his arm to where Aria laid next to her uncle. Gandalf hurried behind her frowning when he saw Theoden dead, but he faltered slightly when he saw Aria with her eyes closed laying on the field and her left arm covered in blood. Eowyn kneeled down next to her. "She told me she was alright, just weak but I am not certain."

"What happened?" Gandalf asked as he kneeled down next to her and put his hand over Aria's forehead. Eowyn shook her head.

"I know not. The last thing I remember was my uncles passing and then waking up feeling as if I just awoke from a peaceful sleep." Gandalf sighed as he pulled his hand back.

"She used her healing powers." Eowyn's eyes widened. "She is alright; however, her body is drained." As he spoke Aria slowly opened her eyes.

"Gandalf," she said weakly and he smiled down at her.

"Yes Aria," he responded.

"Is . . . . is everyone alright?" she asked. Gandalf nodded knowing exactly who she meant. Aria sighed in relief.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn called. Eowyn stood and motioned him over. Legolas, at seeing Eowyn, frowned and followed behind Aragorn along with Gimli. Aragorn stopped with his eyes wide as he looked down at Aria who gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," she whispered before the last of her strength left her and she closed her eyes and gave into sleep. Legolas stopped next to Aragorn.

"No!" he said as he moved quickly and kneeled next to her. He put his hand on her cheek and Gandalf put his hand on his shoulder.

"She is not dead, Legolas," he said gently. Legolas looked up at Gandalf with tears in his eyes. "She used her healing powers to save Lady Eowyn and is merely drained. She does have an injury to her arm, but she will be fine." Legolas closed his eyes and let out the breath that he was holding. Gandalf stood. "We should take her into the city." Everyone nodded and Legolas carefully picked her up and carried her into the city, following Gandalf while the others remained out on the field looking for other wounded. As Legolas carried her up the city levels Aria opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Legolas?" she asked. He looked down at her and smiled.

"It is alright, Aria. I am just taking you to the top level of Minas Tirith for aid and so you may rest properly," he said gently.

"You're not hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt. Rest Aria. All will be well." Aria sighed and closed her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Aria slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a room of white stone and a rather large bed with dark blue and silver tapestries over the top of the bed. She was laying in an incredibly soft bed and pillows. She was covered with smooth sheets and a fluffy comforter. Her hair was braided and over her right shoulder and she was dressed in a white night dress. Aria sat up and heard someone step into the room from her right. She looked over to see Legolas smile at her from in front of the balcony. The darkness of night was lit by several candles and the fire burning steadily in the fireplace across the room. Aria smiled back and he walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Fine, just fine. How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Two days." Aria's eyes widened.

"Two days!" she exclaimed and Legolas laughed quietly at the expression on her face.

"Repairing Lady Eowyn's injuries from the Nazgul took a great toll on your body and nearly drained you of all your power." Aria nodded her head.

"What is happening?" she asked. Legolas frowned; he had hoped she would not question him about it just yet.

"We are nearly finished clearing the field. However, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Eomer, and I plan on meeting to discuss any next steps we take." Aria nodded.

"When is this meeting to take place?"

"Tomorrow after the evening meal." Aria nodded again and Legolas sighed and pulled her close to him. "Let us not speak of this anymore. The night is ours and ours alone. For now it is as if we are the only ones here." He leaned into her and kissed her lips gently. Aria pulled away and gave him a knowing smile.

"Just what are you implying Legolas?" Legolas just returned her smile and kissed her again as he gently laid her down on the bed.

Each touch and each kiss brought them closer and closer to becoming, by Elfish law, husband and wife. Legolas pulled his lips from hers. Both their breathing was heavy and uneven. "I wish to bind myself to you this night, Aria," he paused and kissed her lips gently. "Do you wish to bind yourself to me?" His right hand rested on her side and his left supported his body as he hovered over her. Aria's light green eyes stayed locked with Legolas' silver blue orbs that bore down on her with so much love and desire that their was no way she could say no even if she didn't want to. Every fiber in her being was screaming for him.

"Yes, Legolas, I wish to bind myself to you tonight," she whispered deeply. Legolas smiled down at her and kissed her lips gently as he moved his right hand to the front ties of her nightdress and untied them with some difficulty. Aria laughed against his lips and he pulled away and smiled at her. Aria returned his smile as she raised her own hands and untied the lacings of her dress loosening the dress from her shoulders. Legolas leaned in and kissed her lips as his right hand pulled the collar of her night dress way. He pulled his lips from hers and kissed down her jaw and slowly made his way down her neck and along her left shoulder before he retraced his path and kissed her lips once more. Legolas gently caressed her bare shoulder and moved his hand up her neck and held her softly.

Aria raised her hands and pulled at his tunic for him to remove it. He sat up and did as she wished, casting the silver tunic to the floor in a small pile. Aria smiled and as he leaned back down to her ran her hands over his bare stomach and chest only to rest behind his neck and pulled his lips down to her. She could feel the warmth of his skin through her nightdress and her heart pounded fiercely in her chest. Suddenly, Legolas pulled away from her and stood from the bed. Aria's face fell and she looked at him, only to watch him take off his boots and climb back onto the bed. He straddled her body, his hips resting just above hers on her lower stomach and he leaned in and kissed her lips as he pulled the night dress from her shoulders. She pulled her arms from the sleeves and he pulled the night dress down to rest around her waist along with the blankets that still covered her lower half from him. As he kissed her his hands roamed her body feeling and caressing every inch of exposed skin. Aria raised her hand and tangled her fingers in his silky blonde locks as quiet moans and sighs left her lips as a result of his caresses and kisses.

They continued on that way for some time before all coverings were shed and they laid before each other as bare as the day they were born. They bound themselves to one another that night as a soft blue light engulfed them as a piece of their souls ripped away and traded places to rest with the other for eternity.

Aria woke to the feeling of great contentment but a great worry in the back of her mind. However, as she searched for the cause she found that while part of the contentment was hers, the other half was someone else's as was the great worry. She focused her eyes and looked up from her resting spot on Legolas shoulders at Legolas' face. He was away and staring at the ceiling seemingly lost in deep thought. "What worries you?" she asked quietly. Legolas jumped slightly and looked over at her and smiled.

"Nothing of importance," he whispered before he kissed her lips. Aria smiled and shook her head at him. She raised her left hand and fingered the sapphire she had given Legolas so long ago.

"I can feel your worry, Legolas. There is no cause to worry. All will turn out. I feel it deep inside my heart," she said as she let go of the pendant and rested her hand over her own heart before she moved her hand to rest over his. "And I feel it deep within you." Legolas kissed her forehead.

"For one so young, how can you be so wise?" Aria laughed.

"I was trained by Lady Galadriel. You can learn a great deal of wisdom from her in a short period of time." Legolas nodded.

"We should dress," he whispered before he kissed her lips deeply. "Although I would rather stay this way with you," he paused and sighed deeply. "There is much to be done today before my meeting." Legolas went to get up and Aria put her hand on his chest stopping him.

"You mean _our_ meeting. I may technically be your wife now Legolas, but I will not be kept out of things." Legolas just simply smiled and nodded his head.

"Ae aníral (if you wish)." Aria smiled and kissed his lips as they both sat up.

"I wish it." He leaned in and kissed her deeply again. After some time, Aria reluctantly pulled away and sighed. "We're not getting anywhere here." Legolas just smiled.

"I believe we are," he whispered before he kissed her again and gently laid her back down.


	25. Chapter 25

Okay, I am so sorry I haven't updated and that this chapter is so short but I will definately be posting more later today. I wanted to get something up because I have to run somewhere but once I get back my time will be devoted to finished the next chapter and posting it. I hope you like this one. Let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 25**

There was a knock on Aria's chamber door and Aria quickly raised her head from where it rested on Legolas' chest. They had fallen asleep after they had bonded again. Legolas' eyes came into focus when he felt Aria sit up away from him. "What is it Aria?" he asked as he looked at her. She turned to face him and was about to speak when there was another knock on the door. Legolas' eyes widened but he smiled down at her. "Good thing I locked that last night," he whispered before he kissed her quickly and climbed from the bed. Aria blushed when she saw him bare in the sunlight, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from him even though she knew she should. Legolas felt her eyes on him as he pulled on his leggings. He turned around and smiled at her which caused her to blush even deeper. He leaned over the bed and kissed her lips lightly. "You should go into the washroom and ready. I think our meeting is about to begin." Aria nodded and pointed to her nightdress on the floor.

"Could you please hand me my nightdress?" she whispered. Legolas smiled and nodded his head. He did as she asked and she quickly slipped it on. There was another knock.

"Legolas?" called Aragorn. They heard the door jiggle and Aria quickly made her way in the washroom. Legolas finished lacing his tunic and opened the door. Aragorn looked at Legolas with a raised eyebrow. "Why was the door locked?" Aragorn asked as he looked at Legolas. The usually collected Legolas had no answer for Aragorn and at the slightly blush that graced his cheeks Aragorn's eyes widened and he stepped inside. Upon seeing the empty bed Aragorn looked at Legolas with a raised eyebrow. "Aria has awoken?"

"Yes," came her voice from the washroom. Aragorn looked at her to see her dressed in black leggings, her boots, and a dark green tunic. His attention then turned to Legolas. "I woke last night and Legolas kept me company. The door was locked because I told him I felt uneasy with it open." Aragorn nodded his head but he could tell she was keeping something from him. However, he wouldn't press the matter.

"The meeting is about to begin, Legolas, we must hurry," Aragorn said. Aria followed.

"I'm coming with you," she said and Aragorn looked at her. "I'm part of the fellowship, and I am coming with you." Aragorn nodded his head and three of them made there way to the throne room.

* * *

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening," Gandalf said as he turned to look at the other four.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it," Aragorn said with conviction in his voice. Gandalf looked at Aragorn and shook his head.

"It is only a matter of time... He has suffered a defeat, yes. But behind the walls of Mordor the enemy is re-grouping," Gandalf said.

"Let them stay there... Let them rot! Why should we care?" Gimli said as he put his pipe back in his mouth. Aria frowned. Sam and Frodo are probably in the heart of Mordor and in constant danger and may even get caught.

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf said firmly as he looked at Gimli, who sighed and lowered his pipe. "I've sent him to his death." Aria shook his head.

"Frodo and Sam are stronger than you give them credit for," Aria said. Gandalf looked at her sadly.

"There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that," Aragorn said.

"How?" Gimli asked and all eyes were trained on Aragorn.

"Draw out Sauron's armies, empty His lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aria smiled at Aragorn as Gimli coughed and looked at Aragorn like he was crazy.

"We can not achieve victory through strength of arms," Eomer said.

"Not for ourselves... but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us!" Aragorn looked at Gandalf. "Keep Him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion," Legolas said. Aragorn nodded.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait," Gandalf said as he shook his head.

"How do we know he will suspect it?" Aria asked. Gandalf looked at her. "His desire for the ring clouds much of his judgment, does it not?" When no one answered her she continued. "He knows the power of men grows and with the return of the King of Gondor, men are not giving up so easily anymore. How does he know that we are just trying to keep him blind to Frodo and Sam's presence? To him we could just be fools and are trying to stand our ground one final time before we fall." Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli just smiled at her. Gandalf looked at her surprised by her words and Eomer looked at her strangely.

"Certainty of death! Small chance of success! What are we waiting for!" Gimli said before he stood from the chair he sat on and made his way from the hall. Gandalf and Aragorn nodded as did Eomer before the three of them made their way to gather the men and prepare for the journey and battle ahead. Legolas looked at Aria with a smile before he took her from the hall to help everyone ready for the battle.


	26. Chapter 26

Told you I'd update again today! Anyway, I know it's another short chapter, but it is longer than the last one. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know. Thank you so much as always for the reviews, I forgot to say that when I posted the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 26**

Aria took a deep breath as she rode her horse along side Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer, and Legolas. Merry rode with Eomer while Pippin rode with Gandalf and Gimli with Legolas. The black gates came in sight and Aria swallowed hard. _"Please let Sam and Frodo be alright,"_ she thought to herself. Legolas glanced at her at hearing her concern and smiled to himself.

"_Do not worry, Aria. All will be well,"_ he responded. Aria frowned and looked at Legolas who was smiling at her. _"Can you hear me?"_ he asked and Aria's eyes widened when she didn't see his lips move.

"_Legolas? How can I hear you and you me?"_ she asked very confused. Legolas turned his gaze to the path ahead.

"_Our bond."_ Was all he said and she clearly understood. She couldn't help but smile to herself even though death may have been about five hundred feet in front of her as they stopped not far from the gates.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked as he sat behind Gandalf. Aragorn urged Brego forward and Gandalf, Legolas, Eomer, and Aria urged their horses to follow Aragorn as he stopped in front of the gates. Aria could feel the great evil on the other side of the gates. It was nearly overwhelming her, but she held her ground and looked at the gates.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon Him!" Aragorn yelled at the gates. As everyone waited and watched as the gates slowly opened. As they saw the armies approach Aria's eyes widened. "Pull back... Pull back!" Aragorn called and they rode their horsed back to the waiting Gondor and Rohan soldiers. Aragorn remained on top of Brego while the others dismounted and stood with the men. The soldiers began to back away, but Aragorn stopped them. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan. My brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come, when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of Fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down! But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you, stand, men of the West!" He raised his sword high in the sky and everyman felt their courage strengthen ten times over and even Aria felt more sure of herself as the mass of darkness marched towards them.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf," Gimli said. Legolas looked down at him and Aria looked at Legolas.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked a small smile playing on his lips. Gimli looked up at Legolas and gave him a smile in return.

"Aye, I could do that," Gimli said quietly. Aria shook her head.

"I will not let either of you fall, nor Aragorn or Gandalf. Not even Eomer." They both looked at her. _"Not while I have life in me,"_ she thought as she locked her eyes with Legolas who just gave her a small smile before all three turned their attention to the marching army. Aria watched Aragorn as he seemed to slow as he looked at the eye of Sauron. After just a moment he looked back at the group and he looked at Aria and then at Gandalf.

"For Frodo," he whispered with tears in his eyes as he charged the enemy. Aria swallowed as she saw Merry and Pippin raise their swords and follow him. She along with the others soon followed. The battle raged on and more men fell as did many orcs, however, the large trolls proved to be more difficult.

Aria had dropped her sword and began to use her powers to battle the orcs, using fire, wind, and water to her advantage. However, when she saw an orc raise his sword to strike down Merry she shot him with a blast of water before she turned it to ice freezing the monster instantly. Merry's eyes grew wide but he smiled at Aria before he continued to fight. Suddenly, a foul smelling hand clasped her throat and two others held her hands behind her tightly.

"A she-elf? The race of men is foolish enough to bring a female into battle, and such a pretty one at that," the monster whispered in her ear and Aria focused her eyes on Legolas as he battled fiercely. She wanted to use their new found link and call out to him, but she knew she would only distract him and may cause him to get hurt. The orc turned his head to where her eyes laid and smiled. "Is that your mate, she-elf?" he asked with a laugh in his voice. "I think I may spare your life long enough to let you watch him die." His hand squeezed her throat a little tighter but she moved her gaze to the orc's face and glared at him. She tired to muster up her powers but she was getting little air and had a hard time focusing on anything other than the pain from her arms being held and the pain that wrapped around her throat. The orc sneered at her. "Not so easy to use that magic of yours when your life slowly leaves you now is it?" he hissed. Aria felt a growl in her throat and with as much strength as she could muster she spit in his face.

"Eagles! The Eagles are coming!" Aria heard Pippin call before she slipped into blackness after the orc sent his free hand crashing against her temple.

* * *

As Legolas battled to get to Aragorn, to help him fight the troll that had him pinned to the ground, he felt like something was missing. That part of him had disappeared but he paid no mind and continued to fight to get to Aragorn. Suddenly, the large eye broke out in large flames and the orcs stopped battling and began to flee as the tower fell with the eye of Sauron panicking as the tower slowly crumbled. Aragorn stood and a smile slowly made its way across his face as the eye disappeared in a blast that sent a shock waive through all of them. The orcs and other beasts continued to flee and as the ground broke away in Mordor causing more to perish than to escape. which left the men cheering for the small hobbit that had done what many thought would have been impossible for one so small to do. Legolas smiled as he looked into Mordor, finally feeling the evil of the ring gone and all that was the dark lord vanish completely from Middle Earth.

Mount Doom exploded and began to overflow with lava, the hobbits' smiles fade thinking that their friends had perished in the lava flow. Legolas frowned and turned to see Gimli, Aragorn, the hobbits and Gandalf well but he could not bring Aria into his sight and his heart started to pound. _"That is what is missing. It is her, where is she?" _he thought as he scanned the ground and quickly moved through the fall. It was then that he saw her, laying unconscious. Too many times had he found her like this, only this time he prayed beyond anything that it was just like the last time, when she was merely exhausted, however, he wasn't so sure upon seeing the gash that was near her right temple. He kneeled down next to her and cupped her cheek. He could hear her breathing in a slow and steady rhythm and he sighed deeply. "Aria?" he said gently but received no response. He frowned and focused his mind on hers and slowly began to find the missing path that would lead him to her. _"Aria, wake up. Do not leave me,"_ he spoke gently to her through their link. He felt her. He felt her slowly coming to and smiled to himself.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone. Thank you for your reviews, they mean so much. I meant to update yesterday but I got busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 27 **

"_I am not going to leave you, ever. I am just a little misplaced at the moment,"_ Legolas heard her weak voice come quietly through their link. He smiled and nodded although she could not see it. He heard someone approach and knew it was Gimli by his heavy steps.

"Is the lass well?" Gimli asked, Legolas could hear the concern in Gimli's voice.

"She is well, just unconscious," Legolas said. Gimli sighed.

"That seems to happen a great deal with her does it not?" Aragorn asked as he had joined them. Legolas smiled up at his friend and nodded, but Aragorn could see something he had not yet noticed in his friend's eyes and he smiled as the realization of what he saw hit him.

"It does, but after today it will no longer happened," Legolas said. Aragorn just looked at his friend and smiled.

* * *

Aria slowly came to and she felt a warm, protective arm wrapped around her waist and the fluid motions of a horse under her. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see the kind face of Legolas looking back at her. "Legolas, where are we?" she asked quietly. He smiled and squeezed her a little tighter. 

"We are nearly to Minas Tirith. Look ahead," he whispered. Aria turned her attention ahead and indeed they were very near the city and she saw many of the women and children waiving and cheering at the sight of the men returning. Aria smiled and looked up at Legolas. Her smile left her face when she remembered Sam and Frodo.

"Is everyone alright? Did Sam and Frodo make it?" she asked. Legolas looked down at her.

"Gandalf and the eagles went to look for them, but I am not certain." Aria sighed and laid her head against him. Legolas kissed the top of her head and they continued on and into the city.

"I really need to quit getting knocked unconscious. I'm getting tired of the headache afterwards." Aria felt his chest rumble slightly and she knew he was laughing, which made her smile and looked up at him again. "You think it's funny do you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and Legolas looked down at her. His eyes held her in such a serious and fierce gaze Aria felt her breath catch, but a smile was still on his lips.

"No, I do not, however, at the gates Aragorn made the same observation. I told him that after that moment it will never happen again, and that I promise you, meleth nîn." Aria don't know what came over her but she leaned up to him and kissed him with everything she had. Legolas stiffened slightly because outside of their kiss at Helms Deep and the time at Dunharrow before he parted from her they never showed their love in front of others. However, he soon gave into her lips ministrations and rubbed her side with his hand that rested there. After a moment Aria pulled her lips away and smiled at him. He returned it before he kissed her forehead and they continued on their way.

Aragorn had seen their kiss and smiled. He was thankful that both Aria and Legolas had survived the war. He just wished that his love was safe in his arms like Aria was safe in Legolas'. He sighed and urged Brego into the city and up the stone road.

* * *

Aria walked into the healing wing to get something to clean her cut on her head. "Aria!" Eowyn called and rushed over to her and hugged her tight. Aria smiled and returned her embrace. "I have been so worried. Is everyone else well?" she asked as they pulled away. Aria nodded. 

"Everyone is fine, your brother is well, Aragorn and Gimli. We lost a few men, but we won Eowyn. The dark lord is gone," Aria said. Eowyn smiled and Aria sensed movement behind Eowyn and looked past the woman in front of her. Her mouth hung open slightly when she saw a man that looked so much like one she knew and cared about. The man gave her a small smile and bowed his head. His arm was in a sling, but that is not what held her attention. It was his striking resemblance to Boromir that made her heart ache. Eowyn turned and looked in the direction Aria was looking at. She smiled.

"Aria, this is Lord Faramir. He is the Steward's youngest son," Eowyn said to Aria and Aria smiled before she walked over to him.

"Boromir was your brother," she stated more than asked. She saw the pain flash in his eyes and nodded his head.

"Yes. How did you know him?" he asked.

"I was part of the fellowship that left Imladris. Your brother was a dear friend of mine and it pained me greatly when I learned that he had fallen, but he had fallen protecting two of our friends. From what I heard he took three Uruk-hai arrows before he fell to his knees. You should be very proud of him. I know I am, although I wish his deed had a different result." Faramir nodded and smiled at her

"You were not with them when they were attacked?" Aria shook her head.

"No, I remained in the Elvin realm of Lothlorien. I had something I had to do that required me to be parted from them for a time. By the time I rejoined them, he had already fallen." Faramir gave her a small smile and nodded his head. Aria sighed and looked down at the cloth in her hand. "I should go. I must change and there is much I need to do." Faramir bowed his head.

"It was an honor to meet you Lady Aria." She smiled and hugged him but was careful on his injured shoulder.

"No need for formalities. Boromir was like a brother to me," she said as she pulled away. "And I would like to think of you the same." Faramir smiled at her and nodded again. It was easy for her to see the thin line of tears in his eyes. She turned and smiled at Ewoyn before she left the healing wing and made her way to her chamber.

* * *

Aria finished tying the front lacing of the dress that she had to wear until her leggings were cleaned and her tunic repaired. She sighed as she smoothed the dark green material and brushed out her hair as she looked in the mirror. Aria had bathed and cleaned the cut near her temple. The cut was small and was mostly hidden in her hair. _"Aria where are you?"_ she heard Legolas ask through their link and she smiled. 

"_In my room,"_ she responded with a smile and there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called as she stood from the vanity. When she turned around and smiled when she saw Legolas standing there. "If you were right outside, why did you not just come in?" she asked and Legolas quickly walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. With his free hand he ran his fingers down her cheek and smiled at her.

"I like to use our link, and I wasn't certain where you were. I was just leaving my chamber, which is across from yours," he said gently. Aria smiled and leaned up to him and kissed his lips. He pulled her closer and ran his fingers down her neck and just held her as they kissed. They stayed that way for several minutes before Legolas sighed and pulled his lips from hers. "Aria," he said nearly breathlessly and her eyes fluttered open. "In one month's time, I will be leaving for home. I will be leaving for Mirkwood, and I will be returning for Aragorn's coronation. However, I do not want to make either journey alone. I want you to come with me, meleth nîn." Aria just nodded her head and smiled at him.

"Legolas, I will go to the ends of this world with you if you ask me to." Legolas smiled and kissed her lips. Aria felt something flood her senses. It was as if she was drowning, drowning in so much emotion. She was overwhelmed by sheer joy, love and hope that filled her. Tears came to her eyes as he kissed and held her. It was then that Aria suddenly realized that she indeed had finally returned home.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry I'm not ending the story here. I've got a few ideas swimming in my head that I need to work out on paper, but I'm not done with this just yet! I hope you liked it. 


	28. Chapter 28

Okay, super short chapter and I'm sorry for it but I wanted to update and this was all I had finished. I'll try to update more tomorrow if I finish, but I'm trying to work something out and running through ideas. I hope you like this one though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 28**

Legolas felt her tears roll down her cheeks as he kissed her. He slowly pulled away from her lips and he looked at her. Her eyes were closed but tears continued to roll from her eyes. "Aria, why do you weep?" he asked gently as he wiped away her tears. Aria opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I don't know, Legolas," she said as she laughed quietly. "I just feel so . . . ." Legolas smiled when she trailed off and he kissed her lightly.

"Happy?" he offered and she smiled.

"Yes. All of you are well; Sam and Frodo are recovering and I'm just so very happy that this is over." Legolas buried his hands in her rich auburn hair and smiled before he kissed her once again.

"It is over," he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. Aria smiled. They heard a throat clear and both looked to the door to see Aragorn smiling at them.

"Is there something you would like to tell me, my friends?" Aragorn asked as he stepped inside the room. Aria looked at the soon to be king and then Legolas with a raised eyebrow. Legolas, however, knew what Aragorn was speaking of and looked at Aria.

"He knows, we should tell him so he has no more doubts," Legolas whispered to her. Aria frowned slightly confused about what he was talking about. _"He knows of our union,"_ Legolas said through their link and Aria raised and eyebrow before she looked at Aragorn who's smile had grown slightly.

"You know?" she asked Aragorn as she pulled from Legolas' arms. Legolas sighed and nodded his head.

"So it is true?" Aragorn asked. "You are bound." Legolas nodded his head in confirmation as did Aria. "I am happy for you both." Aragorn hugged Legolas and then Aria. Aria smiled and looked at the man in front of her.

"How did you know Aragorn?" she asked him. Aragorn smiled.

"I could see you in Legolas' eyes when he hovered over you in front of the gates," he said. Aria smiled and looked at Legolas as she moved from the man's arms and into her beloved's arms. Legolas smiled at Aria before he looked at Aragorn.

"We should join the others, there is much that needs to be done before Aria and I leave for Mirkwood," Legolas said. Aragorn and Aria nodded. Aragorn walked out of her room followed by Legolas and Aria who had yet to leave each other's arms.

* * *

Three weeks had passed and Frodo had not woken yet. Aria grew worried for the poor hobbit. Sam was doing much better but was worried about his friend. Aria sat with Sam in his room as he rested. His room was right next to Frodo's and Aria knew Gandalf was in sitting with Frodo waiting for him to wake. Aria put her hand on Sam's as he fidgeted in his seat. "Sam, I'm sure if something was terribly wrong with Frodo, Aragorn or Gandalf would have said something," she said gently. Sam sighed and nodded.

"I know Miss. Aria but you didn't see his eyes on that mountain. He almost let go. He almost let go," Sam said. Aria patted his hand and shook her head.

"But he didn't. He's still here and he'll wake soon." Sam sighed and laid his head against the pillow. Aria pulled her hand away and looked out the window and over a small garden in Minas Tirith. There was a knock on his door and Legolas stepped inside. "Yes?" she asked as she stood from the bed. Legolas smiled at her and then looked at Sam.

"Frodo has awakened," Legolas said. Sam smiled and Aria looked at the small hobbit. His eyes lit up and she smiled at him.

"Let us go see him," Aria said as she walked over to Legolas. She linked her arm with his and she saw Sam following behind them. Aria watched Gimli walk inside and then her and Legolas followed. Frodo smiled at both of them as Merry and Pippin jumped happily around him on the bed. Aragorn followed behind them and then came Sam. Aria saw the small smiles shared between the two small hobbits that had been through so much together and she smiled to herself.

All but one of the fellowship stood in that room with smiles on their faces and each of their hearts held a little piece for their missing member. However, somehow Aria felt like he was there with them.


	29. Chapter 29

I know this is another short chapter but I wanted to update. Enjoy, just let me know what you think, and thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 29**

Aria was finishing packing her bag. She was dressed in her leggings and dark blue over tunic and white under tunic. Her hair was in a solid braid down her back and she sighed as she tied off her pack. Legolas and her were traveling to Mirkwood. The journey would take almost month and then they would be there for three months before they take the journey with several other elves back to Gondor for Aragorn's crowning. A knock sounded at her door and Aria took a deep breath. "Come in!" she called. She turned to see Aragorn standing in the door. She smiled at him and he returned her smile as he stepped over to her.

"Legolas is ready to leave," he said. Aria nodded and went to pick up her pack when Aragorn picked it up first. She looked at him and he smiled at her. "I know we haven't really spoken much on this journey Aria, but I wanted to say something before you departed."

"I will be returning for your coronation, Elessar," she said with a small smile. Aragorn returned it before he took her left hand and looked at the ring that rested on her finger.

"Your mother would approve of the match." He said as he let go of her hand and looked at her. Aria's eyes widened. "Legolas seemed to have taken a place in her heart the one time she met him. She told me once that he would play a great role in the life of someone dear to her, but I never quiet understood what she meant." Aria nodded and took her left hand into her right and gently played with the ring.

"I know my mother would approve of him," she whispered thinking of the time she had spoken with her mother and her father. "My father would as well, but I am not certain of Legolas' parents." Aragorn shook his head.

"His mother will love you but his father I am not so certain of. He is very weary of outsiders in his woods, but give him time and he will love you." Aria took a deep breath and nodded once again.

"_Aria, where are you?"_ Legolas asked through their link and Aria smiled at Aragorn. He raised an eyebrow and Aria laughed.

"I believe Legolas grows impatient," she whispered. Aragorn laughed and nodded his head before he held out his arm to her. Aria smiled and linked her arm with his as they made their way outside. Once she saw Legolas standing next to Arod and her horse she raised an eyebrow. "We travel alone?" Legolas smiled and took her pack from Aragorn.

"We shall do fine. There is not much danger anymore, and if we come across any I am certain that we shall be able to handle anything that presents itself," Legolas said as he fastened her pack to her horse. Aria nodded and turned around to say her good byes.

"Aria," Eowyn said as she hugged her newest friend tightly. "I shall miss you." Aria laughed quietly and hugged Eowyn back.

"I will be back in six months!" Aria said and Eowyn laughed.

"I know. I know." They pulled away and Aria smiled at her before she moved onto Faramir.

"Take care of yourself," Aria said as she hugged him. He had lost his father and brother and was now alone, just like Aria. However, they both had someone they loved and that loved them back in Eowyn and Legolas. Faramir smiled and returned her embrace.

"You as well," he said quietly. They pulled away and Faramir squeezed her shoulder. "I shall see you when you return." Aria nodded her head. She said her good byes to Gimli and the four small hobbits before she came upon Gandalf. He smiled at her and cupped her cheek.

"You have done so well, young one," Gandalf said. Aria smiled and hugged him tight. Gandalf laughed and returned her embrace.

"I will see you soon, won't I?" she asked as she hugged him. They pulled away and Gandalf nodded.

"Aye, you shall see me soon." Aria smiled before she looked at Aragorn. She smiled and hugged him.

"Bye Aragorn," she whispered and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Stay safe Aria, and keep an eye on that elf," he whispered. Aria laughed and pulled away from him and looked into his chuckling face. "Just be careful."

"I will." She squeezed his hand before she slipped away from him. Aria mounted her horse and Legolas mounted his. She took one last look at her friends and waived before her and Legolas made their way down the stone path out of the city and through the field towards Mirkwood.


	30. Chapter 30

I've finally updated! Sorry it took me so long. I wanted to make sure this chapter was alright. Thank you very much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

**

* * *

Chapter 30**

They had been riding for a little over three weeks and Aria was growing anxious. "Legolas, how much further?" she asked as they rode with the setting sun to their left. Legolas smiled.

"Four days ride," he paused and glanced at her. "Would you like to rest for a time?" Aria looked at him and smiled.

"I would like that, just for a moment." Legolas nodded and they both stopped their horsed. Legolas quickly dismounted and walked over to Aria. He gripped her by the waist and lifted her down. Aria smiled as he held her and she raised her hand to brush a few strands of hair away from his face. "I'm getting nervous." Legolas laughed and shook his head.

"There is no need for you to be. My parents will love you." Aria sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. Legolas smiled and ran his hand up and down her back. "Let us sit for a moment and refresh ourselves." Aria nodded and they sat down in the soft grass near a boulder. She sighed again and laid her head against his shoulder. He laced his fingers with hers and smiled.

"Something tells me that life will not be this easy once we arrive in Mirkwood." He took a deep breath and kissed the top of her head.

"It may not be, but we shall be together and that is all that matters." Aria nodded.

"That is true." With a sigh she looked up at him. "We should go if we want to cover more ground before nightfall. Are we going to travel through the night?" Legolas nodded.

"We will save more time if we do." Aria nodded and stood. She held out her hand to Legolas and he smiled as he took her hand. Aria was about to mount her horse when she heard something in the distance.

"Legolas, did you hear that?" she asked. Legolas was standing stock still. He hadn't moved since she turned to mount her horse. Legolas looked sharply to his left. Aria knew that some orcs and Urks were still roaming freely as they had escaped, but they were few in numbers. She looked in the same direction Legolas did and there she saw a small band of about thirty orcs heading in their direction. "Legolas," she whispered but he already had his bow out and an arrow readied and focused on the group.

"Ready yourself Aria," he said calmly but Aria could feel his worry and fear for her deep down in him. Aria held her hands out and readied herself. The horses took off for safety and they both knew they would come back to them once the battle was over. Legolas launched an arrow and one of the orcs instantly fell. The orcs looked at their fallen comrade and turned their attention to the two elves once more and charged even faster. Legolas launched arrow after arrow, everyone hitting their mark. However, the band reached them in a matter of a few minutes and a battle began.

"Aria!" Legolas called when an orc's blade was coming down on her she turned quickly and shot fire at the orc causing him to screech and turn away from her. There were only four orcs remaining and three of them were on Legolas. Aria quickly took down the orc that was fighting her and went to help Legolas. She gasped when she saw an orc slash at his side. Aria raised her hands and remembered nothing until the orcs were nothing but chared ashes floating down onto the ground. She ran over to Legolas as he clutched his side.

"Legolas!" she practically screamed. Legolas sighed and looked up at her.

"I'm alright," he whispered. Aria shook her head. She could feel his pain and tears filled her eyes.

"Lay down," she choked and held her hand over his side.

"Aria, what are you doing?" he asked. Aria looked at his face as she began to chant. Legolas felt warmth spread across his side and the pain slowly subside. He felt light headed but let her continue. Soon she had stopped and looked at him. He took deep and slow breaths, the pain was gone, but he still felt terrible. He looked at Aria and he easily saw the tears in her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Legolas, we must get you to Mirkwood and soon." He looked at her and frowned. "I've stopped the bleeding and created a seal on your wound, however, I believe the blade was laced with poison. I don't know how to get rid of the poison. I only know how to slow it. We must get you home now." She stood and whistled for the horses and Legolas found he could barely move. She whispered to Arod in Elvish. **"Arod, I need you to ride us to Mirkwood as fast as you can. Legolas is in need of aid. When we mount ride as swiftly as your legs will allow."**He neighed and nodded his head. Aria looked to her horse. **"Follow us, Sundare as swiftly as you can."** She neighed and Aria turned to Legolas and quickly helped him stand and mount Arod. Aria swung herself up behind him and took the reigns as Legolas laid against her. He felt very tired and he could feel Aria's fear overwhelming his senses. Arod took off in a fierce stride.

* * *

Aria was near tears as the forests of Mirkwood came into few. She didn't know how she knew where Mirkwood was, but she figured it had something to do with her bond to Legolas. It was almost like he was directing her. _"Oh, Legolas, do not leave me,"_ she said to him through their link. He had lost conscious that morning and night was quickly approaching. She only hoped they would make it in time. She had done every spell she knew that would slow the poison and had given him various herbs that Haldir taught her about, but her hope that he would survive was slowly fading just as her love was fading her arms. Arod rode as fast and as hard as his legs would take him. Sundare was right on their tail as they entered the dense trees.

Aria glanced at Legolas as his head rested against her shoulder. A thin layer of sweat graced his forehead and his face was no longer held its luminous glow. She kissed his forehead as they rode. _"Please do not die my love. Please do not go,"_ she said to him through their link. They continued quickly down the path when suddenly three elves stood in their path forcing Arod to stop and Sundare to dot the same. Aria gasped and looked at the three wood elves as they held arrows pointed directly at her. She had no time for this. "Let me pass! Prince Legolas is in need of aid!" she screamed as loud as she could. Their arrows only lowered slightly at the mention of Legolas' name. It was obvious to her then they did not know common. She sighed. **"Let me pass! Prince Legolas is need of aid! He was stuck by a poisoned orc blade!"** she screamed this time in Elvish. Her tears were no longer held at bay and they fell from her eyes. The three elves lowered their arrows and then noticed their prince in the arms of the elleth.

"**Who are you and why is Prince Legolas in your care?" **One elf asked. Aria rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"**I have no time for explanations now! I must make for the palace or someplace where a healer can administer the proper medicine. I've done all I can but he needs aid or he will die! He is at deaths door as it is! Please just let me pass!"** The elves looked at each other and then at their prince and his obvious ill state. They nodded and parted. Aria urged Arod down the path and in no time she arrived outside the palace. **"Help! Someone please help!"** she called as she stopped in front of the palace. Several servants came rushing out. **"Prince Legolas has been struck by a poisoned orc blade. I have done all I can but he needs medicine that I do not have." **The elves nodded and she lowered him down to an ellon.

"**I am a healer in the palace. I will care for him milady,"** he said as he quickly took Legolas into the palace with several of the small group following him. Aria wiped her eyes and dismounted Arod. She ran inside following behind the small group as she continued to wipe the tears from her eyes.

* * *

Aria stood outside of the healing chamber the healer had brought Legolas into just minutes ago. She sighed and leaned against the wall, her tears had finally stopped. They had made it to Mirkwood in almost two days instead of the four that Legolas said it was. She only hoped that it was in time to save him. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were stained with blood, Legolas' blood. Tears flooded her eyes and a sob escaped her lips as she looked at her hands. After a few minutes she composed herself and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, she heard the rustling of robes and skirts and she looked up to see an ellon with dark hair and eyes dressed in dark green and brown robes. He wore a silver circlet on his head and his face was noble. The elleth was beautiful, with long blonde hair and piercing silver-blue eyes that reminded her of her beloved. Her dress was a matching dark green to the ellon's robes and her circlet was similar only more feminine. _"Legolas' parents,"_ she thought as she wiped her face once more.

"**What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" **the ellon asked. Aria swallowed hard as his dark eyes bored into hers. She turned her attention to the elleth who had tears in her eyes but her gaze was not as harsh as the man. She knew she looked a fright at that moment, but her thoughts were in the room where Legolas laid and she was at a lost for words. **"Answer me!"** his voice echoed through the cave walls and Aria jumped and managed to get her tongue to work.

"**My name is Aria. I was part of the fellowship that set out to destroy the ring along with Legolas. We were on our way here, when we were attacked by a stray band of orcs," **she replied quickly. **"Legolas was struck by a poisoned blade. I did all I could to help him and I rode with him for nearly two days straight to get here."** Tears once again rolled down her cheeks as the ellon's dark and hard gaze bore down on her. She raised her left hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks when she heard the elleth gasp. Aria looked at her and followed her gaze to her left hand and the ring that rested there.

"**It has happened. At long last it has happened," **she whispered. Her voice was soft and Aria looked at her slightly confused but knowing what she meant. The ellon looked at the elleth and frowned. He turned back to Aria and was about to speak when the door quickly opened and a healer stepped from the room.


	31. Chapter 31

I hope I updated fast enough! Thank you for the reviews, they mean so very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**Note:** Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

**

* * *

Chapter 31**

Aria stood straight from her position on the wall and looked at the ellon. He bowed his head to the king and queen before he looked at Aria and stepped over to her. **"I do not know how you managed to keep him alive as long as you did,"** he said and Aria's eyes widened and she shook her head fearing the next words the healer spoke.

"**Please tell me he is not dead,"** she whispered as tears once again filled her eyes. The healer gave her a sad smile.

"**He is not, milady. In fact, you had slowed the poison to an almost immobile rate. It had remained in the area of the wound and was easily extracted, however, he will be bed ridden for several days to regain his strength. The prince owes you his life."** Aria let the tears fall from her eyes but instead of tears of sorrow, they were tears of happiness.

"**May I see him?" **she asked quickly. The healer nodded.

"**He may be asleep, but you may."** Aria nodded and ran into the room without even a glance at the upset king or the smiling queen. Thranduil looked at her form as it disappeared into the room and then looked at the healer.

"**What is going on?"** Thranduil asked as the door closed. The healer looked at him and bowed his head once again.

"**Sire, your son was injured but thanks to the skill of the elleth he will be fine,"** the healer said with a smile.

"**Well, who exactly is she?"** Thranduil asked. Elráwien looked at her husband.

"**She is his love," **she whispered and Thranduil frowned and looked at her.

"**What do you mean?"** he asked and Elráwien smiled and shook her head.

"**You will see, but first we must check on our son."** With that she led Thranduil in the room. The healer smiled and followed the pair into the room. The three of them stopped when they saw Aria kneeling next to Legolas' bed and his right raised to her cheek as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. Elráwien smiled and stopped Thranduil from stepping forward.

"Aria do not weep," Legolas said to her with a tired smile on his face. Aria shook her head and turned her head and kissed his palm. The three knew common, so they listened carefully as Aria and Legolas spoke to each other.

"I was scared I lost you," she whispered.

"You saved me." Aria closed her eyes as his hand caressed her cheek once again. "If it wasn't for your gift, I would not have lasted. How many days have passed?" Aria slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Almost two." His eyes widened slightly and his hand left her cheek and took her hand into his as they rested at the edge of the bed.

"How did you manage that?" Aria shook her head.

"I don't know. In all honesty, I don't even know how I found Mirkwood." Legolas smiled and made small circles on the top of her hand.

"Our bond," he whispered. Aria nodded and returned his smile.

"I think so too." Neither one of them noticed the three standing by the door. Thranduil stiffened when Legolas spook of their bond, but Elráwien smiled.

"Legolas," King Thranduil said as he stepped further into the room. Aria pulled away from Legolas and stood next to the bed, however, Legolas did not let go of her hand. "I'm happy that you have finally returned home and I am proud of your deeds in the battle against the dark lord. I am glad your injury has been taken care of and you will be well." Aria could sense the agitation coming from Thranduil but she stood as still as she could and Legolas' grip was firm on her hand.

"_He will not harm you Aria,"_ he spoke to her through their link before he spoke to his father. "I am glad to home as well, although I must say that I would have it arrived under different circumstances." Elráwien quickly made her way over to her son and stood on the other side of the bed. She took Legolas' hand into her and smiled at him. He was propped up on several pillows so he could sit up easily and it was less painful for his side. He wore no tunic and the blankets were pulled up to just under his chest, hiding the bandages. However, they did not hide Aria's pendant that shined brightly against his skin.

"We all wish that, my son. I must ask you to inform us of the lovely maiden who seemed to have saved you from death," she asked as her eyes turned to Aria. Legolas squeezed Aria's hand and she looked down at him.

"Yes, Legolas, I wish to know as well," Thranduil said as he stepped over and stood next to his wife. The healer had made himself disappear from the room which was now lit by a fire burning in the fireplace and several candles as night had finally descended upon the forest. "She had told us her name was Aria and that she was part of the fellowship to destroy the one ring, however, we know nothing else." Legolas took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he slowly opened them. He was extremely tired and was struggling to even remain awake. Aria could sense how he was feeling and swallowed some courage and looked at the king and queen.

"Milord, milady, if you wish it I will gladly answer any question you may have. I do believe Legolas should rest. He is drained and very tired," she said as she looked between the ellon and elleth. Legolas looked at her and smiled lovingly at her. Elráwien looked at the elleth and nodded her head as she let go of Legolas hand. She linked her arm with Thranduil's and smiled.

"That seems to be a good idea," she said before she looked at her son. "Rest Legolas, we shall see you in the morn. Come Aria, join my husband and I in his study." Aria nodded as Thranduil and Elráwien turned away and made their way from the room. Aria looked down at Legolas who gave her a tired smile. He squeezed her hand and tugged on it. She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"_I would like a goodbye kiss, my love,"_ he said through their link. Aria looked at his parents who were about to step out of the room and she looked back at him. She smiled and leaned into him. She kissed his lips lightly. When she pulled away he smiled brightly at her.

"Rest Legolas. I shall see you later," she whispered and his smiled before he squeezed his hand once more and she stood fully and turned to leave. However, she faltered when she saw Thranduil looking at her with a fierce look in his eyes and Elráwien looking at her with a kind smile. Aria swallowed and with one last look at Legolas followed Thranduil and Elráwien from the room.


	32. Chapter 32

I finally had time to update! Although it is terribly short and I apologize for that once again. I'm doing my best but I can never write all I want in what little time I get anymore. Anyway, I hope you like it and to answer your question, nad!a I got the Elvish phrases I use from a web site, but when I went to open it to get the address for you it said it can't be found. Sorry. Thank you for the reviews they mean the world and I'll do my absolute best to update a nice and long chapter tomorrow. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 32 **

Aria walked down the hall in silence behind the king and queen. She was terribly nervous because of the look Thranduil gave her. Suddenly, a calm and soothing voice filled her mind. _"Do not worry Aria. I do not think my father is angry,"_ Legolas said to her. She sighed quietly as she saw an ellon open the door at the end of the hall and Elráwien and Thranduil went inside.

"_I hope you are right Legolas,"_ she replied before she followed suit and entered the warm and well lit room full of books and several paintings on the walls. A large desk was to the left and in front of them were several chairs near the fireplace. Thranduil and Elráwien sat down in two of the chairs and Aria followed suit by sitting in one of the chairs across from them. Thranduil looked at her thoughtfully before he spoke.

"You see familiar to me," he said as he studied her. Elráwien spoke before Aria could.

"You are Marwen of Imaladris' daughter. I know the pendant my son wears around his neck," she said with a kind smile. Aria just nodded.

"Yes, Marwen was my mother," she said quietly.

"Was?" Elráwien asked with a frown. "I know she had gone missing, but I know she did not bare a child before then. Has she not returned to Imaladris?" Aria sighed.

"That, your majesty, is a complicated story to tell. One I would rather tell you when Legolas is at my side, however, my mother passed when she gave birth to me. I never knew her." Elráwien's frown deepened.

"I am sorry. She was very kind. It is a shame you never knew her." Aria managed a small smile and a nod of her head. Thranduil cleared his throat and Aria looked at him. His eyes were kinder but there was still doubt and mistrust hidden within their depths.

"How did you come to meet my son, Aria?" he asked.

"In Imaladris a day prior to the council of Elrond," she said quietly.

"You had mentioned that you were part of fellowship that set out to destroy the one ring," Elráwien said. Aria nodded. "What made you volunteer for such an . . . adventure?" she asked. Aria smiled and shook her head as she recalled having no clue what the whole thing was about, however, the memories were short live when she realized she had not yet answered her question.

"The look in the small hobbit's eyes, in Frodo's eyes, as he proclaimed he would take the ring to Mordor and the fact that my friends were volunteering to go with him. My heart told me it was my place to go. I honestly still do not know why, but I know it was what I should have done and would not do anything different." Elráwien smiled at Aria and Thranduil still had that thoughtful look on his face.

"What exactly is your relationship with my son?" he asked suddenly and Aria swallowed hard.

"We . . . He and I are . . ." she took a deep breath and willed her blush away from her cheeks. She wanted Legolas with her but when she reached for him she found he was sound asleep. "We are bound," she said firmly, but very quietly as she kept her eyes locked with his. He raised his eyebrow at her and she continued. "During our travels, feelings had developed between us. I was reluctant to admit them to anyone let alone myself at first. However, when the fellowship stopped in Lothlorien we parted and I stayed in Lothlorien to learn of my family from Lady Galadriel. When he left he told me how he felt for me and left me this," she paused and raised her left hand to show the ring. She turned her attention to Elráwien as she lowered the ring. "I know the significance of this, for he had told me before our feelings even grew what it was and why he wore it. The night before he gave this to me, I gave him my mother's pendant in hopes that he would understand what I meant by giving that to him. He did and I found he felt the same about me as I did him." She smiled as Elráwien smiled brightly at her. Aria turned her attention back to Thranduil.

"I returned to the remaining fellowship when elves from Lothlorien and Imaladris joined the people of Edoras at the battle at Helms Deep and I fought along side them. I nearly died after being struck by a poisonous arrow, but I healed in time and when I woke, Legolas was at my bedside. I know you may not think me a perfect match for your son, your majesty, but I love him very much and I know he loves me just as much if not more," she finished as she looked at him. "There is more, but that is all I think I can manage for now." Elráwien smiled at her and looked at her husband before she spoke to him quietly. Aria was too tired to try and listen so she turned her attention to the fire.

"You must understand Aria that his is all sort of a shock to us," Thranduil said and she quickly turned her attention back to him. "We had long thought that Legolas would never find his other half, but my wife and I can see clearly in your eyes that you tell no lie to us. There are things you are hiding that is true, but you are new to this land and I know I have probably frightened you. I ask you to understand that I mean no ill will." Aria managed a small smile and nodded. For the first time since she laid eyes on him Thranduil smiled at her. Elráwien stood and smiled at Aria.

"Let me lead you to a chamber for you to wash and ready for bed. I know you must be tired from your journey and the stress of your ride," Elráwien said. Aria's smile grew at the prospect of having a bath and she stood.

"I would greatly appreciate it, your majesty," she said. Elráwien smiled and shook her head.

"You are bound to my son and are his wife by our laws. You may call me naneth (mother) if you wish it." Aria smiled and nodded her head. The two walked form the study leaving a smiling Thranduil behind.

"Your wish has come true, meleth nîn. Our son has found love and will not spend his eternal life a lonely soul," Thranduil said quietly before he stood and exited the room to go to his own chambers to wait for his wife.


	33. Chapter 33

This chapter is much shorter than I wanted it to be, but I promised an update and I had little time to finish at a good point. I'll update again tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you very much for the reviews, they mean a lot!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 33**

Elráwien led Aria down the corridor to a room a little down the hall from Legolas' and across the way. Elráwien stopped and smiled at Aria. "A nightdress should be laid out for you and I will have someone ready you a warm bath," Elráwien said. Aria smiled at her.

"Thank you again," Aria said. Elráwien raised her hand and cupped Aria's cheek and smiled before she turned and went back down the hall and turned a corner. Aria sighed and went into the room. As she stepped inside she couldn't help the smile that made its way across her face. The room was the same size as Legolas' and the large bed was covered in soft looking blankets of dark green, brown, and white. A fire roared in the fireplace, however, she had not balcony or window like Legolas, but she didn't mind. A chaise sat on the far wall. The wall was covered with a rich tapestry that detailed some event that Aria had no knowledge of. She turned when she heard someone approach the open door.

"**Excuse me, milady, but the queen instructed us to fill your basin with warm water for you to bathe," **a blonde haired elleth said with a small smile. Aria smiled brightly at her and the two other elleths that carried large pots of water.

"**Yes, yes. Do please come in,"** she said as she opened the door even further and they smiled at her as they stepped inside and quickly walked into the washroom that Aria had yet to explore. Aria heard them pouring water and talking quietly. She couldn't quiet hear what they were saying but she figured it was none of her business. Soon the three left the washroom and bowed their heads to her.

"**Rest well, milady,"** she said and with that the three left. Aria smiled and took a deep breath before she made her way into the washroom. The scent of orchids filled her nose and she smiled when she saw the slightly steaming water. There was a towel and nightdress Elráwien mentioned laid across a small vanity chair. Unable to refrain any longer from bathing, Aria quickly discarded her tunics, leggings, and boots and found herself immersed in the heavenly water.

* * *

Aria felt so much better as she dried her hair and brushed it thoroughly. Once she had on the surprisingly warm cotton like nightdress, she walked out of the washroom to see her bed turned down and a few more logs on the fireplace. She smiled and shook her head as she went to climb into the bed, however, she stopped when she hear a voice call to her. _"Aria?"_ came Legolas' tired voice.

"_Yes?"_ she asked as she stood beside her bed and looked at it longingly.

"_Where are you?"_ She smiled at the concern she heard in his voice. _"I thought you would have joined me when you finished talking to my parents."_

"_I'm sorry. I thought you were still asleep. I have bathed and I was about to go to sleep. Do you want me to join you?"_

"_Yes."_ Aria smiled and nodded her head even though he couldn't see her.

"_I will be there in just a moment."_ She heard nothing else from but she quickly threw on a robe and made her way down the empty corridor. Aria opened the door to Legolas' room to see him staring at the door. He held up his hand to her and she smiled as she stepped inside and closed the door. She made her way over to him and took his hand into hers. He smiled and pulled her quickly down onto the bed. Aria gasped and pulled away from him after she had fallen on the bed. "Legolas, your injury-," he cut her off by placing his lips on hers.

"I am fine thanks to you, Aria," he said after he slowly pulled away from her. He ran his right hand down her cheek as she held herself up on her elbow. "What did my parents speak to you about?" Aria gave him a small smile.

"They just wanted to know my relationship with you, and more about me. They knew about my mother, thanks to the pendant." Aria fingered the small sapphire that was warm from his skin. "I told them that I would rather tell them more about me when I had you with me, but I told them of how our relationship developed and of our bond. At first, your father seemed rather angry, but I explained everything and they seemed to understand," she paused and chuckled quietly as she met Legolas' amused stare. "Your mother even requested that I call her naneth." Legolas smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I am glad all went well," he breathed heavily against her skin. Aria shivered uncontrollably. It was just something he was able to do to her now. Legolas breathed her new scent of orchids deeply. Orchids were his favorite flower, and somehow he knew his mother had something to do with her new scent. Aria closed her eyes as Legolas buried his face into her neck. "Stay with me tonight," he whispered before he placed a soft kiss on her neck. Aria shivered once again and pulled back from him.

"I will stay with you, but you must rest. You have been through too much the last few days." She kissed his forehead and rested hers against his. "As have I, and I am afraid my stamina has finally drained. I do not think I can stay awake much longer." Legolas nodded his head as best he could considering hers still rested against his. Aria climbed from the bed and removed her robe before she once again curled up against his right side. Legolas sighed in contentment when her body melded perfectly against his as though she was made just for him. "Good night Legolas." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night Aria." With that the happy couple fell asleep wrapped in the others arms and a smiling mother watching from the door she had creaked open only to close and make her way back down to her own chambers once more and her patiently waiting husband.


	34. Chapter 34

Another short chapter but I wanted to update. I'll try and update again later today, but I have something I need to do right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is terribly short. Thank you so very much for the reviews. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 34 **

Aria felt something gently tugging, almost playing with her hair as she slowly woke from a peaceful slumber. She focused her eyes and quickly blinked away the sleepiness from her eyes. As she opened them they focused on Legolas' smiling face as he looked down at her. "Good morning," she whispered and Legolas chuckled before he kissed her forehead.

"Good afternoon would be more like it, meleth nîn," he said as he pulled away from her. Aria raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed again before he tucked some hair behind her ear. It was then that she noticed he was laying on his right side as he looked down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You have slept through the morning and it is now past the midday meal." Aria's eyes widened.

"And you just laid here with me this entire time?" Legolas laughed once again as he nodded. Aria felt her heart flutter at his laugh. In the time she had known him, he rarely laughed like he had been that morning. "Why did you do that?"

"I was told to rest, and it was rather comfortable lying here with you even though you were sound asleep." Aria laughed at that and nodded her head as she snuggled closer to him. She wrapped her arm around him and jumped away slightly when she remembered his side. Only Legolas took her hand into his. "Fredanel came in and checked on the bandaging this morning. He was shocked to see the wound completely healed." Legolas smiled at her and brushed more of her hair from her face. "I was not surprised, however." She returned his smile and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"We should get up. I don't think your parents will be happy with me." Aria went to get up only to be pulled back down onto the bed. She laid on her back and looked up at Legolas as he hovered over her. He leaned down and kissed her soundly and deeply. Aria hesitated to return it, however, she soon gave into the gently way he caressed her lips and the fire he sent through her as his hand rested on her right hip. His hand caressed her right hip then her side, and then began to move further up her body. Legolas moved his kisses from her lips and down her neck. Aria was drowning in him, but soon her mind went crashing back into reality. "Legolas," she whispered and when he did not stop. She unknowingly moaned quietly before she shook her head and pushed on his shoulders. Legolas pulled away from her. His silver blue eyes a dark and stormy color she had seen on a few other occasions bore down on her and her voice caught in her throat. She cleared her throat and continued. "What if your parents come in? What if-," He silenced her with another kiss and she closed her eyes.

"Adar and naneth already came in this morning. I told them that you and I would join them at dinner. I wanted to let you rest. I could see it in your eyes that your body had drained slightly because after you used your healing powers, you weren't able to rest." He sighed and caressed her cheek gently. "Aria thank you. I owe you my life." Aria smiled and shook her head.

"I owed you mine for so long Legolas. We are even now." Legolas smiled and kissed her lips. Aria wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Legolas down closer to her. She could feel the warmth of his skin seep through the nightdress and she smiled against his lips. Suddenly, a knock on the door caused Aria to turn her head from his lips and Legolas to sigh as he rested his forehead against her temple. "Let me up," she whispered. Legolas raised his head and looked down at her.

"Why?" he asked. He could feel her slight panic at being caught and he couldn't help but smile. She met his eyes but he saw a small flame burn deep within them he raised an eyebrow her.

"_Let me up Legolas,"_ she said through their link and Legolas smiled and nodded his head. Aria smirked at him and quickly climbed from the bed. She threw on her robe and ran into his washroom to try and calm her rapidly beating heart.

Legolas laughed and gently shook his head as he climbed from the bed. He threw on a tunic loosely and walked to his door a maid stood there with a small smile on her face. **"Good afternoon milord. Your mother wished for me to retrieve you and Lady Aria. She stated that there was a matter she wished to discuss with you,"** she said quietly. Legolas nodded.

"**Would you be so kind as to bring a fresh dress for Lady Aria?" **he asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"**Of course milord."** With that she left and Legolas closed the door extremely curious as to what his mother would want to discuss.


	35. Chapter 35

Another short, quick update. I wanted to finish it yesterday, but no dice. Too much was going on. I hope you enjoy this chapter although it is rather short. Thank you very much for the reviews. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**Note:** Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

**

* * *

Chapter 35**

Aria stepped out of the washroom when she heard the door click shut. "Who was that Legolas?" she asked as she walked over to him. He smiled and cupped her cheek briefly before he moved his hands down and took her hands into his.

"A maid, mother has requested a meeting with us. There is something she wants to discuss with us," he said. Aria nodded.

"Alright, I just have to go get dressed." She went to step around him when he pulled her back to him. Aria looked up at him and he smiled once more at her.

"The maid will be bringing you a clean dress." Aria smiled and laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"Do you have any idea what your mother would like to discuss with us?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him. Legolas ran his hand down the back of her head and through her hair.

"No. I am not certain what she would like to discuss." There was another knock on the door and Aria reluctantly pulled away so Legolas could answer the door. When he opened the door the same maid smiled at him and held a dark green cloth in her arms.

"**Here is a dress as you requested for Lady Aria, milord,"** she said as she held out her arms. Legolas smiled and took the dress from her.

"**Thank you,"** he said and with a bow of her head the maid quickly made her way down the corridor. Aria smiled at Legolas as he closed the door and carried the dress over to her. "You may use the washroom to dress. I will wait until you have finished." Aria smiled and nodded her head. She took the smooth dress from Legolas and quickly walked into the wash room, but not without one more look at Legolas who smiled at her before she closed the door.

* * *

Aria sighed as she tried to tie the back lacings of her dress, but she just could not reach them herself. _"Legolas, could you come help me please," _she said through their link and he opened the door. Aria saw that he had fresh leggings and his boots on, however, his chest was bare.

"What is it that you needed help with?" he asked as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"My lacings. I can't quiet reach them. Could you tie them for me?" she asked as she batted her lashes. Legolas laughed quietly and she smiled as she turned around. Legolas pushed her hair aside and over her right shoulder. He took the silver lacings in his hands and began to tie them. With a glint in his eye he leaned down and kissed her neck softly as he tied the lacing and skimmed his fingers over her bare skin. He smiled when he felt her body stiffen slightly and heard her sharp intake of breath. "Legolas," she said quietly. "You are purely evil." As he finished tying the lacing and laughed quietly.

"That is not true," he whispered into her ear as he spun her around to face him. Out of instinct, her hands when around his neck and he smiled. "It is you who are evil. Tempting me the way you do." Aria flushed and shook her head as she laughed quietly.

"I do not ever tempt you . . . I offer you." Legolas quietly groaned and rested his forehead against hers. Aria's skin was hot with her embarrassment, because never in her life would she have thought to talk the way she just did with him.

"You are evil," he whispered before he kissed her lips fiercely. He pulled away after a moment and sighed. "But a good kind of evil." Aria laughed and pulled out of his arms.

"You should dress or your mother will be wondering what is taking so long." Legolas shook his head and pulled her back to him.

"We will just tell her that we are working on making her a grandmother." Aria's eyes widened and she laughed as she shook her head and pulled out his grasp one more time.

"I do not think so, at least not right now." With that she left Legolas in the restroom with a small smile on his face as he finished readying to meet with his mother. Aria sat down on the bed and put her hands to her cheeks and willed the blush away. She shook her head and went to Legolas' dressing table and picked up his brush and brushed through her hair. She stared off into the trees, as the brush moved through her hair when a hand wrapped around hers. She jumped slightly and turned her head to see Legolas standing there. His hair was already plaited and looked perfect and a smile played at his lips. He finished brushing her hair in silence and then turned her around to face him. He leaned into her and his lips hovered right over hers.

"We should go," he whispered over her lips. Aria nodded her head but leaned up and kissed him softly before pulling away and lacing her arm with his as they made their way down the corridor to the waiting queen.

* * *

Elráwien sat in her husband's study while he met with his advisors in the throne room. She had much she wanted to discuss with her son and her daughter-in-law. As time passed she began to grow impatient and stood to go to Legolas' chambers when the door opened to reveal Legolas and Aria, who looked lovely in the dress Elráwien had chosen for her. "Well, I was about to send out the guards in search of their missing prince," she said with a laugh. Aria blushed and Legolas just smiled.

"Forgive us mother for taking so long," he said as he leaned into her and kissed her cheek. Elráwien smiled and nodded her head.

"Now there is much to discuss. When will the formal ceremony be taking place?" she asked as she looked between the pair. Aria furrowed her brow, slightly confused but Legolas appeared to know what she was talking about.

"We would like it as soon as possible. We will be traveling to Gondor in Minas Tirith for the coronation of Elessar and we would like to go as representatives together," Legolas said as he led Aria to a small sofa. She sat down next to him, and then she realized they were talking about their official bonding ceremony.

"Very well, a month's time should be plenty of time to make her gown, gather the feast, and find decorations," Elráwien said. Aria nodded her head and Legolas squeezed her hand. Elráwien suddenly stood and started rambling to herself in Elvish as she quickly left the room. Aria laughed and shook her head.

"It seems as though whenever we've gotten a moment alone, there is always someone that wishes to talk to us and then they speak with us for a short time about nothing truly in particular and then leave us alone again," Aria said as she looked at Legolas. He smiled and raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of it.

"We are alone now," he whispered. Aria smiled and shook her head.

"Not now either, meleth nîn, I want you to show me your beautiful realm. Legolas sighed and nodded his head. Aria laughed and kissed his lips lightly. When she pulled away Legolas' eyes remained closed but they slowly opened with a new spark deep within them.

"As you wish," he whispered. With a smile, he stood and she laced her arm with his and he led her from the study and out into the city.


	36. Chapter 36

I know another short chapter, but it seems like I can never write as much as I wanted to before! Grrr! Okay, anyway, thank you all so very much for the reviews. More fluffy stuff in this chapter, but I'm working on a few twists. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 36 **

As they walked through the forest Legolas named to her all the different flowers and plants as they walked as well as pointed out the various locations in the city. He would smile at the people as they walked and the bowed their heads in respect to him. However, one made Aria feel very uncomfortable and Legolas very agitated. "Legolas!" a shrill voice called and Legolas stopped hesitantly. Aria felt agitation radiate off of him and she raised an eyebrow at him as his face smoothed from the grimace he had made. Suddenly, a blonde elleth dressed in a cream and pale green gown stopped right in front of them. She was rather beautiful, but her eyes were narrow, like she squinted a great deal and the look she was giving Legolas began to make Aria's blood boil. "Legolas, you have been gone for so long!" she said as she put her hand on Legolas' shoulder. Aria's body stiffened, but Legolas' grip on her arm only tightened. "I am glad to have you home," she said as she casually ran her hand down his chest. Aria felt her hands begin to heat up. Legolas sensed Aria's growing anger and frustration at Alassë.

"It is good to be home, Alassë," Legolas said but he stepped away from her hand. "I would like you to meet my wife." Aria saw Alassë stiffen slightly and her eyes snapped to where Aria stood. She raised a golden eyebrow and looked at Legolas.

"Your wife? Surely, you must be mistaken," Alassë responded as she looked at Legolas. All Aria wanted to do was shoot a fireball at the annoying elleth and singe off all that blonde hair that was making her so dense.

"I'm afraid he is not _mistaken_ Alassë. I am sure he would know who his wife is. We have been bound for several months now," Aria said. Alassë glared at Aria and Legolas cleared his throat once again. Alassë looked at Legolas who nodded his head at her.

"That is true, Alassë. Aria and I will be formally joined in a month's time before the elves of Mirkwood, but we are bound and married by Elvish law as you know." Alassë took a deep breath and looked at Aria; however, the challenge that shined in her eyes soon disappeared when she saw the flames that burned in the light green eyes. Alassë cleared her throat this time as fear settled over her. Her eyes snapped to Legolas and she bowed her head before she quickly ran off. Legolas looked at Aria and smiled when he saw the flames slowly begin to disappear. "You frightened her," he said with a laugh. Aria just smiled and shrugged.

"I had to worn her to stay away from you," she said as he turned her down a secluded path.

"Why is that?" he asked. Aria laughed and pulled him so his back was against a large tree. Legolas raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. She stood in front of him and ran her fingers down his right cheek.

"Because you are mine," she whispered before she kissed his nose then his right cheek, then his left cheek and lastly his chin before she hovered over his lips and opened her eyes. Legolas' blue eyes bore down on her light green ones and she gave him a small smile.

"What has brought this change in you, meleth nîn?" his whispered, his voice deep and full. Aria sighed and her warm breath danced across his skin and sent shivers through him.

"You are my husband and I love you . . . so much," she added quietly. "You make me feel things that I have never felt before for anyone, Legolas, and at first they were rather embarrassing to share in front of others. Plus, we kept getting caught!" Legolas chuckled, but it was quiet. Her lips still hovered over his and he wanted so much to just lean into her and brush his lips against hers. "I think Alassë helped me see just how much I love you," she sighed and kissed his lips so lightly that if eyes hadn't been opened he would have thought it was his imagination. "When she stepped in front of us, and I saw the way she looked at you I was ready to kill her. I don't know where that feeling came from, but it was like even though I was right next to you, it seemed as though she only saw you. I guess I just have to make it known to every elleth that you are taken and are mine until the end of time." Legolas smiled and pushed her hair from her face before he leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him as his right hand caressed her neck. Aria sighed into his lips as she kissed him back and rested her left hand on his waist and her right rested on his shoulder as he kissed her. She pulled her lips away and he placed chaste kisses along her chin and neck. She sighed heavily. "Legolas," she whispered. He pulled his head up from her neck and looked at her intently. The bell signally dinner echoed in the garden and Legolas sighed as he rested his forehead against hers. "After dinner, meleth nîn, we will retire," she whispered. Legolas smiled and kissed her lips lightly before he linked her arm with his once more and led her into the palace.


	37. Chapter 37

Finally I've been able to update! Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so very much for the reviews. **Just a warning** **there is a love scene in this chapter, but it isn't graphic.** Thank you again and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the RIngs. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 37 **

Aria and Legolas walked into the dining room to see Thranduil and Elráwien sitting at the dinning table waiting for them. They smiled at each other and Legolas pulled out Aria's chair. Aria smiled at Legolas before she sat down. Legolas moved around the table and sat across from her in his seat. "It is good to see you up and about, my son," Thranduil said as he took a sip of his wine. Legolas smiled at his father and nodded his head. Elráwien smiled at Aria.

"Aria, tomorrow morn we will meet with Vanda to ready your gown for the ceremony," Elráwien said. Aria nodded as she chewed at her food. She quickly swallowed and smiled.

"That will be fine. I look forward to it," Aria said. Thranduil smiled at Aria before he looked at Legolas who smiled before he took a bite of his meal. They ate in relative silence only speaking to each other ever so often, and as the meal came to a close, Aria did her best to control her nervousness at the feeling of Legolas' longing grow. As the servants cleared the remaining plates from the table Legolas stood slowly.

"If you would excuse us," Legolas said and Elráwien and Thranduil looked at him. "Aria and I are going to retire to our rooms for the evening." Thranduil raised an eyebrow at his son and sat down his goblet.

"So early?" he asked as he looked at Legolas. Aria looked at Legolas waiting for him to give an explanation to his father. Legolas smiled at his father and sighed.

"I promised her to teach her the history of Mirkwood," he said. Aria smiled and stood.

"Yes, I had asked him to teach me as much as he could about this beautiful realm," she said. Thranduil gave them an approving smile and nodded his head.

"Excellent. After your search and fitting tomorrow, you should study more with each other," Thranduil said. Aria felt her cheeks blush slightly but Legolas nodded his head with a smile. Aria bowed her head and looked at Elráwien who was giving her a knowing smile. Legolas walked around the table and took Aria's arm before he led her out of the dinning hall and down the corridors.

"I can't believe you," Aria said quietly as they walked down the hall. Legolas just smiled and remained silent as they stepped into his room. Legolas laughed quietly as he closed his chamber door before he gently pushed Aria against the closed door. His hands rested on the cool wood on either side of her waist and he smiled at her. Aria smiled and shook her head. "Just what are you doing?" she asked as she moved her hands to rest on his upper arms. Legolas leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

"Completing what we started in the secret garden," his whispered against her lips. Aria smiled at him.

"You're supposed to be teaching me about the history of Mirkwood, you know." Legolas chuckled and shook his head.

"Not tonight." Aria laughed and shook her head.

"But what if your mother asks what you taught me?" Legolas smiled and kissed her once more.

"Judging by the look my mother gave you this evening, I believe she did not believe our excuse for leaving." Aria laughed and moved her hands to his wrists at her sides.

"Still, I thi-," Legolas silenced her when he kissed her lips fiercely. Aria sighed against his lips and moved her hands up his arms and wrapped them around her neck as he pulled her closer to him. Legolas slid his hand behind her and pulled her away from the door as he continued to kiss her. They made their way to the bed, still in each other's arms and their lips never parting, until Aria fell back onto the bed and pulled Legolas down with her. She laughed quietly and Legolas raised up from her. He brushed some of her hair from her face and smiled.

"You were saying?" he asked. Aria just looked at him and smirked at him.

"Never mind," she whispered before she pulled him back down and continued to kiss him as she tugged at his tunic. Legolas smiled against her lips and helped her reach her goal of ridding him of the soft material. Soon, trembling hands skimmed across smooth pale skin, and knowing, strong hands caressed and held the other close to them.

Aria whimpered when Legolas' lips left hers as their bare bodies laid intertwined, only to be replaced by a soft moan when his lips grazed her neck and nipped at the sensitive skin there. "Legolas," she whispered and he kissed her lips gently. The passion between the two steadily grew and a bright light filled the room as their bond deepened after they shared the purest passion ever shared between to beings in all of Middle Earth.

* * *

Aria slowly focused her eyes and smiled when she heard Legolas' steady heartbeat under her ear. The smooth white sheets and soft dark green and brown comforter covered their bare bodies. The sun had yet to rise, and Aria raised her head and looked up at Legolas' face. She raised her hand and gently ran her fingers down his cheek. Her eyes moved across his face and lingered at his lips, the lips that kissed her so gently but yet with so much passion. The only thoughts that ran threw her mind was how much she loved him, and was amazed that he loved her back. "It is not polite to stare, Aria," came Legolas' voice and her eyes snapped up to his now clear blue eyes. Aria smiled and felt her cheeks heat slightly. "But, you are free to continue so I may do the same." Aria laughed and leaned up to him. She kissed him gently before she laid her head back on his chest. She felt his fingers run through her hair and she sighed in contentment. 

"Do you know how much longer until sunrise?" she asked as she drew circles on his soft skin. He sighed and glanced out the window. He could see the slight change in the sky and kissed the top of her head.

"About an hour," he said quietly. Aria sighed and raised her head again to look at him.

"I should go. I need to bathe and change before I go with your mother." Legolas smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright," he kissed her once again and she smiled. "But do not belong in choosing a gown. I want to take you somewhere." Aria nodded and kissed him again before she sat up and held the sheets to her chest. She looked at Legolas and smiled.

"Where did you put my dress?" she asked with a small laugh in her voice. Legolas smiled and sat up as his eyes scanned the room. He saw her dress on the floor near his balcony where he had threw it the night before.

"It's near the window," he said with a laugh. Aria looked where he was and smiled she slid from the bed but pulled his comforter with her. She walked over and picked up her dress. Somehow, she managed to slide the dress on while she kept herself covered much to Legolas' disappointment. She held the dress to her and threw the comforter over the bed.

"Will you tie the back of my dress for me?" she asked innocently. Legolas smiled and scooted to the edge of the bed where Aria stood with her back to him. He slowly laced up her dress, but let his fingers grace over her skin gently. Aria shivered when he finished and she turned and smiled. "Thank you." She kissed him softly and walked towards the door. "I will see you later." Legolas smiled and nodded his head.

"Until later Aria." She smiled and left the room. Legolas sighed heavily and laid against the bed with s wistful smile on his face as he thought of Aria. Suddenly, his door opened quickly and in walked the last people he expected to see.

* * *

Aria slipped into the velvet like white gown with silver embroidery around the waist and collar as well as the long bell sleeves. It was the fourth gown she had tried on and she felt that it was the one. "I think this is it," she said to Elráwien and Vanda as she stepped out from behind the dressing screen. Elráwien smiled brightly and clapped her hands. Vanda had a soft smile on her face. 

"Oh Aria, this gown is perfect," Elráwien whispered. Vanda nodded her head in agreement.

"I agree, my queen," Vanda said. "This gown is suited for a future princess and I do believe that Prince Legolas will not be able to take his eyes off you during the bonding ceremony." Aria felt her cheeks blush as she ran her hands down her torso and felt the soft material under her fingers.

"We will take this gown Vanda. Please have it kept safe until the ceremony," Elráwien said. Vanda nodded and Aria quickly stepped back behind the screen and removed the dress and slid back into the cream one she wore to meet Vanda. Vanda took the dress and smiled at Aria before Elráwien led her from Vanda's room and back down the palace corridors to the rest of the palace. She stopped at Legolas' door and knocked. Silence met their ears and Aria frowned. "Legolas?" Elráwien called as she went to open the door.

"I am here," Legolas voice said from down the corridor. Aria turned and when she saw her stood next to Legolas a smile lit up her face.

"Gimli!" Aria exclaimed before she ran over to the dwarf before she embraced him quickly. Gimli laughed and patted her back. She quickly stood and looked at the dwarf before she looked at Legolas who was smiling brightly at her. Aria looked back at Gimli and smiled. "What are you doing here?" Gimli laughed, as did another voice behind the pair. Aria's head snapped up and there behind Gimli and Legolas stood Haldir. Her eyes widened even more and she ran to him. She hugged the march warden and he wrapped his arms around her. "Haldir!" she exclaimed in a whisper. She felt as though her cheeks were going to explode she was smiling so big and she quickly pulled him over to where Legolas and Gimli stood. She moved into Legolas' arms and smiled at her friend and sworn brother. Legolas held her tightly to him around her waist.

"I was told that you were to be wed, my sister, I could not let you wed without being there to witness the blessed union," Haldir said. Gimli snorted and Aria's attention turned to the dwarf.

"I came for the wedding, however, I was also sent by Aragorn and Gandalf to deliver your gift, but you won't get it until after the ceremony," Gimli said as he shook his finger at them. Aria laughed and laid her head against Legolas' shoulder. She couldn't have been happier than she was that very moment.


	38. Chapter 38

Sorry it took me so long to update! I do hope you like this chapter, I liked writing it even though I think it is a little weak. Thank you so very much for the great reviews, they mean so much to me! Keep them coming and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 38**

The month seemed to pass by so quickly that Aria felt as though no time passed at all. Legolas, Gimli, and Haldir kept her so busy she had even completely forgotten that their bonding ceremony was the following day until Elráwien came knocking on her chamber door as she dressed for the morning. "Enter!" Aria called as she finished brushing out her hair. Elráwien stepped into the room and looked at Aria.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be meeting with Vanda to finalize the fitting of your dress," Elráwien said. Aria's eyes widened.

"That is today?" she asked. Elráwien laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes, and your ceremony is tomorrow." Aria quickly stood.

"Oh! How did I not remember this?" Elráwien shook her head.

"I know not, but my guess is that my son and those friends of his have kept you busy." Aria nodded. She only approved the beautiful designs and decorations Elráwien had chosen because Legolas, Haldir and Gimli insisted on keeping her busy.

"I must hurry. Forgive me." Aria ran from her chambers and picked up the light green skirts of her dress and quickly made her way down the corridors. Legolas spotted her as she passed the throne room and he stopped her by grabbing her arm. She looked at him and scowled playfully. "You!" she exclaimed and Legolas looked at her wide eyed.

"Me?" he asked and Aria swatted at his hand.

"Yes you! I'm late so let me go." Legolas laughed.

"What are you late for?"

"Well, have you forgotten as well? Our bonding ceremony is tomorrow and I am late for my final fitting of my gown." Legolas' eyes widened.

"It is tomorrow?" he asked and Aria nodded.

"Yes. It appears as though Haldir and Gimli planned on keeping us busy." Legolas laughed and nodded his head. He leaned in and kissed her gently before he let go of her arm.

"Hurry then, you do not want Vanda to be angry with you." Aria sighed and shook her head.

"That I do not want." He smiled and Aria took off down the hall once again.

* * *

Vanda smiled at her as she looked over the dress once again as Aria stood and she laced up the back of the gown. "No adjustments are needed. You will look lovely tomorrow Aria," Vanda said. Aria smiled and took a deep breath.

"I do hope Legolas will approve," Aria whispered. Vanda laughed quietly, a rare occurrence for the elleth.

"If they way he looks at you from day to day is any indication of how much he loves you, then there is no doubt in my mind he will whole hardily approve." Aria smiled and hugged Vanda.

"Thank you Vanda. For everything," she whispered. Vanda wrapped her arms around her and returned her embrace. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Vanda called as she pulled away from Aria.

"Haldir," came a familiar voice. Vanda nodded.

"Come in!" she called. Haldir stepped inside and he faltered slightly when he saw Aria standing on the small stool and in the dress she was to wear at her ceremony. Vanda smiled at his reaction before she looked at Aria.

"If your brother's reaction is any clue as to what the prince's reaction shall be, I do believe he will forget the process of the ceremony," Vanda said and Aria laughed as she looked at Haldir who had now entered the room fully and closed the door.

"What do you think Haldir?" Aria asked. Haldir smiled and walked over to her.

"You look wonderful, Aria. Legolas is indeed a very lucky ellon," he said with a smile on his face. Aria laughed and felt her cheeks flush slightly. "I have come to escort you to lunch. Legolas is busy with Gimli. They would not tell me what exactly." Aria smiled and nodded her head before stepped off the stool.

"Let me change and I will join you." Haldir nodded and Aria stepped behind the dress screen. With Vanda's help she carefully slipped out of her gown and back into the green dress she wore there. Vanda smiled at her and Aria hugged her again. "Thank you again." Vanda laughed quietly and returned her hug.

"You are welcome." Aria pulled away and Vanda took the gown and put it away. Aria walked around and linked her arm with Haldir's as they made their way to lunch.

* * *

As Aria stood in front of her mirror looking over her reflection, Vanda and another maid braided tiny orchids in her long auburn hair. She fiddled with the ring on her left ring finger and Vanda smiled. "Aria, calm yourself. You are already bound to him and this is just the formal ceremony. There is no reason to be nervous," Vanda said. Aria smiled at the elleth's reflection.

"That is easy for you to say. What if I mess up and say the wrong thing? Or what if I stumble as I walk towards him with Haldir?" Aria asked. Vanda and the maid laughed.

"You will not stumble. You will be fine. You will see." Aria took a deep breath and nodded. Soon they were done and Aria turned to face them.

"So, how do I look?" she asked. They smiled.

"Perfect," Vanda said. Then there was a knock on the door. The other maid rushed over and opened it only to smile and bow her head. Aria looked at the door and Gimli entered with a large smile on his face.

"Gimli?" Aria asked with a smile and the dwarf stopped when he saw her. He laughed happily and clapped his free hand on his leg.

"My that elf is a lucky one," Gimli said. "You look lovely Aria, dare I say nearly as fair as the Lady Galadriel herself." Aria blushed and smiled as she walked over to Gimli.

"Thank you Gimli. What are you doing here?" she asked. Gimli held a small white wood box in his hand.

"Gandalf instructed me to give you your present prior to your ceremony. I have already given Legolas' his from Aragorn and he was most pleased." Aria nodded and took the small box from him. She slowly opened it and nearly dropped the box as she looked inside. It was ring, one that would be too large for her finger, but she knew it would fit someone dear to her. She carefully took the band from the box and looked at Gimli. "It is mithril with some of the most precious stones found in my mines." Aria looked back at the stone and saw a red one, a blue one, a white one, and a silver one. The stones were protected by leaves much like the light green gem that rested on her finger and there was an inscription on the inside in Elvish that she could not read due to the tears in her eyes. "The stones, Gandalf said, were to represent your powers and the leaves are of the trees of Mirkwood and Gandalf said they represented Legolas' love and protection over you." Aria smiled brightly as she looked up from the ring and at Gimli. She hugged him tightly and he returned her embrace.

"This is a most wonderful gift," she whispered to him. Gimli smiled at her as she pulled away.

"You are to present it to Legolas during the ceremony, just as he is to present his gift to you." Her curiosity was peaked and Gimli shook his head. "I will not tell you, as you have but an hour before you find out. I will leave you." With a nod of his head he quickly left and Aria showed the ring to Vanda and the other maid.

"Prince Legolas will truly love the ring Lady Aria," the quiet maid finally spoke.

"If he doesn't he'll need his head examined," Aria mumbled and Vanda laughed slightly confused but knowing it was meant in fun. There was another knock on the door, only this time it was Haldir to lead her to the throne room for the ceremony.


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you all for the reviews! I Love to hear from you all because it gives me the inspiration to write more! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please let me know! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of teh Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 39**

"Are you ready Aria?" Haldir asked as he held out his arm to her with a large smile on his face. Aria returned his smile with a nervous one of her own when suddenly a voice rang out in her head.

"_Supposedly, deep calming breaths are suppose to get rid of the nerves, at least that is what Ada and Gimli keep telling me," _Legolas said. Aria's smile grew.

"I am ready," she said as she laced her arm with Haldir's. He nodded and then led her down the corridors. _"I take it that it is not working for you?"_ she asked Legolas through their link. She felt his amusement through his nervousness.

"_Not in the least,"_ he said. Haldir looked at Aria.

"What is making you smile so?" he asked as the turned the last corridor that led them to the throne room. Aria looked up at him.

"Legolas." That was all she needed to say and Haldir nodded his head with a small smile. He found himself smiling a great deal since he had come to Mirkwood, and that was a rarity for him, but he was enjoying every second of it. Haldir stopped at the closed throne room doors. The elf soldiers that stood outside of it, smiled at Aria and Haldir with a bow of their heads.

"Are you ready?" he asked her for the second time that afternoon. Aria looked up at Haldir and nodded. He smiled and nodded his head at the soldiers. They bowed their heads and stepped up to the door and they slowly opened them. Suddenly, every person that was seated stood in one swift movement and Aria felt Legolas' emotions whirl. She dared to look at him and saw him staring at her with his emotions shining clearly on his face. His stone mask was gone and his amazement and joy was so clear on his face that Aria felt hers double. He smiled at her and she did so as well with tears in her eyes as she felt his love her overwhelm her. He looked wonderful dressed in black leggings and boots, with a silvery blue tunic and his silver circlet upon his head. He looked every bit the prince he was as he stood there.

Haldir led her down the aisle and she glanced around the room and smiled at those that smiled at her, but one face only held a scowl and that was the face of Alassë. Aria just shook her head at the elleth before she turned her attention back ahead. They were nearly at the end where Thranduil stood with Legolas and Gimli stood next to Legolas. Aria griped the ring that was in her left hand tighter. Haldir stopped and turned Aria to face him. He smiled and kissed both of her cheeks before he took her right hand and placed it into Legolas'. Legolas smiled at Haldir as Haldir moved to stand in his place next to Aria and then his attention moved to his bride. He never thought anything looked as beautiful as she did that very moment. Lady Galadriel or Lady Arwen could not compare to Aria's beauty to him at that very moment. Aria smiled at him and moved into her spot next to him her hand still resting in his as Thranduil began the ceremony.

"We have gathered here for the most joyous occasion of a wedding," Thranduil said. Most elves of Mirkwood understood common tongue and at Legolas' request for Gimli's benefit the ceremony would be performed in common. He turned his attention to Legolas and then looked at Aria. "Today you will witness the bonding of the Prince of Mirkwood, the daughter of a Rivendell maiden." Aria smiled at him and he then looked again at Legolas. "Prince Legolas, it is time you share your promise to Lady Aria." Legolas and Aria turned and looked at each other. Legolas smiled and squeezed her hand gently.

"Aria, daughter of Marwen, I give to you my heart and soul freely and without doubt. From this day on it shall be only your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile each morning; I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine, no shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you throughout all eternity," he said gently, but loud enough for all those in the hall to hear. Aria smiled and squeezed his hand. When she had to learn their promises to each other she knew that every word she would speak would be more than the truth and tears filled her eyes. Legolas reached into his tunic and pulled out a silver chain that held a light green gem that was cut like a leaf with silver, or mithril, wrapped around it protectively, much like the ring that rested on her finger, only the gem was the leaf. Her eyes widened and she glanced at Gimli who smiled and nodded his head. Legolas removed his hand from hers and with slightly trembling hands, which surprised her greatly, unclasped the chain and carefully put it around her neck. He ran his fingers down the chain and down her skin before he quickly took her hand again. Thranduil smiled approvingly and then looked at Aria.

"Lady Aria, it is time you share your promise to Prince Legolas," he said. Aria smiled and nodded her head before she looked at Legolas and took a deep breath. She blinked away the tears in her eyes and smiled at him. "Legolas, son of Thranduil, I give to you my heart and soul freely and without doubt. From this day on it shall be only your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile each morning, I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine, no shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you throughout all eternity," she said with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. He did the same as she did and squeezed her hand gently. She didn't know why she was as emotional as she was, maybe because it was one of the most important days of her life and she couldn't have been happier.

She kept his hand in hers and held out the ring for him to see. He smiled and his eyes widened slightly and he smiled knowing full well that that was her gift from Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli. She slid the ring onto his left ring finger and was surprised when it fit him perfectly. He wrapped his fingers around hers and smiled. Thranduil stole a glance at Elráwien who wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye. She smiled at her husband and he at her before he turned his attention back to the formally bonded pair.

"In the eyes of the Valar and all those present here, I gladly announce you as husband and wife, but before this ceremony is brought to a close the crowning of the new princess must take place," he said as an ellon stepped forward with a silver circlet, similar to Legolas' only more feminine resting on a velvet pillow. He picked up the circlet and raised it above her head before he slowly lowered it onto her head and it fit her perfectly. She smiled at her new father-in-law and he returned it. Legolas put his right hand on her left cheek and pulled her face towards him. She looked at him and smiled. "I give you your Prince and Princess of Mirkwood!" Thranduil called and the hall erupted in cheers. Legolas and Aria laughed quietly when Gimli's cheers were heard above everyone elses. Legolas just shook his head and pulled Aria too him and smiled at her.

"I never got to tell you how beautiful you look, Aria," he whispered to her. She smiled and raised her hand to his cheek and ran her fingers down his face.

"You look amazing as well," she said quietly. "Now, shut up and kiss me." Legolas laughed before he leaned in and claimed her lips only to have the hall erupt with cheers once again.


	40. Chapter 40

**Please read:** Thank you so much for your reviews! As you know, I love to hear from you all and they mean so much to me. There is another love scene in this chapter, but like the others it isn't graphic, however, I think this may be the last one that will be _detailed_ in the story. I hope you like this chapter even though it is short. Please let me know what you think! Oh, I also forgot to mention that the vows in the last chapter were taken from traditional celtic wedding vows so I don't own them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 40**

Aria pulled her lips from his as the cheers continued to fill the hall. Legolas smiled at her and she returned his smile. Legolas laced his right hand with her left and the two faced the elves of Mirkwood with large smiles on their faces. They walked down the isle with Thranduil, Elráwien, Haldir, and Gimli walking behind them and the elves clapped and bowed their heads. Once Aria, Legolas, Thranduil, Elráwien, Haldir, and Gimli stepped out of the throne room and the doors closed behind them. Aria laughed quietly as Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her, and spun her quickly in the hall. Aria threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as he spun her and then lowered her to the stone floor. He cupped her cheek and kissed her until he heard his father's throat clear. Legolas pulled his lips from hers and looked at his father. Aria's cheeks flushed slightly at the look Haldir gave her but there was a smile on his face nonetheless. "We will be moving to the back garden for the celebration. I trust you both will be making your entrance soon?" Thranduil asked with a smile. They both nodded the others left them to go to the garden. Aria looked back at Legolas and smiled.

"Come with me Aria," Legolas said as he took her hand once more and led her through the corridors and then out of the palace.

"Legolas, where are we going?" she asked as they walked down a familiar path.

"To a secret place that we have yet to explore together," he said as he led her down the secluded path they had turned down a month ago. However, at that time, Aria had not paid any attention to her surroundings. The garden seemed to glow in the setting sunlight. She looked at him and smiled. "I know you have not seen much of this garden. I had intended to show it to you a month ago, but we had become . . . distracted." Aria laughed and nodded her head as she looked at him. He smiled at her and held one of her small braids that were in her hair with the orchids Vanda and the other maid had carefully put in. "Orchids," he said quietly with a smile.

"Have you noticed that that is the only scent your mother has given me to use?" Legolas laughed quietly and nodded. "What is so funny about that?" she asked with a smile as she pinched his stomach lightly. Legolas tensed his stomach against her fingers and shook his head as he pulled her close.

"Nothing, it is just that the scent of orchids is my favorite." Aria smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"Is it now?" she asked and Legolas wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Yes." Aria sighed when in the distance they heard the music begin to play. "I believe it is time we make our appearance." Aria laughed quietly and stood straighter but remained in his arms.

"I suppose." Legolas laughed at the contented expression on her face. He linked her arm with his and led her down another path. Soon, they came upon the clearing and garden where everyone was dancing and happily celebrating their union. Aria laughed at the look on Haldir's face as he talked with Gimli. Legolas kissed her cheek and Aria looked at him.

"Let's dance," Legolas whispered and she smiled at him before she nodded her head and they joined the other elves on the floor as they danced to an upbeat music that Aria quickly learned the steps to.

The night was filled with dancing, laughter, pure joy, and happiness for the realm's new princess and for the simple fact that their prince was happy.

* * *

Aria laughed as her and Legolas walked the darkened corridor to their chamber. They had finally snuck away from the celebration after several hours and after Haldir had to literally drag Gimli to his room as he had drank too much of the strong Elvin wine. "Haldir did not seem very pleased did he?" she asked through her slight laughter. Legolas smiled and opened his door that led to his, or actually now their, chamber.

"Indeed he did not," Legolas said as he pulled her into the room that was only lit by the small fire that roared in his fireplace. Legolas cupped her face and ran his fingers down her skin and around her neck to pull her close to him. She smiled and tilted her head slightly to look at him. He kissed her forehead before he moved his hands to the top of her head and removed the circlet that rested there. He smiled and carried the circlet over to his dressing table and sat it down on another velvet pillow. He then removed his and sat it on a velvet pillow next to hers. Aria slowly walked over to him and smiled at him as he turned and faced her.

"Are you happy?" she asked quietly and he smiled as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her soft form right against him.

"Very much so. Are you?" She smiled and nodded her head.

"Happier than I have ever been." Legolas leaned in and claimed her lips gently in a slow and deep kiss that sent tingles throughout her entire body and her knees go weak. Aria pulled her lips from his and sighed. "Legolas," she said quietly and in one swift movement he had lifted her from the ground. Aria gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her again. He walked gracefully over to his large bed and sat her down on the floor next to the bed. Aria's light green eyes bore into his silver-blue ones as he reached behind her and slowly undid the lacings of her dress. Soon, the white velvet material pooled around her now bare feet and she was swiftly lifted from the floor and placed on the bed. Legolas picked up her gown from the floor and draped it over a chair before he removed his boots and quickly joined her on the bed. Aria tugged at his tunic as he hovered over her almost bare form and kissed her deeply. She pulled away from his lips and whimpered. "Legolas, this is not fair." He laughed quietly and stood from the bed to remove his clothes as their eyes remained locked. Legolas climbed onto the bed, as bare as the day he was born and raised his hands to her hips and gently guided her underwear from her body.

They moved intertwined at a steady pace each movement bringing them closer. Soon, the familiar blue light seemed to engulf the bonded couple as their quiet cries for each other echoed off the stone walls and their panted breaths filled the darkened room.

Legolas removed himself from her but pulled her body flush against his as she rested her head against his damp chest. Their breathing was still deep and their minds were still spinning. "I love you Aria," he whispered before he kissed the top of her head. She smiled a small smile and kissed his chest.

"I love you too," she said quietly before their bodies gave into the slight rest it craved before they awoke once more during the night and joined themselves once more.


	41. Chapter 41

**Please read:** Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a little while to update. This chapter is more of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it all the same. Thank you so very much for the reviews. They mean so much. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 41**

Aria laughed quietly when she heard Gimli grumbling from behind Legolas as they rode towards Minas Tirith. They had left Mirkwood with a small party some time ago shortly after Haldir had left to return to Lothlorien. "How much further must I ride on this blasted horse?" Gimli asked with a huff. Arod snorted and Legolas sighed.

"We are less than a day's ride from Minas Tirith, my friend, and we shall rest soon so you may stretch your dwarf legs," Legolas said. Gimli huffed and mumbled something that not even their Elvin ears could make out. Aria chuckled and shook her head.

"_Be nice Legolas,"_ Aria said through their bond and Legolas smiled at her.

"_I am just jesting with him,"_ Legolas responded. He brought Arod to a halt and Aria did the same with her horse. "We will rest and let the horses refresh themselves." Aria nodded and quickly dismounted while Legolas and Gimli did the same. The other elves followed suit but kept to themselves and either drank from their canteens as they talked or ate a bit of bread. Aria walked over to Legolas and wrapped her arms around him and she embraced him.

"Minas Tirith is in the distance," she said quietly as Gimli sat down and pulled out his pipe, ignoring the happy couple to give them privacy. Legolas smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes, we are nearly there."

"I look forward to seeing Aragorn and the others again." Legolas kissed the top of her head and nodded.

"As do I." They remained that way until Gimli finished his pipe and stood once more.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this moment, I do believe that we should carry on," Gimli said. Aria laughed and pulled from Legolas' arms with a nod.

"That we should. Let's go," she said before she walked over and climbed onto her horse. Legolas smiled and nodded and turned to the group.

"We ride on!" he called out and soon the group made their way to Minas Tirith with light hearts and looking forward to meeting up with their friends once again.

* * *

As they rode up the cobble roads towards the palace the people of Minas Tirith smiled at them and the small children waived. The party of elves remained on the field and would be setting up a small camp and would join their prince and princess tomorrow morning before the coronation began. Aria smiled brightly at the people and bowed her head and soon they arrived in the white stone corridor. The tree of Gondor was beginning to bloom and Aria felt her heart swell at the sight because when she had left the tree was nearly dead. _"It is lovely, yes, but I already miss the forest,"_ came Legolas' voice in her head. Aria smiled as she dismounted and watched as Legolas helped Gimli from Arod.

"_I miss the forest too. I've come to love Mirkwood like it was my very own home,"_ Aria said through their link as she walked over to him. He smiled and linked his arm with hers as they walked with Gimli up the palace steps. The guards nodded their head at them and they entered the hall. Two familiar forms stood near the throne. One dressed in white robes and one dressed in clothes similar to those of a dear friend they had lost near the river. The two figures stopped their discussion and looked at the door smiles graced their faces as they walked over to them quickly. "Gandalf, Aragorn," she said as she unhooked her arm from Legolas' and quickly embraced Aragorn as he was the first to reach them. Aragorn chuckled and returned her embrace. She pulled away and looked at him. He looked troubled but she smiled at him. "How are you?" she asked as she stepped from his arms as Gandalf greeted Legolas and Gimli.

"I am well. Although a little uncertain," He said quietly. Aria smiled and shook her head as she squeezed his hands tightly.

"Don't be. You will be a great king. Already in your people's eyes I see their hope and faith in you shine. I saw it clearly as we rode up to the palace. Believe me; I know you will be fine." He smiled and returned her squeeze before he let go of her hands. Gandalf stepped over to her and smiled, his light blue eyes sparkling.

"So this is the new princess of Mirkwood?" he asked with an amused tone to his voice. Aria laughed and nodded her head before she embraced the old wizard. Gandalf chuckled quietly and returned her embrace.

"It's so good to see you Gandalf," she said quietly. She pulled away from him and smiled brightly at him. Legolas pulled her to him and she laughed quietly. "We have to thank you for your gifts. They are perfect." Aragorn and Gandalf smiled with a nod of their heads.

"I suppose you both would like to rest and ready for dinner this evening," Aragorn said. Gimli huffed again and Aria and Legolas smiled.

"That would be wonderful if we could, Aragorn," Aria said. Aragorn laughed and led them down the corridor while Gimli stayed back with Gandalf.

"Was your bonding ceremony as lovely as it was rumored to be?" Aragorn asked as they walked. Legolas laughed.

"And then some. Naneth had done everything while I kept Aria busy. I knew her mind would be too clouded to actually enjoy the time she spent in Mirkwood," Legolas said as he squeezed her hand. Aria smacked his arm and Aragorn laughed as he stopped outside a guest quarters.

"Rest and I will see before dinner," Aragorn said before he turned and walked down the hall, but Legolas and Aria heard him chuckle as he walked. Once inside the room, Aria playfully smacked his arms and Legolas acted like she was hurting him.

"I give! I give!" he said with a laugh before he gently grasped her wrists and held them. Aria laughed and smiled at him as he pulled her close and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You never give," she whispered. Legolas chuckled before he kissed softly.

"That is true," he whispered and made to kiss her again until she pulled away.

"I am going to bathe and then dress for dinner. I suggest you do the same." She leaned into him and sniffed his neck. "You smell," she whispered before she adjusted her satchel from her back and moved to her hand before she walked into the restroom. Legolas looked at her shocked before he sniffed himself and looked at the door.

"I do not smell!" he called and heard Aria laugh before he walked into the restroom with her.


	42. Chapter 42

Sorry I haven't updates since Monday. We're having a big birthday party today for my two little cousins and my week has been hectic. I managed a spare moment to write this morning, but I have to get going so I didn't get to write as much as I wanted. I'll try and update later tonight and if not I will work steadily tomorrow morning and update for you all.

Thank you so very much for the reviews, they mean so much. I'll do my best not to disappoint any of you! Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 42**

After a brief moment with Aria, Legolas left her so she could bathe and ready for dinner. He sighed as he laid back on the bed. He would bathe after Aria, but after about twenty minutes, he was growing bored. He sat up and was about to get up when the door opened and Aria stepped out, wrapped in a robe and her hair slightly damp. "It's all yours," she said with a smile. Legolas stood from the bed and kissed her tenderly. Aria smiled and Legolas stepped around her and into the washroom. With a sigh she pulled the satin wrapped bundle from her satchel. Inside were the two gowns she packed in secret. One was for the dinner that evening and the other was for her to wear tomorrow during Aragorn's crowning and celebration following it.

While in Mirkwood, she had received a letter from Arwen that she had kept secret. One telling her that she was well, and that she would be meeting Aragorn at Minas Tirith. She had mentioned that her father had told her she could marry him with his blessing upon Aragorn's taking of the crown. So, she had dared to hope that they would be wed the same day. Aria smiled as she pulled the first gown from the satchel. The light blue material unfolded flawlessly and flowed in front of her. The silver stitching on the bottom of the skirt seemed to sparkle in the evening sunlight that flooded into the room. She stepped behind the dressing screen and slid into the dress. She smiled as the soft fabric encased her and she sighed. Aria walked out and slid into the matching satin slippers before she sat down at the vanity and began to brush out her hair.

Once her hair was brushed and flowed down her back, she stood and walked over to her satchel. She pulled out the wooden box that carried her circlet and slowly opened it. The door to the restroom opened and she looked to her left and saw Legolas standing there looking slightly taken back. She smiled at him and he at her. He was dressed in light colored breeches and a silver-blue tunic that matched Aria's dress nicely, and carried his satchel in his hand. His hair was braided and his circlet rested on his head. His warrior braids were gone, and she was happy to see that. "You look lovely, Aria," he whispered as he sat his satchel on their bed. Aria blushed and smiled wider at him.

"Thank you Legolas. You look nice too," she said quietly. Legolas smiled and lifted her circlet from the velvet lined box. He raised her circlet and secured it on top of her head and smiled. He then took the box from her hands and placed it on the bed before he took her hands into his and gently pulled her to him. Aria could only smile at him. In her entire life, she had never been as happy as she was that very moment and she prayed that it would last forever.

"Shall we go to the dinning hall? I do believe that the evening meal is about to begin." Aria nodded her head but he stopped her movement by kissing her slowly and deeply. Aria pulled her hands from his and wrapped them securely around his neck and his hands moved to her lower back and held her firmly to him. He reluctantly pulled his lips from hers and looked at her. "We should go," he whispered against her lips and she nodded slowly.

"Yes," she whispered and swallowed hard as her eyes met his. "We should go." Legolas smiled and pulled away from her. He linked her arm with his and led her down the corridors to the others who were waiting patiently for them.

* * *

Gimli sighed as they stood in the dinning hall waiting for Legolas and Aria to join them. "Shouldn't one of us just go and get them?" he asked as he looked at Aragorn, Gandalf, Faramir, Éomer, and Eowyn. Aragorn laughed quietly and shook his head.

"I am certain they are coming, Gimli," he said.

"Of course we are coming, just delayed because Legolas took too long in the bath," Aria said as they entered the hall. The others chuckled and Aria gave Legolas a wicked smile.

"_You will pay for your teases later, meleth nîn,"_ Legolas told her through their link. Aria turned her attention to the others as they approached.

"_One can only hope,"_ she replied. Legolas smiled brightly as he greeted King Éomer, Eowyn, and Faramir, but only because of Aria's comment. Aria rushed over to Eowyn and embraced her tightly. "It is so good to see you again, Eowyn," Aria said as Eowyn returned her embrace. "How are you feeling?" Eowyn pulled away and smiled with a shake of her head.

"I am fine. I never got to thank you for what you did for me," Eowyn said. Aria smiled and shook her head.

"It is alright, my friend." Eowyn smiled and Legolas pulled Aria close to him. She laughed and looked back at Eowyn who was smiling at her. The group soon was seated at the table and began the meal with laughter and tales filling the evening air.


	43. Chapter 43

Hey all! I updated again, even though it is like two in the morning right now. I promised and update and an update you have recieved. I will try and update again tomorrow, or I mean later today. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I liked writing this one. Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for the reviews. Oh,Myri78, don't worry a baby will be on the way sometime in the near future, and Taijiya Sekeyo I may just grant your request. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 43 **

The meal came to a close and Legolas began to lead Aria down the corridor to their chamber when she stopped him. "Come with me to the camps on the field Legolas," she said quietly and he looked at her.

"Aria, we are not due to meet with our party until just after the dawn. Why do you wish to go to the camps?" he asked.

"_I do not wish to meet with the Mirkwood elves, Legolas, I wish to speak with the ones that traveled from Imladris,"_ she said through their link and Legolas furrowed his brow at her. "Please Legolas." Legolas nodded.

"As you wish. We shall ride Arod down to the camps." Aria smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. Legolas smiled at her innocent gesture and they left the palace and went into the stables. "Do you trust me?" he asked as they stopped next to Arod's stall. Aria's eyes went instantly to his and she frowned in confusion.

"Why would you ask that of me? You know that I trust you with my life, Legolas," she said as she slid her hand from his elbow down into his hand and laced her fingers with his. Legolas smiled.

"Would you ride with me as the elves do?" he asked.

"How do elves ride? If I am not mistaken we all rode together just like we have ridden before. Nothing as different."

"That is because we required the saddles. However, I wish to ride bareback with you." Aria's eyes widened slightly and Legolas squeezed her hand reassuringly. "There is no need to fear for I will never let you fall." Aria smiled and kissed him gently.

"I will ride as you wish," she whispered against his lips and he smiled before he opened the stall and led Arod from the stall. He mounted effortlessly and Aria just looked at him. Legolas held down her left hand to her and she looked at it before she looked back into his silver-blue eyes.

"Trust me as you say you do." Aria nodded and clasped her hand on his forearm and he hoisted her to rest in front of him sitting with both of her legs on the left side of Arod. Legolas' right hand rested in Arod's mane and his left arm was wrapped securely around Aria's waist. As he had Arod trot from the stable, Aria wrapped her own arms around Legolas and he smiled before he kissed her left temple. "All will be well, you shall see," he whispered into her ear and sent shivers down her spine. A feeling she has become accustomed to since she bonded with Legolas. It was always a good feeling though.

As they rode back down the city levels, the street was nearly disserted as most were in their homes finishing their meals or readying for bed from a long day's work. Aria sighed and laid her head on his shoulder as they rode. Legolas couldn't help but smile and squeeze her waist a little tighter as they rode.

They reached the field Legolas turned Arod towards the Imladris camp which was near the Mirkwood camp and the elves floated back and forth talking and chatting happily. Lord Elrond stood outside of his tent talking to a golden haired elf that Aria remembered as Glorfindel. Elrond looked up and smiled when he spotted Aria and Legolas riding towards them. Legolas brought Arod to a halt and dismounted before he helped Aria down. Once her feet touched the field she quickly rushed over to Lord Elrond and he smiled at her. "It is so good to see you," she said quietly as she looked at him. Elrond cupped her cheek and smiled at her.

"It is good to see you as well, princess," he said as he lowered his hand. Legolas joined them and smiled at Elrond and Glorfindel. Elrond's attention turned to Legolas and he smiled. Legolas bowed his head in respect to Elrond and Elrond did the same.

"Is she inside?" Aria asked her eyes sparkling. Elrond smiled a sad smile and nodded his head. Legolas furrowed his brow and Aria looked at him. "Come," she whispered as she led him into the tent.

Arwen looked up when she heard Aria outside the tent and when the flapped open she stood and quickly embraced her. "Aria," she said gently as they embraced each other. Legolas stood in the entrance to the tent slightly surprised to see the Rivendell princess standing there. He had little doubt that she would not come; it still surprised him for he was certain she would have sailed to Valinor.

"Oh, Arwen, it is so good to see you. You have no idea how much I've missed you," Aria said as she pulled away. Legolas stepped inside the tent and stood next to Aria. Arwen looked at the Elvin prince and smiled.

"Mae govannen (well met) Legolas," Arwen said. "It is good to see you well after your journey." Legolas smiled and nodded his head.

"I am happy to see you as well Arwen," he said as he wrapped his arm around Aria's waist. "Although I was not certain of your coming."

"Aria did not tell you?" Arwen asked as she gave Aria a playful smile. Legolas raised an eyebrow and looked at Aria.

"It is true then that you knew?" he asked. He figured she did when she asked Elrond if 'she' was there. Aria looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I did. Arwen had written to me and I kept it secret until now. I wanted to surprise you," Aria said although she was a little concerned that he was angry with her. However, Legolas just smiled and shook his head as he turned and looked at Arwen, who was looking at the pair intently.

"It was not a surprise when your father sent word to mine of your union to Aria, Legolas. At least it was not a surprise to me, for I could see that you loved her when you set out from Imladris. It was almost as if you loved her since the moment you found her on the forest floor," Arwen said. Aria looked at her friend a little surprised but a small smile on her face. Legolas laughed slightly and shook his head.

"Maybe, but it was subconsciously for I did not know my true feelings for Aria until we reached Lothlorien," Legolas said as he pulled her slightly closer to him. Aria rolled her eyes and smiled.

"We should let you rest. We will meet with you and your party when we come down to join ours. Is that alright?" Aria asked. Arwen smiled and nodded.

"That shall be fine. But, before you go, Aria, may I ask you something. In private," she added as she looked at Legolas. Aria nodded and looked at Legolas as well.

"Would you wait with Arod for me, Legolas? I will be just a moment," she said to him. Legolas nodded and kissed her briefly before he left the two elleths alone and Aria looked at Arwen and smiled. "What is it?" Arwen smiled and shook her head.

"It is nothing but great importance, but I was just curious. How is Aragorn?" she asked. Aria smiled because she knew all to well the questions in her eyes.

"He is well, Arwen. Very well indeed, a little doubtful, but well nonetheless. However, I am certain that once he has you by his side once again, all will be set right." Arwen smiled and Aria embraced her. "I will see you in the morning." Arwen returned her embrace and Aria saw tears in her eyes. "Do not worry, my friend. You will be with you love just as I am, and the world will have peace and happiness once again." Arwen laughed and nodded her head. Aria left Arwen and said her farewells to Elrond and the others before Legolas pulled her onto Arod. As the rode back to the city, Legolas kissed her temple once again.

"Is everything alright?" he whispered and Aria turned to face him.

"Everything is fine. She was just concerned of Aragorn's well being." Legolas smiled and she laid her head on his shoulder as they rode once more, just enjoying being held by him in the silence of the calm night that had filled the sky. She was not the least bit tired and judging by the things Legolas was saying to her through their link nor was he.

She even had the grace to blush as he led her from the stables and into the palace before swiftly leading her down the corridor to their chamber and locking themselves away from the people of Minas Tirith for the night.


	44. Chapter 44

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 44**

Aria brushed out her hair as the morning light began to fill the room. She had not slept that night due to Legolas, but she did not need the rest. Legolas, however, fell asleep just before the dawn with his arms wrapped securely around her. She smiled as she remembered how his arms tightened around her as she made to move from the bed, and she had to reassure him that she was only going to wash up and ready for the coronation that morning. He reluctantly let her go and remained in bed.

She had dressed in the other gown she had carried with her. It was a cream color with dark green pieces of fabric adding splashes of color here and there. She suddenly felt hands on her shoulders and the hair being moved from the right side of her neck. There a set of lips gently kissed her and she smiled as they lifted from her skin. Aria turned her head and looked at Legolas. He stood there dressed only in his leggings that loosely tied around his waist. Legolas smiled at her and cupped her cheek. "You look beautiful this morning, Aria," he said gently. Aria just smiled at him and stood from her seat after she had placed the brush on the vanity. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him as she laid her head on his shoulders.

"Thank you Legolas," she whispered and closed her eyes as his hands rested on her lower back. "Today will be a joyous day." She pulled her head up and looked at him. Legolas smiled and kissed the tip of her nose causing Aria to laugh quietly. "You should dress. We must meet out party soon." Legolas sighed and nodded his head. With a partying kiss he left her and walked into the restroom. Aria smiled and shook her head as she turned and picked up her circlet from the vanity. She secured it and looked at her reflection, in the looking glass. She sighed when her eyes landed on the pendant that rested on her neck. And a wistful smile found its way across her lips as she thought of their wedding several months ago. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Soon Aragorn would be king and life will take a course all its own.

Aria did not know how long she stood there, but Legolas brought her out of her reverie when he cleared his throat and she looked at him. She blushed at the smile he was giving her and he held out his arm to her. "We must meet our party," he said gently. Aria nodded her head and linked her arm with his. The pair made their way through the bustling corridors. They walked down to the camps and smiled at the people they passed. They soon joined their camp and after speaking with them for a time, the party of elves of Mirkwood and Imladris began to make their way up to the courtyard.

* * *

Aria felt tears come to her eyes as Gandalf placed the crown upon Aragorn's head. She didn't know why she felt like crying. Her emotions seemed so much stronger the last few days and she knew Legolas felt them as well. He looked at her and turned her head to face him. _"What is it Aria? Why do you weep?"_ he asked through their link and her teary light green eyes met his concerned sliver-blue ones.

"_I don't know. I am just happy, very happy," _she responded and Legolas smiled and wiped away a few tears from her cheeks. Aragorn's voice filled the air and the pair looked ahead once again. Aria stole a glance in Arwen's direction and she smiled at her when she saw she was holding a banner to keep herself from view just yet.

Aragorn began to make his way down the courtyard and smiled and bowed his head at his people, as well as Éowyn, Faramir, and Éomer. Aragorn smiled at Legolas and Aria before he kissed Aria's hand and she bowed her head to him before she looked at him with tears once again in her eyes. Aragorn smiled at her once more and raised his hand to wipe away the lone tear that had rolled down her cheek. She laughed slightly and smiled at him. He turned to Legolas who was smiling proudly at his friend. Aragorn put his hand on his shoulder and Legolas did the same. However, Legolas motioned his head to his right, where Elrond, Glorfindel, and the elves of Imladris. Aragorn furrowed his brow and looked at Aria briefly who only smiled at him. He turned his attention to where Legolas had motioned and Aria moved her eyes there as well.

Arwen slowly came into view as she moved the banner to the side. A look of amazement and shock formed on Aragorn's face as he lowered his hand. Elrond gently urged Arwen forward and Aragorn made his own way to her and as she handed the banner to another elleth, Aragorn pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. Aria and everyone broke into cheers and applause. In the midst, Legolas turned to Aria and pulled her to him and kissed her as well. Surprised, Aria stiffened until she realized that he was just as caught up in the moment as she and wanted to share his happiness with her. Legolas pulled his lips from hers and smiled down at her and wiped another tear from her cheek.

"_Do not weep,"_ he told her through their bond and Aria smiled with a shake of her head.

"_I don't know what's wrong. I feel everything ten fold right now. It is as if my emotions are set on high,"_ she responded as Aragorn and Arwen continued their way down the courtyard to stop before the four small hobbits. Legolas looked at Aria with a concerned expression on his face and her hands remained in his. Aria turned her attention to Aragorn and saw him kneel in front of the hobbits as well as Arwen. They bowed to the hobbits and everyone that stood in the courtyard did the same, including Aria and Legolas.

* * *

The people slowly began to make their way home or into the palace for the celebration. Aria walked along side Legolas and the other elves when she felt something strange. She faltered a bit and as they entered the hall where the celebration was to take place, she pulled Legolas aside. Legolas looked at her concerned and Aria looked up at him and swallowed hard before she put her hand on her lower stomach where the odd feeling came from. Legolas looked at her hand and then at her face. "What is it Aria?" he asked.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I feel strange. I do not know how to explain it." Legolas put his hand over hers and frowned.

"Perhaps we should speak to Lord Elrond about this. Maybe he will be able to help you." Aria nodded. They made their way through the crowd and stopped where Lord Elrond sat talking with Gandalf and Glorfindel. "Pardon our intrusion Lord Elrond, but may we speak with you for just a moment?" Aria's brow was furrowed in deep confusion. She truly didn't understand what was wrong with her. Lord Elrond looked at Aria and nodded.

"Is everything alright?" Gandalf asked before the three parted.

"I do not know," Aria said with great uncertainty in her voice. Gandalf frowned as did Glorfindel at her confession and she quickly joined Lord Elrond and Legolas that had stepped further ahead. The three made their way into an empty corridor and Legolas began to speak first. He spoke so quickly in Elvish to the Lord of Imladris and Aria was so preoccupied she didn't bother to pay attention. Lord Elrond stepped over to her and put his hand over the lower part of her stomach and said an incantation with his eyes closed. A tingling sensation went over her stomach. A feeling similar to what she would feel in the palms of her hands when she used her healing powers. Lord Elrond lowered his hand and his eyes met hers with a smile in their grey depths.

"This is the first, in over five centuries," he said gently. Aria furrowed her brow and looked at Legolas. He seemed just as confused as she was.

"The first of what?" she asked quietly.

"The first birth of an Elvin child," he said as a rare smile formed on the Elvin lord's lips. Aria's eyes widened and they instantly moved to Legolas' who looked as though he had just seen a ghost and his eyes were focused in the distance.

"H-how?" Aria blushed. "I mean I know how but I thought that . . . I did not think . . ." Aria had no clue what she was trying to say and Elrond just shook his head.

"Elvin children are conceived when both the elleth and the ellon wish to conceive, however, there are times when the bond is so strong that the desire to conceive is not necessary," he said slowly. Aria nodded and the Elrond patted Legolas' shoulder and kissed Aria's cheek before he once again joined the others. Aria looked at Legolas, her mouth slightly open in shock, but she was happy that she was to be a mother. There was also a deep sense of joy. An unbridled sense of pure happiness but it was not coming from her. She looked at Legolas and his eyes had turned to her and the sparkled with merriment.

"You are to bare me a child?" he asked in a whisper. Aria just smiled at him and he quickly pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. "A child," he whispered again when he pulled his lips from hers. Aria nodded and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to her.

"We are to have a child. I cannot believe it," she whispered and he pulled away from her and placed his hand on her lower stomach.

"Our child grows inside of you. I will protect you with all of my power." Aria smiled and nodded. She did not have the heart to argue with him that she would be just fine. She just wanted to keep the moment as a happy one. Legolas raised his hand from his stomach and rested it on her cheek. He kissed her deeply. Aria pulled her lips from his and took a deep breath.

"Should we tell the others?" she asked. Legolas nodded.

"Aye, let's tell them." She smiled and Legolas laced his fingers with hers and led her back into the dance hall in search of their friends to share their joyous news.


	45. Chapter 45

Forgive me for taking so long to update. Thank you so very much for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. I was going to make it longer, but I though it best to update now than make you wait any longer. Please let me know what you think. I don't know if this one is as good as the last.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 45**

Legolas moved swiftly but Aria stopped him before they walked through the crowd. Legolas looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she just smiled. "Who are we to tell first?" she asked quietly and Legolas pondered a moment before he smiled and led her through the crowd. Aria laughed and Legolas chuckled before they stopped in front of Aragorn, Arwen, and Éomer.

"My friends," Legolas said quickly and the three of them looked at him. Legolas took a deep breath and pulled Aria to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her lower stomach. Aria looked at Arwen and smiled brightly before she looked at Aragorn and Éomer. Aragorn furrowed his brow but couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as he looked at the elf prince and princess.

"What is it Legolas?" he asked. Legolas looked at Aria and Aria took a deep breath.

"We are going to have a baby!" she exclaimed quietly and Arwen gasped before she rushed over and embraced Aria, pulling her from Legolas. Aragorn laughed and put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. Éomer did the same.

"Congratulations!" Éomer and Aragorn said at the same time and Legolas smiled. Arwen pulled away from Aria but kept her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"This is joyous news Aria!" she exclaimed quietly. "There has not been an Elvin child born in centuries." Aria smiled and nodded.

"Trust me, I wasn't expecting this," Aria whispered to her through her smile. Arwen raised an eyebrow and Aria chuckled. "Your father said that sometimes an Elvin bond can be so strong that the desire to conceive doesn't need to be there. So, both Legolas and I were a little surprised." Arwen smiled and nodded her head. The two elleths looked back at Legolas, Aragorn, and Éomer. The two men and elf were laughing and talking with large smile on their faces. Aria rolled her eyes and shook her head before she walked over to them and linked her arm with Legolas'. He looked down at her and kissed her temple. Aria smiled at Aragorn and Éomer as well as Arwen who had joined Aragorn.

"This is wonderful news, Aria," Aragorn said as he pulled her from Legolas and hugged her. She laughed and returned his embrace. When she pulled away she looked at Éomer and he smiled at her. She shook her head and embraced him. Éomer laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and smiled.

"Congratulations," he said quietly and pulled away from her. She smiled at him and quickly returned to Legolas' arms.

"Thank you both," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. Legolas smiled and held her close.

"We will return, but I am afraid we have more friends to share this news with," he said before he led Aria away. The others just smiled and watched them walk away before they returned to their conversation.

"Aria!" a familiar voice called and she looked to her left to see Pippin standing on his chair and waiving her over. Aria laughed and Legolas smiled as they walked over to the four small hobbits. Pippin sat back down and took a sip of his ale. Aria smiled and shook her head.

"We were getting ready to look for you four," Aria said with a smile.

"Really?" Pippin and Merry asked at the same time. Aria smiled and nodded.

"We have something we want to tell you," she said before she looked at Legolas. He smiled at her and looked at the four hobbits.

"Aria and I are to have a child," he said happily. All four hobbits' eyes widened and they all jumped up and cheered. Merry and Pippin jumped up from the table and hugged around Aria's waist and smiled. They pulled away and had wide eyes but she just smiled and shook her head. Sam and Frodo made their way over and smiled at her. She kneeled down and hugged them both and they returned it.

"Congratulations Ms. Aria," Sam said with a smile after he had pulled away.

"Thank you Sam." She looked at Frodo and saw him giving her a tired smile. She returned it and he looked up at Legolas. Aria stood and Legolas once again wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Enjoy your ale, gentlemen, but we must take our leave. We have several others to share our news with," Legolas said. The four hobbits smiled and nodded their head. Aria and Legolas turned and walked away, but Aria turned and looked over her shoulder and gave Frodo a small smile. Even though the ring had been destroyed, he still carried a heavy burden from the wound in his shoulder. Frodo smiled back before he turned back to his friends and Aria moved her attention ahead. "Is everything alright Aria?" Legolas asked and she looked up and nodded.

"Yes, everything is fine." She smiled at him as they walked over to where Éowyn and Faramir sat talking quietly. Aria smiled at her friend, she had found the love in another man that she had thought she had found with Aragorn. Aria thought that Éowyn and Faramir were a good match, and they suited each other well. "Éowyn," Aria said with a smile and the blonde haired woman turned her attention to Aria with a smile.

"Aria, Legolas, please sit with us," she said with a smile. Aria looked at Legolas and he nodded his head before he pulled out a chair for her. Aria sat down and Legolas sat next to her.

"We have something we would like to share with you," Aria said and she smiled a bright smile. Her face was beginning to ache from all the smiling but she was so happy. "Legolas and I are going to have a baby." Éowyn gasped and covered her mouth with her hand before she quickly stood and rushed over to Aria. Soon, Aria was enveloped in a large hug and she happily returned it as she stood. Faramir nodded his head at Legolas and smiled.

"Congratulations!" Éowyn exclaimed in a whisper before she pulled away. "Oh this is wonderful! I am so happy for you." Aria laughed and nodded her head. Legolas stood and smiled at Éowyn who looked at him and engulfed him in another hug. Legolas laughed and returned her embrace. The shieldmaiden was so happy she was nearly crying with joy. She pulled away from him and looked back and forth. "You will make wonderful parents," she said in a whisper. Aria smiled and hugged her once more.

"Thank you Éowyn, just hearing that makes me feel even better," she whispered. Éowyn smiled and squeezed her gently. Once Aria pulled away she wiped away her own tears of happiness brought on by Éowyn. "I'm afraid we have a few more to share our news with, but I'll come back to you later this evening." Éowyn nodded and with a waive the pair left the man and woman to find the last person they had to inform, Gandalf.

They soon found him standing on the balcony looking out over the city. It was still badly damaged but beautiful nonetheless. "Why did we not look out here for you sooner?" Aria asked with a smile. Gandalf lowered his pipe and turned and looked at Legolas and Aria.

"That is a good question," he said with a chuckle. "I take it by the looks on your faces, that there is no bad news but good."

"Did Lord Elrond tell you?" Legolas asked as they stopped next to him. Gandalf smiled.

"No. No, he told me nothing. What is it?" Aria smiled and looked at Legolas who returned her smile before he looked at Gandalf.

"Aria is with child," Legolas said brightly and Gandalf smiled a knowing smile. He raised his hand and cupped her cheek.

"You will make a fine mother, and your own very proud," he said. Aria felt tears come to her eyes and she embraced the old wizard. He reminded her so much of her own father and she loved him dearly. When she pulled away Gandalf looked at Legolas. "You will make a fine father as well, Legolas. I know that your child will grow and have a healthy and happy life." Legolas inhaled deeply and smiled at Gandalf as Aria moved to his arms and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so," she whispered and Gandalf smiled before he went inside leaving the two alone on the balcony with smiles on their faces. They stood silent for time and Aria raised up her head and looked at him. "Legolas, what do you think your father will say when we go back home and tell him?" Legolas smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure he will be very pleased." Legolas sighed and rested his head against hers and closed his eyes. "You know for a long time, he thought I would never have found my match, but I have and I have never been happier." Aria smiled and closed her own eyes. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and looked at Legolas.

"I just thought of something," she whispered. Legolas looked at her slightly concerned.

"What is it?" he asked as he cupped her cheek.

"I'm not worried what your father will think, what of your mother?" Legolas laughed a light and happy laugh before he shook his head and kissed her briefly. Aria laughed along with him before they made their way back inside to enjoy the celebration.


	46. Chapter 46

Thank you for your reviews. They mean so much. I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update faster. I hate not updating as often as I like, but I will do my best to get another one out soon. Let me know what you think. Oh, and Endarine thank you for pointing out I missed Gimli in my last chapter. I fixed that. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 46**

As the night slowly came to an end, Aria realized that they had yet to find Gimli and give him the news. "Legolas, we forgot to tell Gimli our news," she whispered to him and Legolas smiled before he motioned over to a chair in the corner hidden within the shadows. Aria looked and saw the dwarf in question sound asleep with many tankards of ale on the table next to him. Aria laughed quietly and covered her mouth as she shook her head.

"I saw him there when we searched for Gandalf. There is no point in trying to raise him from his slumber. I think he can wait until the morn," Legolas said. Aria looked at him and smiled as he laced his fingers with hers.

"That he can. Let's go to bed," she said with a sigh. "I'm suddenly very tired." Legolas smiled and kissed her temple as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I should ask your forgiveness for that." Aria blushed, smiled and shook her head before she led him to say their good nights and moved down the corridors to their room.

* * *

They spent the next few days in Minas Tirith but they soon had to leave. Gimli was so happy when they had told him that he even suggested that they named their child after him. Aria told him they would think about it and the dwarf just laughed. All too soon had their time come to an end in Gondor and Aria slowly walked down the corridors of the palace and found her destination. The sun had long since set on the horizon and Legolas waited her return in their chamber, but she wanted to visit with someone before she retired for the evening. She raised her hand and knocked soundly on the large wooden doors. "Enter!" came his voice and she smiled. Aria opened the door and stepped inside. He stood near the fire reading over a piece of parchment, his brow furrowed in deep thought.

"If you keep your face like that your entire rule, you're bound to develop deep frown lines," she said and Aragorn's attention turned from the paper to her as she stood in front of the closed door. Aria smiled as she walked over to him and he returned her smile. "I don't think Arwen would enjoy seeing those deep lines on your face so soon." Aragorn chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "We leave in the morning, but I wanted to see you."

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he lowered the parchment to rest at his side. Aria smiled and nodded.

"Everything is fine, but I just wanted to give you something." Aragorn raised an eyebrow.

"Give me something?" Aria smiled and nodded as she pulled out a small box from the sleeves of her gown that she had hidden there.

"I was to give this to you at the end of our journey, and if you took the throne. I do not know what it is, but Lady Galadriel made me promise to keep it safe." Aragorn frowned as he took the small box from her hands.

"Lady Galadriel gave this to you to give to me?" Aria nodded. Aragorn slowly opened the box. Inside rested two silver bands one slightly wider and larger than the other. An Elvish inscription rested inside the bands and Aragorn slowly picked up one of the rings and a smile came to his lips as he read the inscription to himself. "You carried these with you all this time?" he asked slowly. Aria nodded. Aragorn looked at her and smiled. "The inscription reads: A bond that was formed between an elf and mortal shall forever continue as the never ending circle of this ring." Aria raised an eyebrow.

"How could all of that fit onto such a small object?" she asked. Aragorn chuckled and shook his head.

"I know not, but those are the words and I thank you for keeping these safe." Aria smiled and embraced him.

"You are welcome, although I did not know that they were rings. Are they for you and Arwen?" she asked as she pulled away. She knew it was obvious, but she had to ask. Aragorn smiled and nodded.

"Aye, that they are." Aria sighed.

"I should go. I fear Legolas grows impatient for me to return. It is almost as if he cannot function without me by his side." Aragorn laughed.

"I think that is because he has come accustomed to you being there at all times, and the fact that you now carry his child only makes him more concerned for your well being." Aria laughed.

"This I know. The last few days he has been trying to come up with an alternative way for me to travel back to Mirkwood so I don't have to straddle the horse. I swear he is becoming impossible." She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. Aragorn laughed this time and put his hand on her shoulder.

"He will worry for you until the day your child enters the world, and then he will be concerned for both of you." Aria looked up at him as she lowered her arms to her side.

"I just hope for the sake of my sanity that he isn't like this the entire time." He laughed again and nodded his head.

"_Aria, where are you?"_ sounded Legolas' voice in her head. Aria smiled.

"_I am with Aragorn, but I am leaving him and will be joining you in just a moment,"_ she responded.

"_I will continue to wait then, but do hurry."_ Aria shook her head and looked at Aragorn, who just smiled at her, knowing full well where her mind was for a moment.

"I must go for the prince grows anxious." Aragorn laughed and she hugged him once more before she left the king to his thoughts.

Aria entered their chambers and smiled when she saw Legolas standing in the doorway of the balcony looking out over the city. He turned and looked at her with a smile. Aria returned his smile and walked over to him. He pulled her into his arms and she laid her head against his shoulder.

"We should rest Legolas, we leave just after the dawn," she said but, Legolas just sighed and shook his head.

"Let us just stand here for a moment longer," he whispered. His hands rested on her lower stomach as she stood in front of him with her head off to the side and his resting on her shoulder.

"Alright." Legolas smiled and she moved her hands to rest on top of his as they looked up and at the stars that shined brightly in the night sky.


	47. Chapter 47

Please forgive me for taking so long. I'm having some writer's block, but I think I'm slowly chipping away at the block. I hope to update again tomorrow, but I have a lot of stuff I need to do. However, I will do my very best to update. I feel simply awful for not updating as often as I like, but thank you so very much for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter though it isa little short.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 47**

Aria, Legolas, and the party of Mirkwood elves had departed Minas Tirith over a week ago and Aria was slightly agitated that Legolas made her ride sidesaddle in front of him the entire way. They rode bareback as Legolas insisted and all their belongings were carried by Aria's horse. She sighed as she sat against him. "Honestly, Legolas, I think our entire party is laughing at you behind your back," she said to him quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Aria turned her head and looked at him with a small smile.

"You worry too much. I will be perfectly fine riding on my own and with a saddle." Legolas gave her a pointed look.

"You are perfectly fine right here in my arms, where you shall remain." Aria sighed and rested her head against him.

"Fine." Legolas smiled and looked at Findel, a lifelong friend of his, and saw him chuckle quietly. _"But just you wait until we get home,"_ she said to him through their link and Legolas' eyes widened as he looked at the top of her head with a raised eyebrow. Aria just smiled and chose to ignore his expression.

* * *

They entered the palace and smiled at the elves they passed that bowed their heads. Aria felt very much unlike the princess she was supposed to be dressed in her black leggings and dark green tunic, nearly matching Legolas' outfit. For some reason, she was very tired and leaned most of her weight on Legolas. Feeling her fatigue he looked down at her. "Are you well, Aria?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," she said. The other elves had parted from them and went to their own families as Aria and Legolas made their way to meet the king and queen in the king's study. Legolas smiled and looked at her.

"We will rest as soon as we inform father of the journey." Aria smiled and nodded her head.

"That's fine, um, should we tell them tonight?" she asked hesitantly and Legolas sighed.

"Perhaps we should wait until the morn. You are tired from our journey and Lord Elrond said you should get rest when you feel fatigue. Mother and father will want to keep you up all night with celebrations." Aria chuckled and rolled her eyes. "It is true you know," he added as he leaned into her. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"I know. We shall wait until the morning then." Legolas nodded and smiled as they stopped out side the door.

"Aye, we shall wait until morning." With that he knocked on the door and his father's voice echoed into the hall.

"Enter!" he called and Aria and Legolas stepped inside. Both of them stood and Elráwien rushed over to Aria and hugged her tightly.

"It is so good to have you both home!" she said before she pulled away. She hugged Legolas and he returned her embrace. Thranduil smiled at Aria and hugged her. She returned his hug and he smiled at Legolas as he pulled away.

"Your travels went well?" Thranduil asked and the pair nodded.

"Yes, very well indeed," Legolas said. "I do not wish to leave you both so soon, but Aria is greatly fatigued as it has been several days since she has had proper rest. We wish to retire for the night and would like to continue our greetings in the morn." Thranduil nodded.

"That is fine, my son. Rest Aria and we shall see you both in the morn." Aria smiled at the king gratefully and nodded her head.

"Thank you. We shall see you in the morning then," Aria said. Elráwien smiled and nodded before Legolas and Aria left the pair in the king and queen and returned to their own chamber for a warm bath and a nice rest.

* * *

Aria woke with a start and sat up quickly her hands moving instantly to her lower stomach and panic filling her. Legolas rushed from the wash room, a towel wrapped around him with wide worried filled eyes. "Aria!" he called before he rushed over to her and sat down next to her. He cupped her cheek and forced her eyes to his. "What is it? What is wrong?" he asked hurriedly. Aria blinked several times as she looked at him.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I had a dream. A strange and frightening dream, but I don't remember exactly what happened."

"Tell me what you remember." Her eyes closed as he lowered his hand from her cheek and held onto her hands tightly.

"Laughter, a child's laughter," she said as she opened her eyes. "Then a feeling of great sadness and loss, almost as if I was reliving the death of my father and grandmother all over again. The feeling of loss remained for a time, and was slowly replaced by a feeling of peace and completion." She looked at Legolas with a dark confusion over her face. "I don't know what it means, but I am scared. I'm scared that the feeling of loss is the loss of our child." Her grip tightened on his hands and he shook his head and pulled her to him.

"Nothing will happen to you or our child, Aria. I will make certain of that." Aria closed her eyes and held onto him as if her life depended on him. She did not have the heart to tell him that she also feared that the feeling of loss had sometime to do with him, but the laughter of the child confused her and made her think that it meant that something was going to happen to their child. "And nothing will happen to me," he whispered in her ear. She pulled back and looked at him with tear filled eyes. He smiled at her and tucked her hair over her shoulder. "Nothing will go wrong, Aria." Aria gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "Trust in my words, my love. I promise you." She sighed and pulled him close to her and just held him. Legolas chuckled quietly. "Aria," he said gently and she pulled away and looked at him. "I must dress." Aria blushed and nodded her head as he stood from the bed, but he leaned in and kissed her gently.

Aria watched him walk into the rest room and laid back onto the bed. She sighed heavily and raised a slightly shaking hand to her head. She prayed that Legolas' words were true and that her dreams were just created by her imagination, but she had a sinking feeling that a great loss would come to them in the future. However, she did not know what that loss would be.


	48. Chapter 48

I finally updated! I'm so very sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I'm having a big case of writer's block on this story, but like I said before I'm slowly chipping away at it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you all so very very much for your reviews. As always, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 48**

Aria and Legolas made their way down the corridors to the dinning hall where the king and queen were waiting for them. Aria was nervous and still rather upset from her dream, but did her best to block those thoughts from Legolas. She felt his eyes on her as they walked and she looked up at him. Aria smiled at him and he returned it. "There is something I would like to discuss with you after the morning meal," Legolas said.

"What is it?" she asked, but Legolas just smiled and shook his head.

"After the meal and after we share our good news with mother and father." Aria pouted but Legolas shook his head again. "That is not going to work Aria." Aria smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked. Soon, they were inside the dinning hall. Legolas pulled out Aria's seat and she sat down as she smiled at him. Legolas returned her smile and sat down next to her. Thranduil laughed quietly and looked at Elráwien who gave her husband a smile of her own. They ate their breakfast in silence and soon as they enjoyed their tea, Legolas cleared his throat and looked at his parents before he took Aria's hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Mother, father, there is something that Aria and I would like to tell you." Elráwien lowered her tea cup and looked at the pair.

"What is it?" she asked and Legolas looked at Aria. Aria cleared her throat and sat her own cup down onto the saucer in front of her.

"Well, I am . . . with child," she said as she looked at them. Elráwien all but dropped her cup in her lap and Thranduil just looked at her and then Legolas. Legolas smiled and squeezed her hand. _"Legolas, why aren't they saying anything?"_ she asked him through her link, slightly worried.

"_They will, Aria, they will,"_ Legolas responded and suddenly Elráwien stood and rushed over to Aria. She pulled her from her chair, freeing her hand from Legolas', and Aria was enveloped in a large embrace. Aria laughed and put her arms around her mother-in-law. _"Told you,"_ came Legolas' voice in her head and her smile widened.

"This is wonderful!" Elráwien exclaimed as she pulled away. She looked at Legolas and then back at Aria. "The first in centuries, oh, this is joyous occasion." She walked over to Thranduil who had now stood and was smiling happily at the pair.

"This is indeed wonderful news. Although, I will say I did not expect this so soon," Thranduil said. Legolas smiled and stood. He wrapped his arm around Aria's waist and she looked at him.

"Nor did we father, but we couldn't be happier," Legolas said. Thranduil smiled and nodded his head.

"In three days we shall have a feast and celebrate this happy occasion," Thranduil said. Elráwien smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we must. It will be wonderful and then we shall begin preparing the baby's room," Elráwien said. Legolas cleared his throat and the other three look at him.

"There is something I would like to discuss with the three of you," he said the four of them sat back down. "During our time in Minas Tirith I spoke with Aragorn regarding Ithilien. The forest there needs rebuilding, and I would like to take a party of elves and move to Ithilien to rebuild the forest and the city." Aria looked at him with a smile on her face. She loved the idea. That way she would be close to Arwen and Aragorn, as well as Éowyn. She looked at Thranduil and Elráwien. Elráwien looked confused but Thranduil just looked at his son.

"You want to leave Mirkwood, permanently?" Elráwien asked and Legolas looked at Aria.

"It will only be until Aria and I decide to sail," he said. _"Would you come with me to Ithilien Aria?"_ he asked through her link and she smiled at him.

"_I will go anywhere you wish Legolas. I would love to go to Ithilien with you. We would be closer to our friends,"_ she said to him. Legolas smiled and then looked at his father.

"Legolas," the king said as he looked at his son. "This is what you wish?" Legolas nodded.

"Aye, father. I wish to rebuild the forest to it's former glory. Make it even better for the free peoples of Middle Earth to enjoy, for my child to enjoy." Thranduil looked at his wife who nodded with a sad smile on her face.

"Then we shall make it so." Legolas smiled and bowed his head. Aria looked at Elráwien who gave her a smile.

"There is something I would like to give you Aria. Please, come with me," Elráwien said as she stood. Aria looked at Legolas who smiled.

"Go," he said. "I must make the arrangements for our journey. We must take it before you are unable to travel." Aria nodded and kissed him gently before she stood and followed Elráwien out of the hall. Elráwien smiled at her and led her through the corridors to her and Thranduil's chambers.

"I do not know if this will come of use to you, but it was given to me by my mother when I became pregnant with Legolas before she sailed across the sea," Elráwien said as she pulled a wooden chest from the larger chest that rested at the foot of their bed. Aria walked over to the bed, where Elráwien had sat it down. Elráwien opened the chest and pulled out a pale green silk dress the size specifically for a baby. It was beautiful, something one would put on their baby when presenting her to others. "It was to be what my daughter wore when she was shown to the people, however, as you know we had a son." Aria smiled at Elráwien.

"It is beautiful. You have taken great care of it for it to last this long and look as though it was just finished hours ago," Aria said as she felt the soft material. Elráwien smiled and nodded.

"I have, but it was made with great care to last millennia and that it has. I would like for you to take this with you to Ithilien. If you have a daughter, I wish for her to wear this when you present her." Aria smiled and felt tears come to her eyes at the gracious gesture by her mother-in-law.

"I would be honored. If I am to a girl, I promise you that I will dress her in this dress for all the world to see her." Elráwien smiled and put the dress back into the box. Elráwien hugged her tightly. Suddenly, a horn sounded and Elráwien quickly pulled away and looked towards the window. "What's happening?" Aria asked quickly. Elráwien looked at Aria and furrowed her brow.

"There is an attack in the forest. Come quickly." Elráwien closed the box and returned it to the chest before the two elleths took off down the corridors. Once they arrived outside the hall, they found Thranduil talking to Legolas who now had his bow in hand and his quiver on his back along with his long knieves. "Thranduil, what is happening?" Thranduil looked at his wife and daughter-in-law. Aria walked over to Legolas and put her hand on his left forearm. He looked at her sadly.

"Spiders are coming close to the city. Too many for the patrols to keep them at bay," Thranduil said quickly. "The warriors are going out to aid the others."

"Let me go with you," Aria whispered to Legolas. He shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"Not this time, Aria," he whispered back. "Not this time." He kissed her lips and she frowned.

"Legolas, with my powers the spiders will be defeated quicker." He sighed and shook his head again.

"Yes, they would be but at what cost?" She stopped her protest at the look on his face. "I will not have you drained of your energy while you carry our child." He paused and rested his hand over her lower stomach. "Protect our child Aria, and I will protect us and our people." He kissed her lips tenderly before he and several other soldiers left the hall.

"_I love you Legolas, come back to me. Come back to us,"_ she told him through their link. She felt his determination double and she smiled.

"_I love you Aria, and I promise I'll come back to you and to our child,"_ he responded before he blocked her so she could not feel his emotions. She hated when he did that but she knew he was doing it to protect her from worrying. Little did he know it only made her worry more.

"Come Aria, let us wait in the study," Elráwien said. Aria nodded and followed Elráwien to the study to sit and wait for her love to return.


	49. Chapter 49

Thank you all so very much for the reviews! I tried to update as soon as I could. I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think! I'll try to update a lot quicker than I have been.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 49**

It had been hours since the party had left and no word had yet come to the palace. Aria sat anxiously in her and Legolas' bed chambers. She grew tired of sitting in the study and told Elráwien that she was tired from worry and wanted to rest in her room until they returned. Elráwien seemed to understand and let her go. She sat near the window with her arms wrapped around her looking for any sign that the patrols were returning.

Day turned into evening and then into night and nothing had changed. Aria felt panicked and suddenly very alone. She had not moved from her spot looking out the window, but she no longer wanted to look outside so now she focused on the stone floor at her feet. There was knock on the door and she quickly stood and answered it. Elráwien stood on the other side looking at her concerned.

"Aria you have not left your room for hours. Come, you must eat something," she said as she held out her hand to her. Aria just shook her head.

"I am fine. I think I'm just going to go to bed," Aria said. "Would you send someone to fetch me the moment word has come?" Elráwien frowned and lowered her hand.

"Aye, I will do that." Aria nodded and closed the door. She changed into a night dress and laid down in her and Legolas' bed. She buried her face in his pillow and could smell his scent deep in the smooth fabric. She closed her eyes tight and held the pillow close to her as she tried to find rest, but none would come. Suddenly, she felt Legolas' emotional block break down and a sharp pain hit her shoulder. With a gasp she sat up and moved her hand to her left shoulder with her brow furrowed. She felt Legolas push away the pain and adrenaline filled him. She stayed quiet and did not reach out to him, but just listened to his thoughts.

'_One more,' _he told himself. _'Just one more.'_ Aria closed her eyes when the wall once again returned. After what seemed like hours but was only mere minutes she opened her eyes, stood and re-dressed herself in her dark green and cream gown she had on just moments before. She slid on her slippers and made her way down the corridors and down the steps of the palace. There she stood outside looking out into the trees. Movement caught her eyes she focused her attention there and saw the warriors returning with Legolas in the lead. She sighed in relief and rushed over to them.

Legolas had dismissed the men once they had reached the city and had ordered them to report to the hall in the morning. They nodded gratefully and made their way to their own homes. Legolas sighed and began to make his way up the path to the palace with Findel.

"How is your shoulder, my friend?" Findel asked. Legolas moved it up and winced.

"It will be alright. Nothing is broken, just deeply bruised," Legolas said, but stopped when he heard someone approaching. Findel looked up at the same time as Legolas to see Aria stop right in front of them. Her eyes filled with worry. She glanced at Findel and gave him a small smile, showing him she was thankful he was well. Findel bowed his head to her and gave her a smile in return. Aria moved swiftly and stopped mere inches from Legolas. She raised her hand tentatively over his left shoulder her eyes remained locked with his as her hand hovered there. She mumbled something a blue light appeared under her hand and Legolas closed his eyes as a tingling sensation filled his shoulder.

Findel looked on with wide eyes. Legolas had mentioned Aria's abilities to manipulate water, fire, and wind but he did not tell him she carried healing powers. It was obvious to him though, that Legolas did not want people to know that fact about his wife. The light was soon gone and Legolas opened his eyes and looked at her with a small smile. Aria returned it before she through her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. Legolas sighed and looked at Findel who nodded and continued his way up the path to leave his prince and princess to themselves. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and returned her embrace.

"You were gone for so long," she whispered against his neck. "I was so worried and then when I felt your pain I feared the worst, but I knew it was not fatal because you continued to fight before you blocked me out again." Legolas buried his face in her auburn locks and took in their scent of orchids.

"I know. I could still sense you fear, but I came back to you as I promised," he said to her. He pulled away from her and raised her chin so she was looking at him. "And thank you, my love," he whispered before he kissed her lips tenderly. "Thank you for healing my shoulder. You are not fatigues now are you?" He cupped her cheek and she laughed quietly as a tear fell from her eyes.

"No. It was not much energy to heal your wound." Legolas gave her a small smile and Aria embraced him again. "Please don't leave me behind anymore. I want to be by your side to help protect you." Legolas' heart tightened at her words but wrapped his arms around her. He was thankful she was once again in his arms. During the battle with the spiders they had only lost one patrolman, but a great fear had filled him that he would fall when he was thrown against a tree like a rag doll. The patrolman that fell actually stepped in front of him and had taken the blow from the spider that was meant for him. He had sacrificed his life for the life of his prince and Legolas was in debt to him.

"Aria, as I said before you carry our child. You are to protect our child and I shall protect you and myself. That is what I ask of you. I will not lose you." Aria pulled back slightly and looked up at him. She could feel his heavy heart and she wondered just what exactly happened out there.

"Legolas, what happened?" she asked. He looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"During the battle we lost only one patrolman, but he died protecting me. He stepped in front of me and took a strike from one of the spiders that was meant for me." Aria's eyes widened.

"Did you know this patrolman well?" she asked quietly. Legolas shook his head.

"I only knew his name, Ardel, and that his wife had sailed with her sister a month ago. He was going to be leaving to join her in a week. It is because of me, word will be sent to her that her husband will not be joining her." A tear fell from his eye and Aria shook her head and wiped it away.

"It is not your fault Legolas. It was his choice. You did not pull him in front of you. He knew what he was doing." Legolas pulled her to him and held her tightly.

"We will travel to Ithilien and help restore the city. Faramir and Éowyn will rule the city and we will ensure that the beauty is once again restored there." Aria smiled when she felt his grief and guilt slowly disappear. However, it remained just not as predominate. Aria pulled away and looked at him with bright eyes.

"That we will and when our time comes we shall sail across the sea with our child." Legolas nodded and cupped her cheek.

"Come, I must make my report to father about what happened. The others will come in the morning. I think after last night, the spiders have retreated deeper into the woods. I do not think another attack will happen." Aria nodded and linked her arm with Legolas'. However, once they were inside she stopped him.

"You go and speak with your father. I will ready you a bath to help you relax you return to our chamber." Legolas smiled at her and kissed her gently.

"Very well. I will try not to terry. I will return as soon as I can." Aria nodded and separated herself from Legolas and made her way to their chamber. As she walked she saw Elráwien in the hall. Elráwien walked over to her and took her hands.

"Child, where have you been? I have searched nearly everywhere for you," she said gently. Aria smiled and shook her head.

"I was outside. Legolas and the others have returned," Aria said and relief filled Elráwien's eyes. "Legolas is speaking with the king." Elráwien hugged Aria and Aria returned her embrace.

"You see, there was nothing to fear," Elráwien said but Aria could feel the joy and great relief in her voice. Aria pulled away and smiled. Elráwien cupped her cheek and smiled. "Hopefully, you will find rest now." Aria nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to fix Legolas a bath first." Elráwien nodded and stepped away.

"Go then, I shall see you in the morn." Aria hugged her before she made her way down the corridor to ready a bath for Legolas.

* * *

Aria sat in the same chair she had been waiting in all day, but this time her heart was lighter and she was only waiting for Legolas to return to their room from the hall. She felt him approach and stood as he opened the door. Legolas smiled at her and she rushed over to him and hugged him. Legolas laughed and returned her embrace. "You make it seem as though I have been away for years instead of hours, Aria," he said. Aria pulled back and looked at her.

"I can't help it. I felt as though I would never see you again," she said as she cupped his cheek and ran her fingers down his face. "It frightened me." Legolas kissed her and shook his head.

"I will never leave you." Aria smiled and he rested his forehead against hers. "Now, about that bath?" he asked with a playful smile. Aria laughed quietly and took him by the hand and led him into the washroom. Legolas smiled and followed. He had removed his weapons and gave them to a servant to have them put away, so when he entered the washroom, Aria helped him undress and then helped him into the steaming water. Legolas looked at her and smiled. "The tub is large enough for both of us. Would you like to join me?" he asked her playfully. Aria shook her head with a smile.

"No. I would like for you to face the wall so I may wash your hair." Legolas sighed and did as she asked. Aria raised her hands and unbound Legolas' hair. It fell around his shoulders and she smiled. Aria poured some of the warm water on his head careful, not to pour it into his face. Legolas sighed at the combination of the relaxing warm water and the softness of his wife's hands moving gently through his hair massaging the soap on his scalp. "How does that feel?" she asked.

"Wonderful." Aria smiled and poured more water on his head to rinse the soap from his hair. Once it was all out, she began to rub his shoulders. Legolas closed his eyes and smiled as he let out a quiet moan.

"In a moment, I will leave you so you can finish bathing." Legolas opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

"You will leave me so soon?" Aria smiled and cupped his cheek.

"I will be waiting for you so do hurry." She kissed his lips and stood from her kneeling position. With that she left him in the tub with a smile on his face.


	50. Chapter 50

Once again, sorry it took so long to update. I really don't know about this chapter, but let me know if it's any good. As always, thank you so very much for your reviews because they mean the world. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 50**

Five months had passed and Aria, Legolas, and a party of twenty other elves including Findel traveled to Ithilien. They had been there for two months and Aria was already in love with the old city. She sat with Éowyn, in Éowyn's sitting room of her and Faramir's home. Aria had been staying with Éowyn while Faramir had taken Legolas with him on a patrol to check the border guards. "How have you been feeling?" Éowyn asked before she took a sip of her tea. Aria smiled and placed her hand on the small round of her tummy. It was easily hidden behind her clothes, and Legolas had yet to see it because he had been gone with Faramir for almost a month.

"I've been feeling alright. The baby moves often now, however, I'm anxious for Legolas to return," Aria said with a smile. Éowyn nodded and sat down her cup before she stood to look out the window.

"I know what you mean. Faramir and I were not married even a month before he was called upon to patrol. I am sorry he took Legolas with him," she added as she turned and looked at Aria. Aria smiled and shook her head as she stood and joined her friend.

"Don't be. I can still feel his emotions and when he is close enough we can speak telepathically. I know that you and Faramir do not have that luxury and I am more than happy to keep you company because you are one of my dearest friends. Besides you keep me company as well." Éowyn smiled and took Aria's hand before she gently squeezed it. Aria returned her smile and gasped quietly when a voice she had not heard for the last two weeks filled her mind.

"_We are approaching the entrance of Faramir's home, meleth nîn,"_ Legolas said. Aria's smile grew. _"I can sense you wish to see me greatly, and I wish to see you more than anything."_ Aria looked at Éowyn.

"They are back," she whispered and Éowyn looked at her with her bright blue eyes. "Come," she said with a smile and quickly led Éowyn down the corridors to see Legolas and Faramir hand their cloaks to the maids that greeted them. Aria let go of Éowyn's hand and rushed towards Legolas. Éowyn did the same and both women simultaneously wrapped their arms around their husbands' necks. Faramir and Legolas chuckled and glanced at each other before they returned their wives' embraces. However, Legolas paused slightly when he drew Aria's body closer to his and felt a bump across her stomach.

"Aria," he whispered into her ear and she closed her eyes before she pulled away and looked up at him. Legolas ran his hands down her stomach starting from just under her breasts and stopped as his hands came to the middle of the large bump. Legolas' eyes moved up to hers and she smiled. "Much has changed while I have been away." Aria laughed and nodded.

"Yes, much has changed," she said as she put her hand over his. Legolas smiled at her and looked down at their hands. She looked over at Faramir and Éowyn who were both looking at her with a smile on their faces. "We shall take our leave. I just need to gather my things."

"There is no need for you to trouble yourself with them. Stay and enjoy the evening meal with us, and if you wish it you are more then welcome to stay another night. I know fatigue has struck me, but I doubt it has Legolas," Faramir said with a laugh. Aria looked at Legolas and smiled at him as he had finally taken his eyes from her stomach and looked at Faramir.

"We will accept your offer Faramir, it will be good to spend time with friends," Legolas said as he laced his fingers with Aria's. Faramir smiled and nodded his head.

"Very well, take rest for a time and ready for the evening meal. We shall continue our talks later," Faramir said before he led Éowyn away and talked quietly. Legolas looked at Aria and she smiled at him.

"We were not expecting you for at least another week," she said. Legolas smiled and led her down the corridor.

"Faramir and I moved more swiftly than we had first anticipated. For a mortal he is quick on his feet, much like Aragorn," Legolas said. Aria nodded her head. They stopped just outside Aria's chamber and Legolas kissed her temple before he led her into the room and then out onto the balcony that overlooked one of the many gardens that were slowly starting to come back to life, however, it was winter and the flowers were not in bloom. A chilly wind blew around the pair but neither took notice. Legolas smiled at Aria as her dark auburn waves blew behind her and she smiled at him. "It will not be much longer and we will be parents, meleth nîn," he whispered as he raised his hand and ran his strong fingers through the strands. Aria rested her hand on her stomach as the baby shifted within her. She could never explain that feeling to Legolas, even if she tired.

"I must tell you something Legolas," she said gently and she felt him become worried. She shook her head and smiled as she raised her hand from her stomach to his cheek. "It's nothing bad, it's just . . . I'm worried that I will not be a good mother." Legolas laughed quietly and shook his head before he raised his hand to hers that rested on his cheek and brought it to his lips. He kissed her palm and smiled.

"There is no need for that worry. You will be a wonderful mother." Aria smiled at him when she gasped and put her hand over her stomach. Legolas furrowed his brow and looked at her. "What is wrong?" She took his hand and placed it where hers rested when he felt a slight bump on her stomach. He smiled when he looked up at her to see her smiling.

"The baby kicked. That was the first time the baby has done that!" she exclaimed quietly. Legolas smiled brightly when he felt the baby do it again.

"Something tells me it will not be the last." Aria smiled and laughed quietly as though stood there on the balcony just enjoying their time together before they joined Éowyn and Faramir for dinner.

* * *

Three more months passed by and the elves were making great progress with the forest and peace filled Gondor and the other lands of Middle Earth. Aria was feeling the effects of her pregnancy drag on her body. So far it had been a healthy journey, but the last two weeks she had found herself becoming tired very quickly and she had little energy to even get out of bed when she was suppose to. That was where she was on a beautiful late winter day. She laid in bed with her eyes closed trying to find a comfortable position but failing miserably, her stomach had ballooned and she once described it was like having a watermelon under her shirt, but no one seemed to understand what she meant. Legolas came in and she opened her tired eyes.

"Aria, how are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down a glass of cider for to drink. She gave him a small smile and he sat down on the bed next to her. He laced his fingers with hers and returned her smile.

"I do not understand why I am so tired," she said softly. Legolas raised his free hand and pushed some of her hair from her face.

"Aragorn is in Ithilien visiting the people and Faramir. He will be stopping in shortly. Perhaps he can help you."

"Hopefully he can. Has Endoria returned from Minas Tirith yet?" she asked. Endoria was Findel's wife and she was to deliver her child as she was very experienced healer. She had traveled to Minas Tirith with her two assistants to gather additional supplies and things they would need when Aria's child would be born.

"Not yet. She is scheduled to return in two days." Aria nodded. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling she would be needed sooner than two days time.

"Well, Éowyn spoke no lie when she said you had become ill, Aria," a familiar voice filled their ears. Both turned and smiled at the King of Men as he stepped further into the room. Aria smiled up at him but he quickly put his hand over her forehead and closed his eyes. "The baby is draining a great deal of energy from you, more than other documented Elvin pregnancy that I have read." Legolas looked at Aria then Aragorn with his brow furrowed.

"Do you know what that means?" he asked and Aragorn shook his head. Suddenly, Aria felt a pop and a sharp pain struck her lower stomach. She screamed and clutched her stomach. Legolas jumped and stood quickly before he took her hand after she stopped screaming. "Aria?" he asked slightly panicked when he noticed the dampness of the coverings over her legs. His eyes widened and he looked at Aragorn who looked at Aria and the pained expression that graced her face. She took a deep breath and looked up at Aragorn and met his eyes.

"The baby is coming," she whispered before another pain hit her, but she was able to contain her scream. After a moment both men froze and didn't know what to do, even in the shock. She composed herself and took a deep breath panting slightly. "Now would be a good time for your healing skills to kick in Aragorn, you're the only one here with any skill at all," she panted out. Aragorn nodded and turned to Legolas.

"We need cloths and warm water," Aragorn said. Legolas nodded and looked at Aria whose face was once again contorted in pain. It was happening too quickly. "Hurry," Aragorn said before he removed his cloak and sword. "I'll ready her." Aria took a deep breath and began panting once again as the pain lessened. Legolas kissed her hand and rushed from the room, all the while his heart racing.


	51. Chapter 51

Thank you all for the reviews! I didn't want to keep you waiting for too long. I hope you like this chapter, please let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 51**

"Keep breathing Aria," Éowyn said as she wiped her sweat damped brow with a cool cloth. In his gathering of cloths and warm water, Legolas had sent word for Éowyn and Faramir that the baby was being born. Both had come as soon as the words had left the messenger's mouth. "Deep breaths now." Aria was making panting like sounds and looking up at Éowyn who was doing her best to keep her expression neutral. Aragorn and two maids who had been present at other deliveries were at the end of the bed.

"Éowyn," Aria panted. "I am breathing just fiiii-ahhhhh!" Aria let out a scream as another contraction hit her.

"Push Aria!" Aragorn exclaimed and Aria did as she was instructed and began pushing. "The baby is beginning to crown," Aragorn said in a whisper. Aria could feel Legolas' emotions very clearly over the pain, and he was very nervous and very unhappy as Aragorn forced him to wait in the hall with Faramir.

* * *

Legolas slowly began pacing the hall when he heard Aragorn exclaim for Aria to push once again. Faramir was sitting on a bench across from the door nervously fidgeting with his fingers as he looked at the wooden door. Another scream met the elf's and the man's ears and Faramir stood. "Push!" they heard Éowyn's voice call. "Push Aria, the baby is nearly through!" Faramir put his hand on the tense prince's shoulder as they both looked at the door.

* * *

With an ear piercing scream Aria pushed forth her and Legolas' child into Aragorn's hands. He quickly cleaned the baby's airway and a loud cry filled the room. Aragorn looked up at Aria, who was resting back on her elbows her head hanging back and her breath coming in gasps. He smiled at her as he looked down at the small elfling in his arms and began to see to the baby. As Aragorn cut the cord and tied it off with string, a maid wrapped the baby in thick cloths to be cleaned and readied to be given to Aria. Suddenly, Aria let out another scream and held her stomach. Aragorn furrowed his brow and looked back at her. Aria pushed and Aragorn looked down to see another head crowning.

Aragorn could not believe his eyes and he quickly swung back into action as one maid cared for the first child. The first Elvin birth in five hundred years was happening and the first birth of twins since Elrohir and Elladan were born to Celebráin and Elrond over three thousand years ago.

* * *

Legolas smiled at Faramir when the cries of a child, his child, were heard. But, his smile soon fell when Aria screamed once again and he looked to the door. "Something's not right," he whispered. He looked back at Faramir who had a confused look on his face. "Something is wrong. Why would she be screaming again?" Faramir shook his head. He had no words of comfort for Legolas, and Legolas reached for Aria but she was blocked to him and he could not reach her.

Panic filled the prince and it took every once of strength not to run into the room, but he knew if something was terribly wrong, Aragorn would have called for him.

* * *

Aria screamed once more as another child came from her body and into Aragorn's hands. His smile grew as he looked down at the elfling and he cleaned the baby's airways and cut the cord before he handed the child to the other maid. "Well done Aria," he said with a gently smile. Aria looked at him and then at the two maids with tired eyes. "You will see your children soon, but first we must take care of you." Aria slowly nodded and her eyes met his.

"Are they . . .?" she asked and trailed off. Aragorn smiled.

"They are both healthy." Aria smiled and laid back on the bed. She had waited ten months to find out whether she had a son or daughter, what was another ten minutes to find out if she had two girls, two boys or a boy and a girl?

* * *

It seemed like days had passed as Faramir and Legolas stood outside the door, when in actuality it had only been maybe thirty minutes when Éowyn opened the door with a bright smile on her face. Legolas went to her quickly. "Éowyn, tell me is she well? Is our child well?" he asked. Éowyn nodded.

"Aye, all three are fine. Do come," she said before she took his hand. Legolas furrowed his brow as he followed her, Faramir not far behind him.

"_Three?"_ he thought to himself but the sight that met his eyes was one of shock and surprise. Laying on the bed with fresh linens and a tired glow around her was Aria, her dark hair was in down and fell gently over her face as she looked down at the small bundle in her arms. Aragorn stood next to the bed holding another small bundle he smiled at him. "Aria," Legolas said gently as he rushed over to her and sat on the bed next to her. She looked up at him and smiled as Aragorn walked around the bed and passed the small bundle he was holding to him.

"Legolas," Aria said tiredly. "You are holding our daughter and I am holding our son." Legolas' eyes widened and he smiled with tears in his eyes as he looked down at the peaceful face of his daughter. Her hair was dark, much like Aria's but as she yawned and opened her eyes, bright sapphire blue eyes met his and he smiled at her before he ran a calloused finger down her tender cheek. He raised his tear filled eyes to Aria's and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly before he looked down at his son in her arms. His hair was golden, nearly the same color as his and his eyes moved from Aria's face to Legolas'. Where their daughter's eyes matched his, their son's matched Aria's and Legolas smiled at his son.

"What are you going to name them?" Aragorn asked with a smile. Aria looked at Legolas.

"Since, our daughter came first, you shall name her and I shall name our son," she said as she rested her head against the many pillows she was propped up against. Legolas smiled and nodded as he turned his attention to the now sleeping child in his arms.

"Maldamiriel," Legolas whispered before he looked up at Aria then Aragorn. "She shall be called Maldamiriel." Aragorn smiled as did Aria in approval.

"'Dear jewel'?" Aragorn asked. "It is fitting of a princess." Legolas smiled and nodded his head. Legolas looked at Aria. "What name do you give your son Aria?" She looked down at him and ran her fingers over the soft down of blonde hair with a smile.

"Maldor," she said as she looked up at her dear friend and her husband. Legolas laughed quietly before he leaned over and kissed her lightly once more.

"'Land of gold.' I take it you named him for his gold colored hair?" Aragorn asked. Aria nodded. Legolas smiled and looked between his children and his wife.

"How is possible for you to have bore two children and never even knew?" Legolas asked. Aria shook her head.

"I do not know, but it always seemed like the baby never would rest. The baby would move and kick all day and then all night. They must have slept at different times," she said as she looked at her son. Aragorn shook his head.

"I do not know how Endoria wouldn't know you carried two. It surprises me," Aragorn said as he touched Maldamiriel's cheek. Aria sighed with fatigue and laid her head back. Éowyn stepped over and took Maldor from her arms and Faramir walked over to her and looked down at the tiny elfling with a smile. Aria smiled at the pair.

"Now it is your turn my friend," Aria said to Éowyn who looked at the Elvin princess with a smile.

"In time, Aria, in time," Éowyn said. Faramir smiled and kissed her forehead. "I do think you should rest. You have fed your children and now it is time you sleep." Legolas nodded in agreement.

"Yes, take rest Aria. I will not leave your or our children's side," he said. Aria smiled and nodded before her eyes half closed and then unfocused. She was too tired to argue and soon found herself in a peaceful slumber. Legolas smiled and kissed her forehead before he stood and walked to the crib. Another would be made so Maldamiriel and Maldor had their own beds, but for now the crib was large enough for the two to share. Éowyn laid Maldor down and then Legolas laid Maldamiriel down. He smiled a contented smile before he looked at his friends. "I thank all three of you for your aid during Aria's delivery," he paused and looked at Aragorn, "and thank you for delivering them. I know you had not expected that on your visit." Aragorn smiled and shook his head.

"That I did not, but it was not too difficult. Aria did well during the long labor and I am surprised she had enough strength to feed them let alone speak with all of us for a time." Legolas nodded and glanced at his wife who laid peacefully asleep. "She will more than likely remain in bed for the next two or three days, but she will soon gain her strength back." Legolas looked back at Aragorn and nodded.

"I expected as much, but there is no need to worry. She will be well taken care of," Legolas said. Aragorn nodded and smiled.

"There is no doubt in my mind of that my friend." Aragorn put his hand on Legolas' shoulder and the pair shared a smile before the two men and woman left Legolas and Aria alone. Legolas was too excited to rest and Aria was in need of a great deal of rest so he was not going to wake her. So, Legolas spent the night just watching his children and his wife sleep. Much to his surprise, Maldamiriel and Maldor slept through the night and as the dawn approached he looked at Aria.

The morning sun dance across her fair features and her cheeks were still blushed from her long delivery and she seemed to have a new aura about her. One that was full of happiness and something he had never seen before but what ever it was it was very fitting for his love. A smile found its way across his face before he looked back at his children feeling amazed that he had helped create life, two lives that he would help shape and mold. He only hoped that he was going to be a good enough father and that he would not let his children or Aria down.


	52. Chapter 52

Thank you all for your reviews. I'm glad you liked Chapter 51, I liked writing it. I hope you all like this one. I think I've only got one or two more chapters in me for this story, but we'll see. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 52**

Aria woke quickly to the sounds of Maldor crying. Over five years had passed since the joyous day they welcomed Maldamiriel and Maldor into the world. Arwen and Aragorn welcomed a son, Eldarion, a year after Maldamiriel and Maldor were born and Faramir and Éowyn welcomed a daughter, Leofwen, seven months after Eldarion was born. Aria stood swiftly from her bed and wrapped her body in her robe before she walked through the door that joined her and Legolas' room to their children's room. As she entered their room she saw Maldor sitting up in his bed with large tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Man sa pen dithen? (what is it little one?)" Aria asked quietly. Elvish always seemed to smooth both children when they were upset. Maldor stopped his tears and looked at his mother with extended arms. She smiled at him and quickly lifted him into her arms. She kissed his forehead before he buried his face in her neck. She looked to Maldamiriel's bed and found it empty. "Your father has taken your sister and left you behind this time. Is that why you weep?" she asked. Maldor lifted his head and shook it, his blonde locks flailing about. His light green eyes were filled with unshed tears as he looked at her.

"No nana. Ada woke me and asked if I wanted to go with him and I told him I was tired. I fell back to sleep. Nana, I had a dream. A bad dream," the small boy said. Aria smiled and brushed the blonde hair from his face.

"Tell me of it little one," she said as she sat down on his bed still holding him. Maldor buried his face in her neck once again before he began his tale.

"When father took Maldamiriel and I through the forest yesterday there were these creatures being surrounded by the patrolmen." Aria's eyes widened. Legolas had not told her anything about that. "They were large and black I could smell them from where we stood. Oh, nana, they were foul. They growled and looked at the patrolmen before a fight broke out. Ada watched it carefully and kept us hidden behind him and one of the large trees. The patrolmen killed the creatures and Ada called for one of the men to come to him and give him a report." Maldor raised his head and looked at his mother. "The patrolman said that they were a 'rouge band of Uruks'. What are Uruks nana?" he asked. Aria shook her head and cupped the young child's cheek.

"Nothing that concerns you my son. When you grow older, you will learn the history of Middle Earth and what Uruks are. Until then I want you to forget those creatures. They are no longer alive and will not harm you so no more dreams." The little elfling nodded his head but was not oblivious to the distress in his mother's eyes. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead before she sat him on the floor. "Now, let us ready for the day and we shall find your father and Maldamiriel and have them join us for breakfast." Maldor nodded his head and smiled at her before he rushed into the wash room. Aria smiled at him and looked out the window. _"Legolas," _she called to her husband through their link.

"_Yes, meleth nîn?"_ came Legolas' voice.

"_Maldor and I ready for breakfast. Bring Maldamiriel to the dinning hall, there is also something we must discuss after our meal,"_ she said as she went into her room and pulled a dark blue dress from her cupboard and began to dress.

"_We are on our way. Is everything alright?"_ he asked. Aria could feel his apprehension and sighed as she slipped into the dark blue fabric.

"_We will discuss it after we eat and the children go for their studies,"_ she replied shortly before she slid on her shoes and walked into the children's room.

"_As you wish meleth nîn."_ Aria sighed and walked in to see Maldor standing in a pair of black leggings and his brown boots looking over his tunics.

"How about the dark green one?" she suggested and Maldor looked at her with a smile before he nodded and pulled the tunic out and slid it over his head. "Come here so I can braid your hair Maldor." He finished tying the front of his tunic and sat at his sister's vanity. She rarely used it. Maldamiriel was every inch a daddy's girl. She lived and breathed everything that was her father, which didn't surprise Aria in the least because she was the same way. Maldamiriel even wanted to begin learning the bow, but Legolas had told her she had all the time in the world and that she would begin to learn the bow when he felt she was ready. Aria swiftly plated Maldor's hair in the same royal braid Legolas always wore and smiled. Where Maldamiriel was like Legolas, Maldor was like her. He was even beginning to show signs of the ability to manipulate the elements and Aria knew she would soon begin his training. "There. Your father and sister are waiting for us, let us go." Maldor nodded and stood before he took his mother's hand and walked down the corridor.

As they walked they saw Legolas and Maldamiriel walking towards them. Aria smiled when she looked at her little girl. Her long auburn hair in a braid down her back, and dressed in dark green leggings with a matching short skirt over them, and a matching tunic. She had a bright smile on her face and let go of Legolas' hand before she ran to her mother. Maldor did the same and ran towards Legolas. Maldamiriel wrapped her small arms around Aria and smiled up at her.

"Good morning nana," she said brightly. "Ada took me to the archery field this morning to watch the Elvin archers." Aria smiled at her daughter and put her hand on top of her head.

"Really? Tell me, how were they? Were they as good as your father?" she asked with a smile. Maldamiriel shook her head feverishly.

"No one in all of Middle Earth is as good as ada, but they were good." Aria laughed quietly as she kneeled in front of her daughter and tucked some of her stray hair behind her tiny pointed ear.

"I am glad you enjoyed your outing with your father," she said to her daughter. Maldamiriel smiled. "However, when will you spend time with me? I grow lonely for my daughter." Maldamiriel smiled and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"When ever you wish it nana." Aria smiled and returned her daughter's embrace with a smile. She looked up and saw Legolas carrying a laughing Maldor in his arms as he walked to Aria. Aria scooped up Maldamiriel in her arms and walked towards Legolas. She smiled at him and kissed his lips tenderly as they held their children.

"Good morning Legolas," she whispered as she pulled away. Maldamiriel smiled at her mother and father, but Maldor stuck out his tongue and made a sick face.

"Good morning Aria," Legolas said with a smile. Maldamiriel sighed and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Aria smiled and the four made their way to the dining hall where breakfast was waiting for them.

* * *

Soon, their morning meal was over and Maldamiriel and Maldor left for their daily lessons. As Aria sat her tea cup down she looked at Legolas. "Legolas, Maldor woke to a nightmare this morning," she said and Legolas looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Did he tell you what it was about?" he asked and she slowly nodded.

"Yes, he told me of a pack of Uruks you and the children spotted being captured by patrolmen yesterday." Legolas stiffened slightly. "The Uruks haunted his dreams last night. Why did you not tell me of this?" Legolas reached over and took her hand into his.

"I did not want you to worry. The children were in no danger. I made sure of that." He gently squeezed her hand. "There were only four Uruks and they were easily handled. You know as well as I do that very few Orcs or Uruks remain. Most were destroyed when Sauron's tower was destroyed, but there are still a few bands that managed to escape. It has been six years since the war ended and nearly all are destroyed. There is no need to fear." Aria nodded.

"The world is no longer dark, and I do not want Maldor or Maldamiriel to have anything to fear." Legolas smiled and raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"There will be nothing for them to fear, meleth nîn." She smiled at him and leaned over the corner of the table and kissed his lips deeply. Legolas raised his eyebrows and pulled her closer to him before he returned her kiss just as eagerly. Aria pulled away and took a deep breath as she slowly opened her eyes to find herself sitting on Legolas' lap and him smiling wickedly at her.

"Legolas," she said in a whisper. "We should ready because our guests will be arriving this afternoon." Legolas sighed.

"Aragorn and the others will not be arriving for several hours." He kissed her neck and she closed her eyes. Legolas stood with her in his arms. Aria gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck with her eyes wide and looking into his. Legolas smiled and kissed her nose. "The children are busy with their studies, and we have no obligations for at least four hours. Let us make the most of it." He kissed her briefly and Aria blushed as he carried her down the hall and into their bedchamber.

* * *

Aragorn rode into Ithilien with Eldarion in front of him. Arwen rode in a small carriage behind them as she held onto the newest addition to their family, Caladwen, their six month old daughter. "There is Ithilien, Eldarion, you have traveled here once before, but you were only Caladwen's age at the time," Aragorn said with a smile. Eldarion smiled up at his father and nodded before he looked back at the now great city and its large trees surrounding the homes. "You will get to meet some of my closest friends today, my son, so be on your best behavior."

"I will ada," Eldarion said and Aragorn ruffled Eldarion's hair slightly and smiled as they continued into the city.

* * *

"Nana, must I wear a dress?" Maldamiriel asked as Aria finished tying the lacings of her daughter's lavender dress.

"Yes, you must a wear a dress. The King and Queen of Gondor come to our fair city to visit with your father, Lord Faramir, Lady Éowyn, and the rest of us. You must dress like the young elleth you are," Aria said as she looked at her daughter's reflection in the mirror and smiled. Maldamiriel returned her mother's smile. "I know you prefer to wear leggings and tunics. I have to admit that I prefer them myself, but your father likes to see me wear the pretty dresses his mother and he had made for me so I wear them to please him, but there are times just like you where I insist on wearing leggings and tunics." Maldamiriel giggled and covered her mouth with her hand at the expression on her mother's face. Aria smiled and pulled the sides of her daughter's long dark hair behind her and tied it with a silver ribbon before she wove three small purple flowers into the binding. "There. Stand up so I may have a look at you, pen velui (lovely one)." She did as her mother instructed and slipped on her matching slippers before she twirled around for her mother. Aria smiled and clapped her hands happily. "You look beautiful my daughter." Maldamiriel smiled and bowed her head before she giggled once more.

"You look beautiful too nana," Maldamiriel said. Aria smiled and glanced down at her pale green and cream colored dress. There was silver embroidery on the gown in a swirl pattern on the hem of the dress that made it look like she walked through a pile of glitter that stuck to her dress. Her circlet sat upon her head as her hair was pulled away from her face. Aria looked at her daughter and held out her hand.

"Thank you, Maldamiriel, now let us join your father and your brother in the hall. I am certain they are waiting for us to go to Lord Faramir and Lady Éowyn's home." Maldamiriel nodded and took Aria's hand before they found the two men in their lives standing near the door holding their cloaks in their hands. Legolas smiled at Maldamiriel and then his smile widened when he looked at Aria. Maldor helped his sister with her cloak and gave her a bright smile.

"You look very pretty Maldamiriel," Maldor said. Maldamiriel smirked at her brother.

"Don't get used to it," she said quietly. Maldor laughed.

"If nana had her way you'd be wearing a dress everyday." Maldamiriel stuck her tongue out at her brother and he laughed again. Aria smiled down at her children before she turned to Legolas and he helped her with her cloak.

"You both look lovely," he said as his eyes remained locked with Aria's and he fastened her cloak. _"I am surprised you had enough time to ready, meleth nîn,"_ he said to her through their link and Aria gave him a smile.

"_You are lucky I had enough time,"_ she replied and Legolas winked at her before he took Maldamiriel's hand. Aria smiled and took Maldor's hand and the four made their way through the city to Faramir and Éowyn's home to welcome Aragorn, Arwen, and their family to the city.


	53. Chapter 53

Sorry it took me over a week to get this chapter out. I don't know if this chapter is any good, I think I rushed it too much but I was running out of ideas. I do hope you all like this chapter and it brings a close to my third story. I'm working on a new one, and I'll post it as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria and her family.

**

* * *

Chapter 53**

Aria stood with Legolas, Maldamiriel, Maldor, Éowyn, Faramir, and Leofwen in dinning hall of Éowyn and Faramir's home. The children were playing while the others talked. "I'm looking forward to when Aragorn and Arwen arrive with their children. I have yet to see little Caladwen," Aria said. Éowyn nodded.

"Well then why don't you turn around," came a familiar voice and everyone turned to see their king standing in the entry way holding Eldarion's hand and Arwen behind him smiling brightly at them as she held a small bundle wrapped in a navy blue blanket. Aria laughed happily and Legolas linked his arm with hers as he led them over to her. She bowed along with Legolas before Aragorn pulled her to him and embraced her tightly. "It is good to see you Aria," he whispered to her. Aria smiled and returned his embrace. She pulled away and nodded her head.

"It's good to see you too," she said before she looked down at the little boy to Aragorn's left and Legolas stepped up and greeted Aragorn. "Eldarion, look at you. You've grown so much since I last saw you. You were but your sister's age." The little boy looked up at her with a bright smile.

"You look like my naneth," he said happily. Aria smiled and held out her hand.

"Your naneth is one of my dearest friends. My name is Aria, will you be my friend as well?" she asked the little boy smiled and nodded his head before he took her hand and squeezed it. Aria smiled and nodded her head before she kissed his forehead and stood. Aria went over to Arwen and smiled at her. "He is so adorable," she whispered to her friend. Arwen nodded and looked at Maldamiriel and Maldor as they stood next to Legolas talking to Eldarion with Leofwen while Aragorn talked with Legolas and Faramir. Eowyn joined the two elleth and smiled down at the little girl.

"Oh, my lady, she is so beautiful," Éowyn whispered and looked at Arwen. Arwen smiled.

"Thank you Éowyn. Your daughter is just as lovely if not more. She has grown so quickly," Arwen said. Éowyn smiled and nodded as her own eyes turned to her daughter. "I'm surprised you got Maldamiriel in a gown, Aria," Arwen said. Aria smiled and nodded her head.

"So am I. The girl just despises gowns. She would rather run around in a pair of leggings and learn the bow and arrow before she did anything else," Aria said. Arwen and Éowyn laughed quietly. Aria looked at the raven haired baby in Arwen's arms and then looked up at her friend. "May I hold her?" she asked and Arwen nodded before she handed the baby to Aria. Caladwen looked up at the new face and smiled a small smile before she giggled and raised her hand and touched Aria's face. Aria smiled and kissed the little baby's hand when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Aria looked to her right and saw Legolas looking at her intently with a small smile on his face. Aria returned his smile and the two elleths and the woman made their way to their husbands and children with smiles on their faces.

* * *

The years seemed to pass so slowly for Aria, Legolas, Maldamiriel, Maldor and the other elves that lived in Ithilien. However, the day that Éowyn passed in her sleep, was fifty years to the day since her battle with the witch king. Aria was saddened by her friend's passing. It seemed so unfair that she lived on while her friends around her died. She had watched her age gracefully and Leofwen grew into a beautiful woman who had a family of her own. She was happily married to a merchant in the city with three children of her own. Faramir had passed the year before after he fell ill and Aria knew that Éowyn's heart was heavy from missing her husband.

Aria stood looking out her and Legolas' bedroom window as the rain started to fall from the sky. She wore a black dress and her hand played with the pendant that rested around her neck.

"Nana," came a smooth voice and she turned from her window to see Maldamiriel standing there dressed in a dress similar to Aria's. Maldamiriel may have been nearly fifty years old but looked no more than thirteen. Aria gave her daughter a sad smile and walked over to her.

"What is it Malda?" she asked her daughter as she brushed some of Maldamiriel's dark hair over her shoulder.

"I was coming to get you. We are to meet the others for Lady Éowyn's service." Aria nodded and reached for her daughter's hand. Maldamiriel took her hand and squeezed it gently before the pair made their way to the hall where Legolas and Maldor stood waiting for them. Maldor escorted his sister outside after they had drawn the hoods of their cloaks over their heads, while Legolas looked at Aria's saddened expression. He could feel Aria's heavy heart and raised his hand to her cheek once she stopped next to him.

"Aria," he whispered as a tear made its way down her cheek and he gently wiped it away before he kissed her forehead and held her close. Aria sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I do not like the feelings I have shared with you these last few years. First Lothoriel's passing then Éomer's followed by Faramir and now Éowyn," Aria paused and shook her head against his chest. "I think this is what I dreamed of all those years ago. All this pain and great feeling of loss, it was the deaths of all our friends Legolas." Another tear rolled down her cheek, but Legolas just kissed the top of her head.

"The pain shall ease away with time, Aria," he whispered. "I promise that soon your heart will not ache as such as time replaces the pain with fond memories of the times we shared with them." Aria nodded against his chest and looked at him. Legolas wiped the dampness from her cheeks before he leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. "We must go to say our good byes. Are you ready to do so?" Aria nodded and he kissed her again before he raised his hands and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head followed by his own and he led her from their home and through the city to say good bye to the fallen shield maiden.

* * *

Many more years passed and Legolas' promise held true, until the day the one that had become her brother passed. Aragorn's death was harder for Aria to take than the death of her other friends; for she knew Arwen would now diminish into the Halls of Mandos soon after him. It was when Gimli had come for Aragorn's funeral that it was decided that Aria, Legolas, Maldamiriel, and Maldor shall sail to Valinor to live out the rest of their immortal lives in the oasis of their people.

However, they did not make that journey alone for Gimli was granted permission to sail with them, the first and only dwarf to live in the heavens of the Elves. "Nana," Maldor said as he looked at his mother. Aria turned her attention from the shore that was slowly disappearing to her son. He stood tall now, he was over a hundred years old, but still looked not even twenty. "When we arrive in Valinor Malda and I shall meet our great grandparents." It was then that Aria realized that he was right. She would meet her mothers parents for the first time once she set foot in Valinor and her heart began to beat wildly. "We will also meet our grandparents, ada's parents." Aria nodded.

"That is right my son, you will meet all of your family in Valinor," she said quietly. Maldor smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. He was so much like his father is scared her in a way because even though he was young to many, to her he was growing up, just as Maldamiriel was. Maldor looked over her shoulder and smiled before he lowered his hand and stepped away. Aria furrowed her brow but then an arm found its way around her waist and she smiled before she turned in Legolas' arms to face him. Legolas smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"We are approaching Valinor, Aria," he said gently. "Are you ready?" Aria nodded.

"Maldor just brought to my attention that I will be meeting my mother's parents. I am beyond nervous now," she said quietly, but she knew what Legolas meant and decided it was best to answer him. "I feel no more sadness, just hope that my mind will keep our friends' memories alive and that our children will be happy." Legolas kissed her lips and nodded.

"Your mind will never forget our friends, and the children will be happy for they will have more family and others around them for all eternity." Aria smiled but it faded when she looked over Legolas' shoulder and saw a shore appear before the boat. Legolas turned and looked over his shoulder and smiled. "We are home, meleth nîn." Aria nodded and swallowed hard.

The five travelers made their way from the boat after it had docked. There were many people gathered to great them. Lord Elrond stood with an elleth with beautiful blonde hair and Aria assumed that that was Celebrain, his wife that had sailed for Valinor long before Aria even came to Middle Earth. The pair smiled at them and Aria bowed her head at them as she walked down the ramp behind her children and Gimli with her arm linked around Legolas'. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celebron were there along with Haldir and his brothers, Thranduil and Elráwien rushed to Maldamiriel and Maldor and embraced them. As Legolas and Aria stepped onto the dock and walked up to the stone path, Aria saw two dark haired elves she had never seen before.

"_Legolas,"_ she said through their link as she looked at the two elves who were smiling kindly at her and the elleth looked as though she had tears in her eyes. _"It's them isn't it?"_ she asked. Legolas followed her eyes and smiled at seeing the two elves.

"Yes," he leaned in a whispered to her before he kissed her temple and let her walk over to the two elves. The elleth stepped forward and raised a trembling hand to Aria's cheek.

"You look just like her except for your hair," she said gently. Aria smiled at her. "I am Lutheria, your mother was my daughter." Aria smiled and nodded her head.

"I know. Lady Galadriel told me a lot about you and my grandfather," Aria said. Armondel stepped forward and smiled at her. Aria looked up at him and returned his smile. "I am glad to finally meet you both." Lutheria smiled and embraced her. Aria wrapped her arms around her grandmother and sighed deeply before she pulled away.

"Lady Galadriel and Gandalf the White told us a great deal about you as well. How you fought and helped in the destruction of the one ring. We are very proud," Armondel said. Aria smiled at him and looked behind her to see Legolas standing with Maldor and Maldamiriel.

"Grandmother, Grandfather, this is my husband, Legolas of Mirkwood and our children Maldamiriel and Maldor," Aria said as Legolas and their children stepped over to them. Lutheria looked at Maldamiriel and Maldor with wide eyes before she looked back at Aria. Legolas walked over and wrapped his arm around Aria's waist and bowed his head. Armondel smiled and bowed his head before they all moved into the town. However, Aria and Legolas remained back slightly as Aria watched her grandparents talk with her children.

"Is everything alright Aria?" Legolas asked as he placed a hand on her cheek to have her face him. Aria smiled up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Everything is fine, I'm just a little overwhelmed by everything." He smiled and kissed her softly.

"There is more to see. Let us join our families." He linked his arm with hers before he led her up the path following behind the small group and she couldn't help but smile as she walked through the beautiful oasis around her that would be her home for all eternity.

**THE END**


End file.
